Memoirs of an American Gundam Pilot
by HeeroYuy135
Summary: It's been two years since Matthew Miranda saw 9-11 and the Gundam dimension. Now, he sits down and writes about his adventures (based on the GW-Go,Fight,Win series)
1. Intro: The Character Roster

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

I forgot to add this, so I'm adding so that if anyone reads it, there will be background on the main characters, plus introduce some new characters…

Update 8/12/06 - Changed some of the names around.

**The Character Roster**

Matthew Miranda 

Age: 15

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Family and Friends:

Naru Miranda - Mom - 34  
Keitaro Miranda - Dad - 32  
Shiro Kusangi- Friend – 16 (Boy)  
Shira Fujisaki - Friend – 16 (Girl)

Where was I: At home, sleeping.

Clothing (Regular): A white polo shirt, blue dress shirt, kaki pants, and a necklace his mom gave him.

Clothing (Mission): A black stealth suit (like in Splinter Cell) with head covering to conceal his identity, black leather gloves, and black hiking boots.

Personality: Aggressive, leader, kind of friendly, and will listen to anyone; loves to party, and loves video games.

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Trainer A

Gundam: A cross between Wing Zero Custom and Burning Gundam. Can transform into neo-bird mode and uses both Twin Buster Rifle and hand to use energy attacks.

Name: Shining Bird Wing Mk. I

Colors: Silver & White

Weapons: Energy Hand, Twin Buster Rife, Mini-Machine Guns shoulders (twin Gattling guns in EW), and a beam sword.

Weakness: It shuts down after taking a beating, and shuts down for about an hour.

Personal Weapons: Twin 9mm Micro-Uzi Submachine Guns and twin .50cal Desert Eagles. In EW, he trades his Uzis for a FAMAS G2 Assault Rifle.

Abilities: Computer Hacking, Engineering, Auto Mechanics, Weapons Handling, Football (especially at the Tight End position, but in real life plays Defensive Tackle), and is good with children.

Transportation: A red Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec II (also known as Shining Bird Wing Mk. III) and an Advantage Victory speedboat.

Character Reaction to being in the Gundam World: Is very excited and wants to fight for his freedom.

Romance: Relena

**Cassandra Miranda**

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Family and Friends:

Naru Miranda - Mom - 34  
Keitaro Miranda - Dad – 32

Matthew Miranda – Brother - 15

Clothing (Regular): a white shirt, black skirt, and a necklace her mom gave her

Clothing (Mission): The same as Matthew's, designed to fit her

Personality: She is like her bigger brother in some ways. She's a natural leader, aggressive, and she loves to party. She can strike up a conversation with anyone (as long they're friendly to her), and gets along with mostly anyone. And, unlike her brother, she isn't cold-hearted.

Gundam: her version of the Shining Bird Wing. It can still transform into Neo-Bird mode, and it attack with sheer firepower.

Name: Shining Bird Wing Mk. II

Colors: Silver and White

Weapons: the same weapons as Shining Bird Wing, but the only difference is that it has a double-sided beam saber (like Darth Maul's twin lightsaber in the Star Wars movies)

Weakness: Just like the original, it shuts down after taking a beating, and it shuts down for an hour.

Personal Weapons: a FAMAS and twin Walter P99 pistols. She is also a sniper marksman, and her favorite sniper rifle is the MSG-90 (and can be seen having sniping contests with Jason, Tim, and Matthew)

Abilities: Computer engineering, auto mechanics, weapons handling, and using disguises. Often, her abilities will match or exceed her brother's abilities (Matthew), and both of them will have contests to see with one is the more skilled.

Transportation: a red Toyota Supra Twin Turbo RZ (also known as the Shining Bird Wing Mk. IV)

Romance: Quatre

**Savanna Walker**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Were was your character when they get transported and when the attacks happened: School in both places.

Family and Friends: Mom, Dad, 1 grandfather, and a sister named Mad

Clothing in our world: White tank top, Jeans, black denim jacket, black zip up boots, and silver sunglasses.

Clothing for missions: Black zip up turtle neck, tan pant, knee high boots, elbow length gloves, silver sunglasses and black trench coat.

Personality: Calm, quiet, is friendly to good and loyal friends. Starts to loosen up after a while and starts to dance and play around.

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Professor W

Gundam: Name: Silver Wing, a cross between Wing Zero's body and Wing Gundam's wings. Can transform into Neo-Bird mode, can go under water and has both Hyper Jammers and Cloaking Device.

Colors: Silver and Purple.

Weapons: Two beam sabers that can turn in to a staff or laser whip and twin buster rifle.

Weakness: When wings are hit it can't fly and it's unable to battle on land.

Personal Weapons: A witch blade type thing except the gem is purple; the Jewel thing I was talking about is attached to her gloves, and cow whip.

Abilities: Gymnastics, Karate, Good at any sport but is not great, and good with animals.

Transportation: Roller blades black and silver, Kawasaki speed bike, and a jet ski both purple and silver.

How your character reacts to being in the Gundam world: " You have to be kidding, you're not real."

Romance: Trowa

**Jason Storm**

Age: 14

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Were was your character when they get transported and when the attacks happened: School in both places.

Family and Friends: Mom and Dad

Clothing in our world: Jeans, black shirt, and black shoes.

Clothing for missions: Black shirt, green army pants, combat boots, and a black cape.

Personality: Jokes, is a thinker, and comes up with plans.

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Major B

Gundam: Name: Death Fortress, it looks like Heavy Arms Custom except 2 layers of Gundanium, and has both Hyper Jammers and Cloaking Device.

Colors: Green army paint.

Weapons: Same as Heavy Arms Custom

Weakness: It moves slowly and it runs out of ammo.

Personal Weapons: A gun, mace, and dagger in his boot.

Abilities: Computer hacking, Virus creating, inventor, and some boxing.

Transportation: A black Skateboard, a hummer and speed boat both black.

How your character reacts to being in the Gundam world: " Ok, I'm know I've been X you can come out Jamie Kennedy."

Romance: Hilde

**Amy Maxelle**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Chestnut brown with blonde highlights (length's around hip, most of the time ties it up into a ponytail or a braid)

Eye Color: sort of looks like midnight blue, but has more of a purplish tinge to it

Family and Friends: She's an adopted orphan, but has a step mom, Tina, and step dad, Mickey, with two younger brothers, Mark and Craig.

Where was your character when they get transported and when the attacks happened: School in both places.

Clothing in our world: black leather pants, a black leather jacket, a silver t-shirt with black kanji lettering on it saying "Angel Wings", and black boots.

Clothing for missions: tan trench coat, black jeans & knee high boots, a red t-shirt with black mirrored glasses and black leather gloves

Personality: She's outgoing and nice, though can get quiet and is a great listener, and sympathizes with almost everyone, because she's gone through a lot in a short amount of time. She's got a bit of a dark mood when it comes to talking about her parents and her brothers, because although she loves Mark and Craig to boot, her parents tend to ignore them and don't come home, so she becomes very protective to anyone about their ages (13 and 11).

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Dr. Z

Gundam: Name: Tenshi no Namida (Angel's Tears) It's similar to Deathscythe, with hyper jammers and has two sets of heat scythes with a buster rifle. Its colors are black, blue, and red, with some yellow and silver thrown it. It has bat wings also.

Personal Weapons: one gun tucked away somewhere on her (hehe...it's not anywhere where you think might be sick! ecchi!), a dagger in her boot, and on her wrist is a bracelet with a blue tear shaped jewel with black opals on either side of it. It releases a sort of energy into the shape of a black colored bow and then shoots blue arrows; the energy looks like thunder, almost.

Abilities: very athletic, karate, computer hacking, and stealth is a good asset she has

Transportation: A motorcycle, a Harley Davidson, which is black with silver with a black helmet, a black skateboard with an image of a person with one angel wing and one bat wing on the underside, and a jet ski, which is silver and black.

How your character reacts to being in the Gundam world: "…Okay, so prove it. Are you really who you say you are? Because if you are, then I...I don't know..."

Romance: Heero

**Trela (Trel) Armstrong**

Age: 17

Hair Color: Bleach Blond, cut in a v with the longest parts going from the front to the shortest part just touching the shoulder across her back

Eye Color: Brown

Family and Friends: Father (separated) Mother and Step Father, 3 brothers (1-15, 1-8, and 1-6) 1Grandmother

Where was your character when they get transported and when the attacks happened: Transported: At home in bed Attack: On the internet at home in Canada listening to the radio

Clothing in our world: Green baggy tie up pants , gray sports bra with a green jean shirt over top tied at the bottom , gray running shoes and usually wearing a black baseball cap with "Toromont Cat" written on the front of it in yellow letters

Clothing for missions: White/gray/black camouflage cargo pants , white tee shirt with a black vest and a black baseball hat

Personality: Trel is a very social girl , of course she doesn't like rules nor sympathy , as social as she is she loves her independence and will keep herself in good shape and absolutely loves to sing , usually using that to hide her unease to fears. She had been in the Army Cadets so she has learned things like field MD, Communications and survival plus is a top notch marksman to which she will brag about at times, in reality she always seems to be looking for approval from others while keeping herself hidden from disappointed looks and tries to hide her mistakes as best as she can.

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Commander Crocker

Gundam: OCASTA a.k.a "Stonecoat." The name comes from his coat, which was made of pieces of flint. Equally good and evil, Ocasta was one of the Creator's helpers. Ocasta created witches and drifted from village to village stirring up turmoil. Some women trapped Ocasta, pinning him to the ground with a stick through his heart. The men cremated the dying Ocasta, who while burning on his funeral pyre taught them songs and dances for hunting, fighting wars and healing. Some of the men were granted great power and became the first medicine men. ) Black body with small amounts of purple and blue along the face and arms, made much like the Sandrock in stature but is a close range fighter and so has thick armament which always seems to keep it slow in Trel's mind but she has been working the bugs out little by little, of course there is no telling what it would handle like in a real battle so those bugs are going to need ironing out, it's main weapon is twin thermal sabers which Ocasta will sometimes use as a projectile weapon for those enemies out of it's swinging range

Personal Weapons: A Japanese short sword is her main weapon with a rifle being the last resort , she doesn't like to get to physically close to the battles without Ocasta.

Abilities: Medical attention, Communications expert, has learned extensive repair work upon her Gundam and a great love for learning anything that tweaks her interest

Transportation: A black Honda Accord, a red mountain bike with shifter grips and a kayak (yellow)

How your character reacts to being in the Gundam world: Mi Vida Loca.

Romance: Duo

**Nikita Swiftrider (Appears in EW)**

Age: 17

Hair: long brown with pigtail braids

Eyes: Grey

Family/ Friends: Mom Judy, Dad Don, Sister Jade 25, Brother Chase 22, Angel (Trel) 17, Jess, 27 (Jess is my Ninjutsu teacher)

Transported?

Attack happen: Eating breakfast at home...(spat out cereal when I seen the collision)

Clothing: Jeans and min-Ts

Mission clothing: Black jeans, Black turtleneck. The two braids tied together.

Personality: Kind gentle loves all living things. Will do exactly what she told to do on mission (That can be a bad thing). Great sense of humor.

Trainer: Dr. B (girl)

Gundam: looks like Black Plauge but hunter green and white. It can transform into a bear that is mostly white with green on face and flank

Gundam Name: The Kodiac

Gundam weapons: Energy claws when transformed, both forms twin rocket launchers, and in robot form Gattling gun much like Heavyarms.

Weakness: it can't fly or fight in air. Does poorly in water; is mostly ground type. The Gundam slows down in bear form. And only has long-range weapons in robot form.

Personal weapons: Sherkins, and a sliver bracelet with a green gem, that forms a short sword of light green energy.

Abilities: Ninjutsu, Gymnastic, Computer Programming, (hobby Gardening)

Transportation: Roller-blades, Silver Z24 sport coup with sunroof, CD player, and See-do Sliver and black.

Reaction: Ok I believe you. Now if I click my heels three times can I go home.

Romance: Wufei

My personal items: personally CD player and CDs, pictures of my family and friends, Cell phone, Roller-blades, Knee high French laced boots

Bathing suit: green bikini.

Dress: Black with long sleeves and flowing cuffs, open back, and a hem that sweeps the floor

Where she would train: anywhere as long as it quite.

Mythical creature: Fairy, Space thing: Venus, Colors: white, pink

**Timothy Rau**

Age: 19

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Dark Blue

Family and Friends: N/A

Personality: "His personality can be summed up in a single word: Unpredictable. He thinks and acts in any situation instead of just reacting to it. He can be considered slightly shy around females but is extremely courteous and polite to even total strangers. Able to adapt to any situation, he can perform moves that would be considered suicidal and manage to pull it off. He hates failing more than anything, but tries to protect noncombatants in any engagement, no matter what the odds. He is probably going to be the sanest person amongst the lot of you." –Professor Q

Trainer and Creator of Gundam: Professor Q

Gundam: Read Ch.3 of "A New Threat" for a full explanation.

Name: Read Ch.3 of "A New Threat" for a full explanation.

Colors: Read Ch.3 of "A New Threat" for a full explanation.

Weapons: Read Ch.3 of "A New Threat" for a full explanation.

Weakness: Read Ch.3 of "A New Threat" for a full explanation.

Personal Weapons: a Barrett M82A1 and a Walter PPK

Abilities: "Timothy is a good pilot and an excellent marksman; he will most likely serve in a support role in most engagements on the ground…. However, he has a knack for disguises and is able to charm his way into just abut anywhere, just as James Bond might incidentally, and when paired with his ability to analyze situations quickly, he should provide valuable intelligence quickly." –Professor Q

Transportation: a Blue Dodge Viper GTS/R Concept Car with silver racing stripes

Romance: Dorothy


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

Update 8/12/06 - Changed some of the names around, plus some new things.

**One: The Beginning…the Real Beginning**

It's been two years since September 11th, 2001, and it's been two years since I was sent to the Gundam world to fight Osama bin Laden; then Saddam Hussein and Osama bin Laden; then Treize Kushrenada, Saddam Hussein, _and _Osama bin Laden. But I still remember everything like it was yesterday…so here I sit in front of my computer just thinking what to say about everything I went through...

The first thing that happened to me that morning that I was sleeping, listening to my CD player, dreaming about Relena Peacecraft. If my memory serves me right, I think both of us were in a ballroom during the dance.

"Matthew!" she yelled.

"I would love to dance with you Relena," I said, while I was hugging my pillow.

What I didn't realize is that I had just overslept, and that my mom was on the hunt for my room, carrying her large spoon. The next thing I know, she storms into my room.

"Matthew Miranda! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" she yelled.

I woke up immediately and fell off my bed, landed on the floor, and stared at my mom. My eyes were saying, "Why you do that for?"

"I'm up! I'm up! OK?" I yelled back, still holding my pillow in my arms.

"Now, I want you to get dressed for school. Shiro and Shira will be here any minute," my mom told me.

"Yes mom," I said to her, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

So, I got dressed and headed downstairs. My dad was about to leave for work and in an instant he was gone. I grabbed a hot pocket from the microwave as my mom turned on the TV. Then the doorbell rang, and I answered it. Shiro and Shira appeared on the doorstep, smiling at me.

"Ready for another day of pain we call school," Shiro said as I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah… let me go get my bag," I said as I ran to my room to get my backpack.

"Bye Mrs. Miranda!" yelled the two.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as we left the door.

My mom closed the door and decided to watch the morning news until it was time for her to go to work. What she saw would devastate her for many weeks: terrorism. 9/11. History in the making. In a split second, she jolted out of her seat, went through the door, and hollered, "Matthew, get in the house: you're not going to school! You too Shiro and Shira!"

"But mom!" I said as we came back to the house into the hallway and living room.

"Just do as I say!" my mom said.

When I looked into the television screen, I knew what just happened. I knew now it was going to be a long day for me.

It was around 7:00 AM when my mom turned on the TV and saw the first Twin Tower collapse. All of us saw the second Twin Tower collapse. Shiro and Shira's parents came to the house and were picked up as a safety precaution. Dad got home around 8, and now both of us had the job of comforting mom, as she started to cry every time they showed the planes slamming into the World Trade, the towers collapsing, or people falling down to a certain death. I started to form tears too from the graphic images. All I thought of the next few days was revenge and one simple question: "What would the Gundam Wing characters do?"

It was a week later since 9/11. My mom decided to home school me for the rest of the school year for my safety. She was afraid that I would die from another terrorist attack, mostly anthrax. I would have to comply for this year, but after that I would head to high school in an _genuine_ high school.

That morning, I woke up a bit later than my usual time. I sighed as I walked towards the bathroom, getting myself ready for the day. I was brushing my teeth when a white vortex came under me and took me somewhere.

"MOM!" I yelled as I was sucked into the vortex.

Now, I don't know if I backed out, but when the trip was all said and done, I landed in some unknown place. I couldn't open my eyes. All I could hear was, "It seems that the experiment was a success gentlemen." Now I thought that voice was somewhat familiar. It was. It was Dr. J's voice.


	3. Is This For Real?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com

**Chapter Two: Is This For Real?**

                I don't know how long I was on the ground, laying there like I took a heavy quarterback sack or something like that. I slowly moved my body as I tried to collect my thoughts, thinking two things: "Where am I?" and "Did I fall from a 100 story building?" But I couldn't, because all I could think of was moaning off my pain.

                Shit. I was dizzy and tired from those damn twists and turns. It felt like nothing that I've felt in my life. Finally, when I got my eyes open, it was very dark except for a burnt out light bulb. I adjusted my eyes for the darkness as I tried to guess where I am. The only thing I could think of was a large garage.

                "Hello? Anyone here?" asked a female voice.

                I thought: Relena?

                "Yeah, who's there?" I said back as I heard footsteps approaching towards me.

                Then, for the first time, I saw Trela Armstrong. This would the first of many meetings of new friends.

                "Hey there, I'm glad to find some one else is in here. By the way, my name is Trela Armstrong, but friends call me Trel," she said as she extended her hand in friendship.

                I shook her hand and gave a self introduction. "My name is Matthew Miranda," I said to her.

                Then I head another voice yell out, "Hey, is anyone else in this so-called Bat Cave?" It sounded like that person was ticked off. Next, I saw the person storming towards us, with a ticked face.

                "So…um…you know what's going on?" he said.

                Um…no," Trel and I said in response.

                "Jason, if you scream loud enough, you could wake the dead!" another womanly voice yelled. All of us turned around to see a girl giving Yuy-like death glares; and she was good.

                "Well, sorry Savanna. I didn't know you where here," he said. Afterward, he whispered, "I would have screamed louder if I knew you where here," as he crossed his arms.

                "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior. My name is Savanna Walker and this is Jason-" she said, just before Jason cut her off.

                "Storm. Jason Storm," he said as he uncrossed his arms to shake Trel's hand and my hand.

                 "That scream could wake up the dead. It sounded like a screech of a ghost," _another_ feminine voice said. The group turned to her as she walked towards us, rubbing her eyes.

                "Um…Hi. I'm Amy Maxelle," she said. We all responded with "Hi" and "Hello."

                "See, I told you that your scream was loud," Savanna said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

                "Oh, shut up!" Jason responded.

                For a few minutes, we all stood there in a circle in silence. Amy decided to break it; she said, "So…uh…does anyone know where we are?"

                "None of us do," Trela said as she shook her head in a sad mood.

                "WILL SOMEONE GIVE US A SIGN???" Jason decided to howl. He also took action by falling to his knees and throwing is arms up in the air. It looked like he was asking for salvation.

                All of the sudden, all the lights came on, and the group found an old man, 4 men on the left, and 5 on the right. We where at a point in which we were speechless or saying "Um…" and "Uh…"

                Then, the old man decided to speak to us. "Greetings future pilots; I'm Dr. J," he said as he revealed his robotic arm.

                "No way!" we all said.

                "One question: are you related to the real Dr. J, Dr. Julius Irving?" I decided to ask.

                "No, I am not," he responded.

                "Someone pinch me; I must be dreaming," Jason said. Savanna did a favor and pinched Jason. No scream was heard, and a red mark appeared.

                "Better?" Savanna said as he again crossed her arms.

                OK, I know that I've been X. You can come out now Jamie Kennedy," said Jason as he looked around. "If I felt that, and Jamie Kennedy hasn't pulled his mask off, then is this for real?"

                "You can't be real; you're cartoon," Savanna said as she looked at the Doctors.

                "We are very real, my dear," Dr. J said, adjusting his goggles.

                "Okay, so prove it. Are you really who you say you are? Because if you are, then I…I don't know," Amy said, examining the Doctors.

                "Alright, turn around," he told us.

                We did, then we saw something that couldn't be real: 5 kneeling Gundams.


	4. You Have to Be Kidding Me, Right?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com

**Chapter Three: You Have to Be Kidding Me, Right?**

I couldn't believe what I was staring at: my very own Gundam.

                "This is like, whoa," I said as I ran over to it. 'Holy shit,' I thought as I looked at every single spec there was to know about it.

                I kept on looking until Dr. J said, "Mrs. Savanna Walker," looking at his clipboard.

                I looked at him, and then shifted my eyes to Savanna; the gang did the same.

                He kept calling our names like he knew them. Well, they were on a clipboard.

                "Mr. Matthew Miranda," Dr. J said. He kept going on until finally he said, "…and Mr. Jason Storm, you have been chosen-" He was cut off by Jason.

                "Hold the phones! How do you know our names?" he said as Savanna nodded in agreement.

                "Yeah, that's right. I would like some answers personally," I said to Dr. J.

                "Yeah. I would like some answers myself," Amy said.

                "Yeah; like for starters: how do you know our names?" Trel asked. "And what is my made-up Gundam doing here? I know it's cool and all, but…"

                "All of your questions will be answered, but not here," Professor G said to us.

                "Why not?" Jason yelled as he stomped his foot.

                "Yeah, we have the right to know what the heck is going on!" I also yelled.

                "They're definitely Americans. Duo would get along with them greatly," whispered Professor G. Dr. J nodded in agreement.

                "If you follow us, all of this will be explained," Instructor H told us as the group of doctors headed for the exit.

                "Should we follow them?" Amy asked, looking at our confused faces.

                "Sure, why not. What do we have to lose?" I responded as I headed towards the exit too.

                "I think you guys have already lost something: your minds!" Jason yelled at us, again.

                "Oh, shut up Jason," Savanna said as she followed me.

                We all headed towards that door, and then we walked down a hallway to another entry. When we went in, we saw another garage, only smaller, full of exotic cars and motorcycles.

                "It's official: we have all lost our minds," said Trel.

                "No you haven't dear," Dr. J said to us as Trel walked came back to the group.

                "Choose your vehicle, and put on your helmets if your riding the motorcycles Amy and Savanna," Dr. J told us as he walked towards a black H2 and a drooling Jason.

                Soon enough, I found myself the perfect car: red Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II. 276 horses of pure power. It was a match made in heaven. As I got in and started the engine, I looked at everyone else: Jason with the H2, Trel and her Honda Accord, Amy and her silver Harley, and Savanna and a silver and purple Kawasaki. I looked around the cockpit and engine specs, I noticed it was only 276 horses of _stock power_. As I got back in, I yelled at the doctors, "Hey, this thing got NOS?" They glared at me. "Anything?" I yelled back. They were still glaring at me, in that creepy way. "OK, I'll take that as a no," I still yelled. I thought to myself, 'This sucks; it's all stock. Don't worry, I'll tune you all up," as I revved the engine.

                Then we heard a voice over some sort of radio communication. "Follow Jason's Hummer in a V-shaped form. The bikes will be in the middle, and the Skyline and Accord take the back. If you're wondering how I'm talking to you, you have radios in your helmet and cars," Professor G said.

                As we moved out in formation, we had no clue where we headed…


	5. Where Are We Headed?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com

**Chapter Four: Where Are We Headed?**

                As we drove down some deserted highway, we couldn't figure out in the hell we where going. We had one question on our minds, "Why is this happening to us?" and "Why is it taking so long to get our asses there?" But as we drove to uncertainty, all of us noticed it changed to a 4 lane highway and there were bigger houses. It felt like we transected from the desert to Malibu. 

                "Jason?" I heard over the radio; the voice of Dr. J.

                "Yeah," he said.

                "WATCH THE ROAD!" Professor G yelled.

                "Oh, sorry," Jason responded. I had a bit of a chuckle during that conversation.

                "I want you to turn right here," Dr. J. said over the radio. I saw a big white mansion with iron bars surrounding it.

                We all saw Jason drive onto the driveway hidden by bushes. As we stared at the mansion, we saw more exotic cars and a pink Lincoln Town Car Limo.

                "Um… Jason, exactly where do you think you're going?" Amy asked over the radio.

                "Dr. J told me to turn here," he responded.

                "I guess we go in as well?" Trel asked.

                "Yes, I believe so, unless Dr. J needs to pick something up," I said.

                "No, this is the final stop," said Dr. J.

                The rest of us turned to a halt, still sitting in our V formation.

                "Now, I want to tell you something. The pink limo probably gave it away, but Relena Peacecraft is here with the other Gundam pilots," Dr. J told us.

                'No shit…' I thought to myself. 'Holy shit…she's here?'

                "No way!" traveled over the radio.

                "Yes way; and this is what I want you to do when we get in there: I will give you some sweaters with hoods. I want you to put them on and stick to the formation. When we get to the house, keep the sweaters and hoods on until we tell you to take them off. All of us will be surrounding you, so you can't be seen. You can't talk or do anything until we get to the safe area," he continued to tell us.

                "Does anyone know about us?" Savanna asked curiously.

                "Quatre and Relena do; after all, this is Quatre's place," Doktor S replied.

                "I knew Quatre was loaded, but this much?" Jason said.

                As we pulled into the garage and got out of our cars, Dr. J handed the group the sweaters and hoods. We got back into the formation and the doctors got around us. Then Dr. J knocked on the garage doorway leading to the mansion. We saw the door open, and in the cracks we saw a blonde boy looking the doctors and us.

                "Dr. J, it's good to see you again," Quatre said as he cracked the door more.

                "Thank you Quatre for letting our guests stay here," Dr. J shook Quatre's hand.

                "No problem. I'll take you to the meeting room you asked for," he responded.

                We tired not to blow our cover in any way, but we couldn't help ourselves to staring at everything single detail of the mansion. I mean, how many times do we see a Gundam pilot's home, especially a million-dollar mansion?

                We kept walking down the hallway, when everyone heard Amy sneezed. She was about to apologize, but she kept her mouth shut. We started to walk again until we saw Duo burst out of one of the doors.

                "Hey Q, whose your friends?" he said in a cheesy grin.

                "That is none of your concern Duo," Professor G said to him.

                Duo gave a "what's up" sign and said, "What up Docs."

                All of us started to crack up, and some of the doctors started to crack up too; we couldn't help it. Unfortunately, Dr. J and Professor G didn't find that funny. They turned to us, and gave us an evil glare. Then, we went back to silence.

                "In," Dr. J told the group. All five of us walked into some sort of board room. He closed the door behind us. After everything was safe, we took off our hoods, drank some water, and prepared to get some answers.

                "So, spill the beans already!" Jason yelled while slamming his fist on the table.

                "I'm sick and tired of waiting for god's sake!" I also yelled.

                "You understand that this is going to be hard to understand?" Dr. J asked us.

                "Yes!" we all shouted.

                "You were picked from thousands, possibly millions, of people from your dimension who watch the show. You five where transported here by machine, and your made-up abilities, weapons, and clothing came through as well. Note that the level of these abilities has reached its highest point and will remain at that point. Also, your made-up Gundams and doctors made it as well. All five of you have different power and abilities then the other pilots," Doktor S explained.

                "And what would that be?" Savanna asked as she drank some water.

                "You are normal teenagers," Master O said.

                "You have to be kidding me!" Trel said out loud while laughing.

                "Yeah, no one is normal where we come from!" Amy choked as she wiped her tears from her face.

                "You five have witnessed something in your world that has not happened in ours, not yet anyway," Instructor H said. All of us stopped laughing and we paid attention again. "You have witnessed something no mere teen has seen and have something that the original pilots don't."

                We all looked at each other, then it hit us: they were talking about the day when the world stopped turning, when the towers fell and people turned from skin and blood into ash in the buildings.

                "You have revenge. You want it for your country, people, your family, and your friends," Dr. J said. We all looked at the table.

                "The reason why you are here is because the person who did it is here right now in our world," Master O told us.

                We all came up with one conclusion: Osama bin Laden. Pure hatred could be seen from our eyes.

                "So, what do you want us to do?" I asked.

                "We want you to capture and destroy his plans," Professor G said.

                "He is trying to revive OZ and in return he plans to attack your country with his Gundam," Dr. J said as he headed for the door as well as the other doctors.

                "We'll leave the room for you to make your decision," Doktor S said as the fellows left the area.

                There was nothing but a sound of a quiet air conditioner running in the background. Then, Amy spoke. "So, what do you think we should do?" she asked.

                "I don't know, but I think we should fight," Trel said.

                "I agree completely; for our country!" Savanna yelled as she threw her fist into the air.

                "For our families!" Amy said as she stood up with Savanna and gave a high five.

                "For our friends!" Jason alleged as he also stood up and gave props to the others.

                "For our future!" Trel shouted as she also gave high fives to the others.

                "For our freedom!" I yelled. I put my fist in the air, and it was met by four other fists in the air.

                We all chanted, "USA! USA! USA!" and we threw our hands into the air.

                Then Jason started to sing that one song from the Wizard of OZ, only our version. "We're off to kill bin Laden, the hateful bin Laden of OZ, because… because… because," we said. We had a quick then stall, and then we sang again. "Because… of the awful things he does!" While we did that, we headed for the door to give our word.

                All of the doctors heard chanting, singing, and eventually, footsteps coming towards that door. They opened, and all five of us came out, still in a V formation, and _still _wearing our hoods; well actually, we put them back on. Our heads were covered by the shadows as I walked up towards Dr. J, followed by the others. The pilots and Relena were curiously looking on to this crazy event.

                "Do you accept?" Dr. J asked as he held out his hand.

                Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. While we sat our asses in that board room, we decided to choose a leader for this team; someone that can stick in the driver's seat and protect the passengers. The leader couldn't make a decision unless the while entire team agreed. That someone would be me. I could live with that.

                "It would be an honor to be the leader of this new team," I said to my new teammates.

                So anyway, Jason gave a peace sign, giving his final answer. Then he looked at Trel, and she gave thumbs up. Then she looked towards Amy, and she gave an OK sign. Finally, Savanna gave a simple nod under her hood. I had the green light. I extended my hand and shook Dr. J's robotic arm in agreement.

                "You have made the right choice my friend," Dr. J said. He also smiled, which was scary to us.

                "Alright, now I want to all of you to follow your doctors," Professor G told us.

                I kept walking until I found my doctor; he was the last one in the row. He had a pair of glasses on his face, had a hair color of a silver dollar, and had blue eyes. He said in a Brit accent, "I'm trainer A. I'll be your teacher," he said to me as I looked at him and gave handshakes. I followed him to where Jason left, and I had Quatre and Relena sitting on my tail.

                For the next few hours, Trainer A showed me my abilities. The doctors where observing us, seeing what we were doing. After five intense hours of finding our abilities, which in my opinion was the hardest thing to do, we were lead to our rooms. It has a lakeside view, which looked gorgeous, from a wooden porch.

                I walked into my room and just laid myself on the bed, exhausted from hours on conditioning. I felt a bag under my back and I got up. I saw a piece of paper and it said,

Dear Mr. Miranda,

                You have made the right decision. He is some bags full of your clothing and some other items that you might need or want to have around. Tomorrow, you will introduce yourself and the team to the other pilots. Also you'll have a three to four day break to do whatever the team wants to do.

                From,

                Dr. J

                I sighed and I opened the small bag. I pulled out my clothing and placed them in the drawers. I also pulled out anther bag. I dug through it to pull out my two favorite novels: "Black Hawk Down," written by Mark Bowden; and "The Sum of All Fears," written by my favorite author, Tom Clancy. I also found my HP iPaq 5555 Pocket PC (about $650) and I sat it on the charger on the nightstand. But the two most important things I retrieved were two pictures: one of my mom and dad, and a photo from my 14th birthday. It had my mom, my dad, Lilly, Anna, and me after I blew the candles out. It shows Lilly and Anna giving kisses to the cheek while my parents sat in the background; they didn't mind those two. I looked at those pictures and those frames, and I thought to myself, 'I get our freedom back, don't you worry. Don't you worry about me.'

                After all that, I just wanted to go to sleep. In a few minutes, I was sound asleep.

                I was looking forward to tomorrow…


	6. Introductions and Espionage

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Five: Introductions and Espionage**

                After I slept a good eight or nine hours, I got up and readied myself for the new day. The only thing that I would do different is that I would have to put on that stupid sweater they gave us. Anyway, I walked out of my room and into the dining room with my hood on.

                When everyone arrived, Dr. J said, "You five have waited long enough to find out who these people are."

                Duo whispered, "I'll say."

                "Or, we could just wait another day or so to explain what's going on," added Professor G.

                Jason looked like a dormant but soon-to-be active volcano. I knew that he couldn't hold it and that anytime now he would crack under and just go berserk. Unfortunately, he had to do it _now_.

                "No! I'm sick and tired of wearing this stupid cape!" he yelled as he undressed the sweater quickly, then stood up and smashed the thing into the ground. You could hear grumbling curses from him, and he also went for his gun. Savanna coughed to catch his attention and it worked. He stopped, and he saw confusing glances from mostly everyone.

                He started to laugh nervously and said, "Uh…Hi." Savanna responded by slapping her forehead in disbelief.

                Dr. J, with a loud cough, got the attention of everybody at the table. He said, "Anyway, the one who took off the sweater of Jason Storm, virus creator and tactics planner of the group." He waved shyly and sat back down quickly.

                "Trela Armstrong." continued Dr. J as she took off her hood. "She's our medic and communication expert."

                "Hi!" she proclaimed as she sat next to Jason.

                "HELLO!!!" Duo said as he moved a chair down to sit next to Trel. "I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie," he continued, shaking hands with her, and having that cheesy grin of his.

                Dr. J coughed again. "Moving on, Savanna Walker is our undercover spy," he went on. She removed her and gave a simple nod as she sat next to the two. She felt a pair of eyes on her, but she decided to ignore it. Figures out, Trowa was looking at Savanna while Dr. J did the introductions. Then he turned his attention to the others he would have to deal with.

                "Amy-" Dr. J said, but was cut off by Amy herself.

                "My name is Maxelle. Amy Maxelle. No relation to Duo Maxwell," she said in a James Bond way as she also removed her cape. She sat next to Trel, who gave a high five.

                "She's the computer hacker in the group," Dr. J continued. Heero looked at her in a cold, frozen gaze, but in return she just smiled like she's always done; he turned away blushing.

                "And finally, I introduce the leader of the group: Matthew Miranda," he said. 'It was about time I got introduced,' I thought. I removed my hood, gave a wave, and sat in the nearest chair, which was next to Relena. I gave a simple "Hello" before I sat down. She smiled at me, and I just gave one of my smiles back.

                "They're the new Gundam pilots that are going to help you five track down the new enemy," Dr. J explained. "Introduce yourselves."

                "Heero Yuy," he said in his ever-so-famous monotone voice looking at Amy.

                "The God of Death, Duo Maxwell," he said, putting an arm around Trel.

                "Trowa Barton," he said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

                Quatre Raberba Winner; it's a pleasure," he said as he stared at us; he looked like he was studying us.

                "Chang Wufei," he said as he had a careful eye on the new pilots.

                "Relena Peacecraft," she said as he smiled and extended her arm out to mine; I shook it.

                "Now, let's eat," Duo shouted as he started to grab every single food off any plate and stuff his mouth full of food.

                "Um…excuse me, but I think I just lost my appetite," Savanna said as she grabbed an apple and jolted out of the room.

                "Hey, wait up Savanna!" Jason shouted as he ran out the room with a mouthful of chewed food.

                "You know, the scary part of that was I understood that," Amy said as she sipped some water.

                "Yeah, me too," Trel shivered as she ate some of her scrambled eggs.

                Hey Dr. J, can we use that lake on the property?" I asked as I took another bite of my bacon.

                "Of course; feel free to use it," Quatre replied. "Maybe we'll come down there later."

                "Thanks," Savanna thanked as she left the room. "Let's go Jason."

                "Coming!" he shouted as both bolted out the room.

                Both of them changed into their swimsuits: Jason wore black Hawaiian swim trunks, black muscle shirt, and sunglasses; Savanna wore a sliver mixed with some purple rash guard, purple swim shorts, and silver sunglasses. Jason loaded the H2 and took off.

                After I was done with my food, I went to my room and changed into my swim wear.

I caught up with Trel, and we waited for Amy. Trel was wearing black on piece with part of the midsection cut off; I decided to grab some classic red swim shorts. I loaded up the Skyline and then Amy ran out with a video camera trying to catch us. She wore a black bikini with blue palm trees imprinted on them. I stopped the car and told her to get in; she got in quickly.

Before I rolled out, Dr. J told us, "I don't want you to tell any of the other Gundam pilots your identity. Just tell them you're Americans from L2."

"Righty-o boss man!" Amy said as she smiled.

"Noted," said Trel.

I just shook my head and said, "Right."

"Good," Dr. J said quietly as he pulled away from the car. I peeled off and left Dr. J in a cloud of dust. Everyone looked at me funny as we drove off to the lake. 'I hope he doesn't get mad at me for that,' I thought. Then we all cracked up at that thought.

At the lake, Jason and I had a drag race across the big lake. I raced Jason, in his Black Master craft, with my red Advantage Victory speedboat. I kept smoking Jason because I kept using my NOS that were installed with the boat, and I'll tell you, there were enough NOS to blow my Skyline's engine right out of the hood, but the boat handled that amount with ease – real ease. I also saw Amy do tight 360's with her black Jet Ski.

By the time I docked my boat, I decided to go for another run. But then Jason and I saw a wet Duo and Trel.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story," Quatre replied.

"Judging by their looks of their faces, I say we didn't see much," I said as I headed back to my boat.

Then, in the middle of no where, Relena appears with a long hose and an evil grin on her face.

"Oh boys," she said.

In an instant, Quatre and Wufei ran off the docks, and Duo and Trel followed. But Jason and I just stood there laughing.

"You wouldn't dare," Jason laughed.

"Oh would I," she said as she turned on the jets. And she found it funny. But trying to resist a ton a pressure from that hose was one thing. But soon, she lost her footing on the dock – she couldn't handle the pressure and force – and I took advantage. I shook off the pressure and just grabbed her and placed her over my shoulder. My mission: to probably throw her off the dock. But she kept pounding my back over and over, and I got to say: that hurt…that really hurt.

"You wouldn't dare," she said, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I had my smirk on. I jumped off the dock, taking her with me. Now, that was fun.

After hours of racing and water fights, we grabbed some bites.

By the time the evening came along, I felt tired, and I decided to improve on my Philippine tan (or hella dark, as Rex Navarrete would say). Then, Relena came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Matthew, what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a human being," I responded dryly.

"No, that's what I mean. Are you German? Japanese? French? Anything?" she asked again, circling my chest with her finger.

I grabbed her finger and said, "That is classified." I got up and jogged away from her.

Now, I tried to figure out what in the hell was going on… then I saw my team talking over that same exact thing: they tried to extract information from us, but didn't work.

"'Cause," I filled in, "they wanted information from us, so they decided to corner us, since they thought it would be easier for them to get the info."

"So, what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Trel replied.

"I do," Jason said. "How about we play a game?"

"Jason, this is no time for a game," Savanna said.

Then it hit me: we bet them for the information, and if we lose, we give it; if we win, they got to keep their mouths shut.

"What he means is that we challenge them to a game with a bet," I said.

"And the bet would be the information," said Amy.

"And if we won, they wouldn't have to bug us anymore," Trel added happily.

"Just one question: what's the game?" Savanna asked.

We got into a huddle and thought about it then we came up with the perfect game: H-O-R-S-E. We broke the huddle and ran towards the Gundam pilots and Relena.

"Hey Gundam pilots!" Jason hollered.

The six heads turned to see a very confident group.

"We have come for a little wager," I said coolly.

"And what would that be?" Heero asked back.

"We challenge you to a game," Amy said.

"A game in which skill and teamwork is used," Trel added.

"It's this simple: you win, and you get your answers," Savanna explained.

"And if we lose?" Trowa asked.

"You can't ask us any questions about our lives as long we're here," I said.

The Gundam group got into their huddle, but after awhile, all of us got impatient, and we started to tap our toes in that certain way. Then, they broke it.

Quatre turned to us and said, "We accept. What's the game?"

We all said, "H-O-R-S-E."


	7. A Good Old Game of HORSE

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Six: A Good Old Game of H-O-R-S-E**

                The Gundam pilots looked at us confused. Duo added, "What in the heck is H-O-R-S-E?"

                "It's a game where we do a move and you have to copy it. If you fail to copy the move, or we fail in the same way, we gain a letter. The first team to H-O-R-S-E loses," Trel said with a smug on her face.

                "So, where the moves going to be done at?" Trowa asked.

                "They will be done at the lake," Savanna said as she crossed her arms. "We choose a person to represent us each round, and there are five rounds. We will be doing the moves and there are different water sports to do the tricks on."

                "I thought the only water sport was swimming," Heero said, trying to stay cool.

                "You would be surprised," Amy said.

                "You have one hour to prepare," I said. "When you're ready, we'll meet you at the dock."

                I started to walk over to the dock, and the rest of my team followed.

                "Hey, what are the sports?" Quatre asked.

                Jason ran up to the group, threw them a piece of paper, and ran back to prepare. The group opened up the list, and it showed all the events. It listed: Knee Boarding, Wave Boarding, Bare Foot Skiing, Trick Ski, and Ski Jumping.

                So, after an hour, give or take a few minutes, these were the decided match-ups:

                -Relena and Matthew, Bare Foot Skiing

                -Trel and Duo, Knee Boarding

                -Amy and Heero, Trick Ski

                -Savanna and Trowa, Ski Jumping

                -Jason and Wufei, Wave Boarding

                They also decided for Quatre to be the sub-in if any injury occurred on their team. I was already up and stretching, while Amy made sure we catch every single moment on tape. Savanna hooked up the ski rope, and Jason was driver in his Black Master craft; he checked the engine, but didn't find any problems – we were good to go. Trel also installed video cameras on Amy's Jet Ski and on Jason's boat. Then, the Gundam pilot group walked up on us quietly, but they stopped and looked up at us, except for me, I was still stretching.

                "So are you ready? We have about 20 minutes left," Amy said, looking for a camera moment now from them. All of them nodded, except for Duo. He had to do something to fire the team up, although I thought it wouldn't work.

                He ran up to the camera and yelled, "Bring it on! I'll take all of you on!"

                "Right," Savanna said in her Dr. Evil voice while she tightened the rope.

                Whatever," I said in my aggressive voice.

                "Whatever floats your boat," Jason said as he tested the engine.

                "Oh, we'll bring it. The question is: will you bring it?" Trel said, crossing her arms again.

                "Let's do this!" Duo yelled into the camera again.

                "Fine; but I would test your equipment if I were you," Savanna said as she pointed to their shed with all their equipment in it.

                "Let's test our gear," I said to my team.

                After a few checks, checks, and more checks, we were good to go.

                "Let's light this candle!" Jason said, revving the engine to a high peak.

                We stood there checking last minute things while Jason warmed the engine up. The original Gundam pilots, looks like, brought their C game along with their gear; they set it on the dock. Amy was also doing last minute checks with her laptop making sure all cameras were rolling.

                "So, who's the first victim?" I said, putting on my gloves.

                "For what? Trick Skiing? Knee Boarding?" Duo kept asking.

                "Bare Foot Skiing," I said, looking at the list. I picked up my walkie-talkie and called up Jason and Savanna to bring me up, but then someone had to interrupt me, and it was Relena.

                "I am," she said, walking up to me.

                'Damn, this is going to be easy – real easy – too easy – really too easy,' I thought with confidence.

                **Round One: Matthew VS. Relena in Bare Foot Skiing**

**                "Alright," I said as I called up Jason and Savanna again.**

                "We're ready at the pick-up point. How long until you get there?" I asked over the radio.

                A small cracking could be heard, and then Jason came up. "We are good to go. Reaching rendezvous point in 10 minutes, over" he said.

                "Alright, I'm standing in position," I said calmly walking towards the edge.

                "Rodger that," the voice replied.

                I threw my radio to Amy and she hooked it on the charger. Then I had to explain to Relena the details of the game: what's she has to do, the one lap around the lake thing, and above all else, if she failed, they get a H.

                I kept on waiting for them to pick me up. While I waited, I went through everything that I would do in my head, mostly everything _she can't do_. Then I saw Savanna fly past me and throw me the rope that I would hang on to. I jumped into the water as the boat passed. Then the boat took off, and I took off too. And damn, it was an adrenaline rush: I was pulling off moves left and right. My team called it break dancing; I called it "Moves You'll _Probably See Tony Hawk Do." Then I went off like crazy, getting one foot off, spinning a 900 and a 1080 in the water, and other things._

                Now, I was about to reach the finish line, and I was stated to hit the ski jump. Now, to hit the ski jump barefooted is some crazy ass shit. I wouldn't do any tricks at the end of the jump, but just run on, let go of the rope, and dive into the warm water. And I did just that.

                After that, I swam back to shore, got me a towel to wipe myself off, and watch Relena do her run; my team gave me a standing ovation. And damn, she didn't last long. On her first trick attempt, she slipped and hit the water hard, and I mean hard, like hitting the pavement. She had the swim of shame to go through, and now the original G-team had a H.

                **Round Two: Duo VS. Trel in Knee Boarding**

**                After wiping off a clean victory, I was slated to sit shotgun with Jason. We again did the last minute checks.**

                "Boat?" Amy asked.

                "Clear," I responded.

                Soon enough, we were off, and I watched her have a good run. She kept going through the grinding pipes, doing tricks similar, but different, to mine. Then we headed for the ski jump. She took it, and did a 540 flip with a perfect landing. I clapped as I saw her 'Top that Duo' smug.

                Then I saw Duo's run. He did well too, but then he also hit the deck, but harder. Now, they had H-O. 'One they hit H-O-R, its over. Complete sweep,' I thought.

                **Round Three: Heero VS. Amy in Trick Skiing**

Currently, I was slated to hit the boat and drive it for this run.

I drove over to pick up Amy in my boat, and she started her run. She did some ballet moves, and moves as seen in YMCA and Dance Fever. I couldn't see, since I was focused on driving. I heard she did some crazy moves, like spinning around on foot; I thought with her skill, she could handle it. As she passed by the dock, she gave a bow and was raising the roof. I pulled the boat over to let Heero go. He did everything good, but had a difficult time balancing, and he didn't do the ballet moves, so he lost, and now the team had a deficit of H-O-R. My prediction had come true.

**Round Four: Trowa VS. Trel in Ski Jumping**

I was slated to drive again. Amy handed me the 2-way; Trel wanted to talk to me.

"Talk to me," I said over the 2-way.

"Try to stay 60-80 mph when I reach the jump. Make sure you stay to the right at all times and stay ahead of me when I jump," she said.

"Got that," I responded.

I pulled out, and we were off. I did everything she did, and took the jump very well, and had a good hang time. She did a 540 side front flip, and landed perfectly. I pulled to the side, and I caught my breath as Trel did the same.

"That…was so…sweet!" she shouted as she gave hugs for all.

Still, the original G-team had no luck. Trowa also had good hang time, but wiped out, and skis flew in pieces in all directions, giving them the H-O-R-S.

**Round Five: Wufei VS. Jason in Wave Boarding (Game Point)**

This was it. If Jason wins this, we will have swept all events H-O-R-S-E to nothing. I felt like bring out my broom for good measure.

This is also my third time in a row piloting Jason's boat. I didn't mind, but fatigue didn't come into play, since I went first in the competition.

"Operation Big Air Dare or Kick Wufei's Ass is a go!" he yelled as he was strapped up for a win. Now, since the original G-team was losing, they needed something, anything. Wufei decided to kick Jason's ass before he did. As Jason took off, Wufei ran to the water, trying to catch Jason. And he fell. This was one for the highlight reel.

He was running well, and I thought with this run, Wufei had nothing, and the sweep would be complete. But Jason had to scare the shit out of all of us when he decided to finish it all.

"Jason, don't you dare!" we all yelled to him.

He didn't pay attention, but like a Hail Mary, sometimes you make it. He amazingly did a front flip – just a 360 – and didn't wipe. As he came back to shore, we all congratulated him for the closing run to finish it off.

Wufei was now up. It was clutch time and if they had anything left in them, this was a must-win. If they lost, they will have been swept, and the information they desperately wanted would be swept away from them. And they didn't have anything left – they were out of gas. Wufei tried to do a karate move, but didn't since there were straps on him. He landed on his back with a large smack.

It was officially over: we could pull out the brooms now. We all celebrated, and then we went up to them and shook their hands.

"Good game," "Nice game," we all said to them. They all responded in the same way, despite their asses getting wipped.

After cleaning everything up, we headed back up to the house to eat a victory meal. I also wanted to help out in creating a custom highlight reel of today's tournament. We unloaded he cars, took a shower, and headed for the dining room, where we saw Dr. J waiting for us.

"I see you had a good time at the lake," he said.

"Yes," we all said.

"Well, your vacation has to be cut short just a bit: you have a mission," he told us.

"A mission?" Savanna asked off.

"Cool! Our first mission!" Amy squealed.

"Our first step towards freedom," I said with confidence.

"Our first piece of Osama bin Laden," Trel said, rubbing her hands together.

"My virus should come in handy," Jason said, laughing like a madman.

"Your mission is an infiltrate and destroy mission. Your mission is to infiltrate the enemy's base, steal the information, and destroy the base," he explained. He went on and briefed us some more: on infiltration method and the location of bin Laden's Gundam.

"And that's about it. And oh, and here's your mission clothing," he said as he threw packages to us.

I opened the package to reveal my black stealth suit, black leather gloves, and my black combat boots.

We all went upstairs to change, and we all came back down with a cool and smug look on our faces. He handed us all our weapons, which we took happily. 

"Good luck and god speed," he told all of us.

We all headed for the garage, and headed off to the base where our Gundams where stored.

Before the mission started, I decided to test out my guns, giving off a few practice rounds. The Desert Eagles handled perfectly, even when I welded two of them, and the recoil didn't bother me. My Uzis worked too.

I took off in Neo-Bird Mode with Shining Bird Wing; I looked over the intel while flying to my destination.

We were all one when we left, but no one knew if we would come back as a team of life or death.


	8. Our First Mission

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Seven: Our First ****Mission******

                The base we were headed for was close to the ocean, a forest, and a mountainside, perfect hiding places, or perfect ambush spots. Stonecoat, piloted by Trel, was near the foot of the mountain waiting patiently for the signal from Jason, who was deep in the forest quietly hacking away into the mainframe. I was circling, reading the base and the enemy's positions, also waiting for that signal; Amy did the same. Savanna was looking like a submarine, stealthy cruising under the depths of the ocean.

                In a few minutes, Jason was in. It was a piece of cake, like hacking into a home computer.

                "Okay, I'm in," Jason said. "The first thing we need to is to plant the virus in the server, retrieve the information, and delete it. There are three rooms that house the main computers, with access to the mainframe. So, Amy, you need the first computer room, and it's heavily secured by cameras and guards, so take the AC ducts to access them, then plant the bug. One that's in, it'll disable all the security cameras and systems, so the next jobs will be easier after that. Trel, you hit the second room though the mobile suit wing and you'll have an easier time getting in, thanks to the bug, plus there are fewer guards. Grab the info, then Matthew, my man; you have to hit the delete button. Are we ready to rock and roll?"

                "Just one question," Amy said.

                "What are you two going to be doing?" Trel asked.

                "Savanna's decoy and I'm leading into the base. You guys better get moving," he said.

                Amy, Trel, and I took our positions around the base. Our read was good: there's no one home in the outside, but knew that the inside was heavily defended.

                "Are we all green?" Jason asked.

                "We are green to go," I said, keeping and eye on Trel, Amy, and for guards.

                Everyone else came in and we ready to hit it.

                In a few seconds, the mission was underway, as Savanna and Silver Wing erupted the base into red alert. I waited until Amy was in and she planted the bug, so I sat in my mobile suit, keeping myself away from harm.

                "Go, go, go. Virus is in," Jason said.

                "Rodger that," I said.

                I got out of my suit and infiltrated the base easily. I pulled out my guns as I headed into the main building. I had to peek around every corner, since guards may be on the lookout for any intruders. I had my fingers on the trigger finger, making sure I'm not caught first in a shootout, but I went through undetected. I found the computer room, sat down, and started to access the mainframe in a record time. Once I reached to my destination, I readied myself to hit the delete button.

                "Jason, I made it, and I'm ready," I said.

                "Alright, wait for the signal, and then hit it," he came back.

                I waited a few minutes, and then Jason came back to me with good news.

                "Okay Matt, you can press the button," he told me.

                "With pleasure," I said.

                With one hit of the button, the whole entire system was wiped out. "Deleted," I said in a Strong Bad voice.

                I ran back to Shining Bird Wing, and started it up. In a few, I was in the air, ready to destroy the base with my Twin Buster Rifle. With one hit, the base was up in flames. Then I saw explosions across the beach, and when I flew over, I saw Savanna's, Trel's, and Amy's Gundam side down with salt water on them. 'Oh, shit,' I thought. Then a weird chuckle came on the radio, and my radar picked up something. I turned around to see a black Gundam on the cliff.

                "So, you're the so-called leader of the group," the voice said.

                I knew it was coming. I pulled out my beam saber, and the black one did the same. We were underway in our duel. At this point, I didn't know who in the hell was in there, but I would know later it was bin Laden himself. It was a stalemate until he pulled off a cheap move, and I lost my grip on my saber, and now I was cornered next to the ocean. But then savior came in a form of Jason's Gundam. He fired his missiles, and he hit him right on target. Screaming was heard, and Osama said, "I'll be back for you Gundam pilots!" as he flew into the black sky.

                The lying Gundams got up, and the cursing commenced.

                "Take a number and get in line sister: I got first pickings," Savanna growled.

                "Save some for me too," Amy said.

                "Lets head back and see what we got on the disk," I said.

                I transformed back into my Neo-Bird mode and flew back, with the others in back of me.

                It was a good performance for our first mission; except for the bin Laden show up.


	9. Life After Our First Mission

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Eight: Life After Our First ****Mission******

                That next morning, we were all worn out, tired, and beaten to an unrecognized pulp, except for Jason, who looked like he went to Starbucks. Dr. J came in and saw the beaten team.

                "What happened?" he asked.

                I walked by, said, "A big problem," and continued walking towards my car.

                A few minutes later, I went back to the room with folders in hand. I heard groans from the women.

                "I know, I know, but we have to do this," I said to them, passing out manila folders. On the projector screen, a picture of Osama bin Laden came up. Jason threw a ketchup packet at the screen.

                "This," I said pointing to the picture, "is our enemy number one." The picture switched to a diagram of the black Gundam. "This is his Gundam, nicknamed 'Black Plague.'"

                "OK, we already know that. What's the point of this?" Amy said.

                "We have ourselves another mission," I said with incontinence.

                "Hold the phone: another mission? We just got back like last night," Trel said looking through the folder.

                "Like 4 hours," Trel mumbled sarcastically under a pillow.

                "Anyway, the mission is not until tomorrow night where Relena is giving a speech, and she's been called up for an assassination attempt," I explained.

                "Pray…tell great leader: where is going to be at?" Savanna asked sleepily.

                 "A ball," I said.


	10. Operation: Guns and Roses Part 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Nine: Operation: Guns and Roses Part 1**

                "A ball?" they all asked.

                "Yeah, you know: tuxedo, dresses, dancing. You get the idea?" Duo said as he walked in with the Gundam pilots and Relena.

                "Let me guess: you five are coming too?" Trel asked, pointing to the group.

                "Yes," they all said. Jason started to laugh as he fell off his chair. We all looked at him confused as Savanna slapped her forehead like she's always done.

                "You five wearing a tuxedo!" he laughed out loud.

                "You have to wear one too boy," Wufei snapped back.

                He stopped laughing quickly. "No way! I'm not wearing a tux and tie, because when that happens, the whole world will come to an end," he snapped back.

                "Does that mean we have to head to the city and do some shopping? I don't my sneakers are going to look right at the ball," Trel said as she walked to a vacant computer.

                "I don't think we can. We don't have any dough," Amy said.

                "Plus, we have no way of concealing our weapons," I added.

                "That's not a problem. Remember, I'm a billionaire," Quatre said with a smile on his face.

                "Plus," a voice said from the shadows, "I have some things that might help you with your special attire." Dr. J appeared out of the shadows.

                We were all still tired from the last mission, so we headed up to our rooms to crash for most of the day. The next day, Trel was first up. She went down and ate breakfast at the dining room, and one by one, the rest did the same. Then all of us received credit cards from Quatre, which would obviously come in real handy. We all jumped into Relena's pink Lincoln Town Car limo, and headed to the mall. We ended up at a few stores filled with dresses and tuxedos. One by one, they chose their wear, and went to the dressing room.

                I was the first one up. I looked around for a bit, and then I found a white dinner jacket. It kind of looked like an Admiral's uniform, and I thought it would suit me. It had a number of buttons from the cufflinks up (the end of the sleeve up), and I counted 6. I also grabbed the rest of my wear and headed for the dressing rooms. After I was done changing, I went out to a runway, were Relena and the girls were standing. I was calm, and my hands were balled up into a fist; kind of like a military official. She walked around me, looked at my clothing, and made some changes. I started to blush a bit as she walked around me. Those girls saw it, and they were plotting something that I didn't like very well.

                "Don't you dare! I will kill all of you if you even think of doing that," I mouthed at them. They giggled evilly at me as Relena went to go sit down.

                "I think you should wear that to the ball; it suits you well. The white really brings out the color of your eyes," she told me.

                "Thanks," I said coolly. I started to head back to the dressing room when they started to crack up again. I turned around, gave them a Yuy-glare-but-not-quite-Yuy-quality, and started to walk again. They laughed even harder and even fell out of their seats. Relena was clueless, but she joined the fun and laughed a little too.

                I waited for everyone else to find their wear. While I waited, I grabbed a bite to eat, got me some new video games, and other things to make myself look good.

                We bought the clothing and headed back to the house to prepare for that night's events. We all got dressed and left for the ball early to set up surveillance. We went into the ballroom and found a large dining room, a balcony above, and double doors that led to a beautiful garden.

                The plan was this: Jason would camp up top the balcony with his computer showing the FBI's Most Wanted List so that he could spot the terrorists. Trel was going to be Jason's backup if Jason couldn't spot the terrorists. I would be watching over Relena closely in the ballroom and backstage. And Savanna and Amy would be in the garden, watching the outside.

                Jason set camp on the balcony as the rest of us installed cameras around the place. For safe keeping, we store our Gundams under heavy camouflage. Then Jason called us to the balcony.

                "All cameras are a go," he said typing furiously to activate each camera.

                 "Does everyone know what to do exactly?" I said to my team.

                "I'm coming out, so you better get this party started!" Amy sang.

                "Let's rock this joint!" Trel yelled. An echo could be heard.

                "P-A-R-T-WHY because I gotta!" Jason sang dancing in his seat.

                "We rock this party that rocks the piñata," Savanna said as she twirled her finger.

                "Um…I'll take that as a yes," I said calmly.

                We all decided that since the ball wasn't starting anytime soon, we killed some time and did some touch-ups. Then we were headed back to the hall when Dr. J appeared.

                "I think your outfits need a little something," he said as the five doctors appeared holding silver-hard suitcases.

                Each pilot received a suitcase with their own weapon or weapons in it.

                I opened up my suitcase to see my improved 9mm Silver Mini-Uzi Sub-Machine Guns fitted with silencers, laser tracers, and custom grips. Packed below it were my Gundanium-built Silver 0.50cal Desert Eagles, also fitted with laser sightings and custom grips for my personal comfort. And below that were a pair of silver silencers for the "Deagle."

                "Your ammunition is in here," he said. He handed me a smaller case, like a CD case. I opened it to see my clips all laid out for me, condensed for package in small packages. It had four Uzi clips (32 round capacity each) and four Deagle clips (7 round capacity each). "Also, those silencers for the Deagles were also made from Gundanium. I tested them, and they work pretty well. It provides 55dB (decibels) of sound reduction and total elimination of muzzle flash. When you fire, you won't hear or see anything, but you'll hear a real tiny 'pop,' and the click of the trigger operating."

                Amy got a bracelet, with I thought worked for her. It creates laser arrows for tight situations. Trel received a Japanese Short Sword. Savanna also got a bracelet, which creates a sword and shield. But when I saw that Jason got pepper spray, I cracked up. But he actually received a PSG-1, one of the most accurate off-the-shelf- sniper rifles available in the world. 

                Amy and Trel broke out with a suitcase of their own. It contained 2-way radios that came from James Bond movies. It had 2 Omega watches with earpieces and purple magnet earrings. Jason and I took the watches, and Amy and Trel took the earrings.

                "They are 2-way radios. Trel and I rigged them up, since we had free time on our hands. For the watches, turn the band to the right to talk, and turn the band to the left to end the transmission. You have to listen through the provided earpieces, but they're wireless. For the earrings, you can go 2-way: talk and listen at the same time without switching.

                "Cool," we all said, testing out this new equipment.

                After the last minute checks and tests, we walked down the hallway and out into the driveway. The Gundam pilots and three limos – a black Cadillac Escalade, a white Lincoln Navigator, and Relena's pink Lincoln Town Car - greeted us. Now, at this time, the girls started their little evil operation, coined "Operation: Guns and Roses." I didn't know they even had an evil plan against me. Anyway, the girls walked up to Relena and started to talk to her.

                I just sat there, loading and testing the sights on my Deagles. Then I saw Amy, and she started to talk to me.

                "Hey Matthew," she said. She had a sly grin on her face.

                "And no, I'm not going to get involved in any of your little schemes," I said coolly.

                "No. I wasn't going to do that. But we did just talk to Relena," she said.

                "Relena?" I asked.

                "It seems that she needs her bodyguard early," she told me. "She told us that she would feel comfortable on the drive there if someone was in the limo with her."

                "You mean she's going by herself," I said, worried.

"Well duh," she said as she walked back to the rest of the group.

                After some careful thinking, and an analysis of their so called "evil" plan, I decided to ride with Relena. I went back to the group to check on them.

                After some last-last-last minute detail changes, we were surely ready to go. Relena's limo would go first, following by the Escalade and the Navigator. I opened the door as Relena got into her limo, then I got in myself, and we were off to the ball. It would a long drive – maybe half and hour – so I thought of my mission objectives.

                Operation: Guns and Roses was a go.


	11. Operation: Guns and Roses Part 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Ten: Operation: Guns and Roses Part 2**

We were halfway through the trip to the ball, which was supposed to take place on a luscious country club. After we did everything a few hours ago, I got me some clubs and did a few holes. I didn't do so well: +2; but hey, I did get a few birdies.

                Anyway, I was looking at Relena when Amy decided to say hi.

"This is Amy contacting Matthew, do you copy over," I heard over the earpiece.

I continued to stare out of the window, and Amy said the same thing again. I was about to answer her, but she butted in.

"Don't talk, but just nod your head if you got the messages," she told me. I nodded. Relena was staring out the window.

"I know; I know what you're thinking: your team set you up, right?" Amy said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Dude, we've known that you liked her; the blushing gave it away. You know it, and we know it, and probably she knows it," Jason said. I was getting a bit upset, and that caught her attention.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"No, nothing's wrong. My tie is just too tight," I said nervously loosing it. 'So much for that jam,' I thought.

"Matthew dear, start a conversation for god sakes," Trel shouted. I winced at the tone of her voice.

"Matthew, just ask a few questions. We're almost there, like 5 to 10 minutes," Savanna said. I nodded.

                I asked her, "Have you ever watched football?"

                She turned, smiled, and said, "To be perfectly honest, I never heard of such a game.

                So, for the rest of the trip there, I explained the rules, teams, and the many kinds of football in the world. She got very interested and continued to ask more questions. Now, for a Pacifist, I didn't know she would be interested in a violent sport.

                Before we knew itbe interested in a violent sport. for a Pacifist, I didn', we where there. I spoke to my teammates before I got out the car. "Assume stances," I said to them. Then I got out, held my hand out for Relena – which she took – and escorted her to the ballroom.

                I decided to sit down for a bit. Ballroom music could be heard in the room. She sat next to me, and I continued to tell her about football, like how soccer in Europe is called football. I was continuing on, when she asked me, "Would you like to dance?" I said, "I would love to."

We got out onto the ballroom floor, and we started to waltz. Now, this would be harmony: just she and I dancing, and no one else were there; just the two of us all alone. But the thing is, with all my weapons, I thought I wouldn't be this moveable, but I certainly was.

As we went on, I saw my other teammates getting onto the ballroom floor and dancing, but we where the one that was there from the beginning.

We where deeply looking into each other eyes and we continued to dance slowly to the music.

But what happened next, I didn't expect…


	12. Something Gone Terribly Wrong

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Eleven: Something Gone Terribly Wrong  **

                We were dancing the night away. I knew that the girl's plan had backfired, and I wanted to laugh at them, but I had to keep my composure. Then I saw a black cloaked figure crash through the ceiling window and land on the stage.

                At that moment, I knew that we were into something.

                "Everyone get out of here!" I yelled. Everyone ran, and the team, the Gundam pilots in the room, and Relena stayed. Jason stood his ground on the balcony. We prepared ourselves for a firefight.

"I smell a rat," Amy said.

The figure chuckled at the thought. "I may be a rat my dear, but I am at least a rat with many friends," he said as he backed off and OZ soldiers with AK-47 rifles, about 20 to 30, surrounded us. I tried to act cool as I went to my jacket. I quickly pulled out my Uzis, and shot the first two people my gun saw. Everyone else pulled out their weapons, the firefight started, and Relena ran for cover to avoid stray bullets. Amy and Jason backed me as I mowed down soldiers with shots. Whenever I got into a jam, or I had to reload, Amy and Jason watched my six as I shot and reloaded. Since the soldier's accuracy was horrible, I was able to dodge the shots with ease and shoot them with 100% accuracy. I eventually ran out of ammo for my Uzis, so I pulled out my Deagles and used them. "Say hello to my little friend," I said to them when I pulled out my Deagles. I even picked up 2 AK-47 and used them against the soldiers. Another 10 to 20 came in as reinforcements, but we got them too.

In the end, we bagged about 30 to 40 OZ soldiers, and now the figure mysteriously reappeared on the stage. Heero and Trowa ran back from the garden to see the dead people.

"Correction: a rat with many _dead _friends," Amy said, reloading her bracelet for another attack. Jason and I reloaded our guns and quickly aim them at him again.

"You have something that I want," the figure said, pointing to Duo, "and that is the Gundam pilots." Duo blinked a few times. "Not you boy, the girl behind you," he went on. Trel stepped ahead of Duo with a smirk on her face.

Jason jumped down from the balcony to the bottom floor. "Okay, you got us," he said mockingly as he put his hands up. We started to snicker, catching on to his plan very quickly.

"I knew it was you," he said, pointing to all of us. We all stepped forward, saying "Yeah, you found me," or "How did you know it was me?" mockingly.

"I want you to come quietly with no resistance. Is that understood?" he asked us. We all nodded.

Then Trel decided to go for it as he walked towards the cloaked figure. "Um…Mr. Cloaked Guy sir, I was wondering…" she trailed.

"Wondering about what?" he said looking at Trel confused.

"Wondering how you like this!" she yelled as she pulled out her Japanese Short Sword and held it to the figure's throat in a headlock.

"All of you get the hell out of here!" I shouted as I pointed to the door. The Gundam pilots looked at us. "That goes for you too Relena!" I continued yelling having my gun pointed at the figure without looking.

"But…" she said, looking at a focused Matthew and his team.

                "Just go already!" Savanna shouted, trying to help Trel in her occupation of the figure. Quatre and Wufei brought Relena back to her senses, and was lead to the door. When the Gundam pilots left the room, the figure had a loose grip against him, and he knocked off Trel; she went flying into the wall hard. Savanna jumped into the air, and prepared for a fistfight, but she too went flying into the wall. Jason, carrying his sidearm – a SOCOM Pistol, and I fired a few rounds and got up on the stage. Then he pulled out a remote control, chuckled, and showed it to all of us.

"He's going kamikaze!" Jason yelled as everyone got into a defensive position.

There was an explosion, and we opened our eyes, we saw just smoke, but no blood whatsoever.

"Where did he go?" Amy asked, looking around.

Then, a jet engine was heard overhead. We all looked up and we saw a nose-diving Black Plague, and it was diving fast.

"Oh shit, he's gonna do it," Jason said. Everyone ran into the gardens. We ran towards the forest, when he did the unthinkable.

"Everybody hit the deck!" I yelled as Black Plague hit the building hard, and everything went red. When we looked up, we saw the buildings in flames and a figure walk out of the flaming building. We headed to our Gundams and fired them up for a fight. One at a time, we tried to take it out, but each time, it came out without a single dent. Part of the building collapsed, and memories flashbacked before our eyes. Now, we just stood there, looking at the partially-collapsed building.

We got out of our Gundams and we were near the ashes of the building.

Savanna picked up some of the ashes that were burning and rubbed it between her fingers; she winced at the heat of the ashes. She had a sprained ankle and a burnt hand.

"It's real, all of this is real. I can feel the pain," she said shockingly.

Amy looked at the swing set that was once hung; it was now a pile of burnt wood. She had a sprained wrist and pain in her shoulder.

"It's not a dream, but a nightmare," she said sadly looking at the pile.

Jason stared at the support beams that were standing tall, but were now on the ground covered with ash. He was also hurt, with a migraine headache and a bleeding leg.

"Just like the 11th," he said. He threw a stone at the beams and ashes fell from it.

Trel looked at the stage was about to collapse too. She also looked at the violin that someone left behind; she picked it up. She received bruised ribs and probably one or two broken ribs.

"This was in no way close to the 11th," she said.

I was in the middle of the ballroom floor, and I looked at it closely. I was also injured with a twisted wrist and a badly bleeding arm.

"Gone in an instant," I said.

"How are we going to defeat them?" Trel asked holding the violin.

"I don't know, but we'll find ourselves a way," I growled. 


	13. Retreat, Tactical Planning, and Training

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twelve: Retreat, Tactical Planning, and Training**

                We all walked away from the burning building, abandoning our Gundams. While we hiked through the dark woods, the group was tending to their injuries. I was in front tending my bleeding arm, Jason was supporting Savanna in the walk back, and Amy and Trel were helping each other out.

                We were almost there – about a half a mile – when six figures appeared out the middle of nowhere. We found out it was the five other Gundam pilots and Relena.

                "What happened to you?" Quatre asked.

                "Let's just say, we've met our greatest enemy," Trel said, grabbing her side and breathing irregularly.

                "An enemy that you've never seen before," Savanna said slumping on tree and sitting on the base.

                "What do you mean?" Trowa asked the wounded group.

                "You guys wouldn't understand," Trel said. She put Amy down and tried to soothe her shoulder; Amy winced in pain.

                Relena ran up to me, tore a piece of her dress off, and wrapped my wound with it. "What do you mean, 'we wouldn't understand?'" she asked as she cared for my arm. She went on until I got up, said coldly, "It's none of your concern," and started to walk towards a path. The group was shocked because they wouldn't understand because they can't find out where we came from and any other shit like that.

                I waited for everyone else to come back, and then we continued to walk towards the mansion. An hour later, we made it fatigued. We cleaned up our wounds and went to bed.

                The next morning, Jason and I did a bit of tactical planning in the form of video games, figuring out how in the hell we're going to beat bin Laden. For the next few hours, we played _Rainbow Six 3_, _SOCOM II: U.S. Navy Seals, _and other tactical games to find the answer. And we kept getting cornered beat. Even though we plan again, over and over, we still got our asses beat. We had enough; Jason threw his controller down and started to curse in English and Spanish. I too cursed, but all in Japanese so that no one knew what I was really cussing about and or on.

                Jason was still mad when I looked at the TV screen and found my answer.

                "Jason…look!" I yelled at him.

                "So we got beat again," he said. Then he saw what I saw. "…YES!!!" he yelled.

                We both ran towards the girl's room to tell our brilliant plan. "Meeting in the board room!" we both yelled.

                Within a few minutes, everyone was in the room, waiting for me to speak.

                "I have a plan of action," I stated with a grin on my face. "But we must move fast."

                I showed them footage from the games we played while explaining that we need to corner him or surround him on order to have a chance at a capture. Our only option we thought was to kill him on site or capture him, but he would mostly escape from capture. So, we had a problem.

                Dr. J cracked opened the door to see what we were up to.

                "Hey J! We got a plan!" I yelled at him. In response, he came in.

                "OK, what is it?" he asked.

                We explained everything again including our problem of "what to do with bin Laden."

                "Hmm…that is a problem. I have an idea, but I'll take some time," he told us.

                "How much time?" Savanna asked leaning her chair back.

                "About two to three days," he said.

                "We only have a short amount of time," Trel said sipping her water.

                "Alright then: two days tops," he negotiated with us.  
  


                "What do you think Matt? Is that enough?" Amy asked me.

                "It probably would," I said as I got up to walk around the room.

                "But what are going to do for two days?" Jason asked.

                "May I suggest some training?" he said. We all stared at him, and then we all laughed. "No really, I'm serious," he said in a deep voice; we all stopped laughing. "There's an island that I own out in the Pacific Ocean in the Fuji Islands region. It has many regions to train on: forests, mountain, artic, ocean, and fields. You get the idea," he told us while he threw a map to Jason. "That should give the location and coordinates to the island," he went on, and then he left.

                "So…," Jason said confused, "should we go?"

                "Sure; some training could help us," Trel said.

                "I need some training. I need to get back into shape!" Amy said.

                "Fine by me," Savanna said.

                "Alright. Let's pack up and head out," I told my team.

                When we opened the door, Duo slammed into the door and fell backwards. He got up, smiled nervously, and brushed himself off. The others gave us cold glares then retreated to their rooms. We also headed to our rooms to pack up. In a short amount of time, we were in our mission clothing, headed to the garage to head to the airport. Quietly, we put our stuff in our trunks and headed towards the airport.

                When we arrived at the airport, we boarded quickly a plane to head to the islands. It would a long time, so everyone focused on their training and the upcoming missions…


	14. Training at the Island

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirteen: Training At the ****Island******

            Once we reached the isle, we went to training immediately. Jason was in the forest meditating while Savanna was on the ocean surfing, trying to predict the wave movements. Amy was wall climbing on a stone mountain, which was the shortest mountain on the island. Meanwhile, Trel was on the peak of the tallest mountain doing her physical conditioning; it was very cold for a place where the climate is hot. 

                As for me, I was up near a cave with a beautiful waterfall working on my sword techniques. I wearing all red with white shorts (the thing that Kenshin wears – only a bit darker on the red… a lot darker) and I were wearing some slippers, which where white. I was using a samurai sword that was part of the mantle piece in my room. I read the note that was next to it when I first reached my room and saw it.

                _Matthew, if you ever need to use these swords, you can be my guest._

_                From Dr. J_

When I took the sword out of the casing for the first time, I looked at the bold details. It was sharp enough to cut just about anything, and it was shiny enough to blind anyone. That afternoon, I went to the spot and started to work on my footwork and stroke, as well as ways to defeat my enemy. Before I knew it, I was slicing 3 bamboos on one side slice, and I was on my way to perfection.

                Anyway, I was taking a break from training, sitting on a rock near the edge of the shoreline of the lake when I heard bamboo snap. I jumped up from the rock, landed on the ground, ran, welded my sword, and almost killed the intruder. I was going to pierce the person in the head when I saw it was Relena; I stopped in mid-motion. She was shocked to find herself on the ground inches from a certain death.

                "Hello Matthew," she said to me ignoring the blade centimeters from her face. I drew down my sword, slid it back into the casing, and went to get a drink of mountain water. She was right behind, and she looked worried. I didn't know what was up with her today.

                "I'm sorry Matthew," she went on. I stopped drinking but I didn't look back at all. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, family, and your country." I continued drinking. "Matthew, say something," she pleaded.

                "You still don't get it, don't you?" I asked her as I stood up and took off my bandage.

                "What do you mean?" she asked back looking at an unhappy me. "I'm sorry and so are the other Gundam pilots."

                "Yeah right; all I've been getting is sympathy!" Amy yelled appearing out of the bushes. "I'm sick and tired of it!" she crossed her arms.

"I agree," Trel said also appearing out the bushes. "We came here to train and prepare to encounter an enemy that has entered your world. But we've been receiving sympathy in return!"

            "We are here for one reason and one reason only," Savanna said walking from the entrance from the cave carrying a surfboard. "That reason is to defeat him."

                "To get Osama bin Laden's ass out of here," Jason said as he walked down a path.

                Now, all of us where together, all of us were unhappy at everything they said. So much for a happy reunion…

                "We're sorry for everything that happened," Quatre said in a kind-hearted voice.

                "Sorry?" Savanna said in anger; her hair was dripping wet and hanging all across her face. "Sorry doesn't bring back dead people from the rubble." She had tears in her eyes.

                Trel added, "With our building back up standing tall and proud with planes flying past them."

                "You may have seen the footage, but we experienced it in real life," Amy said. "We have family back there figuring out where in god's name we are!"

                "You think it's a myth or a legend, but were we come from, it's real," I said drawing my sword and slashing more few bamboo trees with ease out of anger. "People are still fighting right now, even as I speak, for our freedom."

                "Then why are you still standing here? Shouldn't you go help them out?" Wufei asked twice.

                "Why did you kill Treize?" Jason came back, although it wasn't a good comeback.

                "I did not kill Treize. He's still alive, and I still want my revenge," he shouted.

                "Then you just answered your own question," Savanna said while crying.

                "What?" he said.

                "Anyone, and I mean anyone, from America would take this opportunity if it was given to them," Amy said.

                "To get revenge for their nation," Savanna said.

                "Their friends," Trel added.

                "Family," Amy added.

                "The future," Jason said proudly.

                "And the most important thing: freedom. That is why we're still here," I finished.

                "Enough with this stalemate; I'm hungry, so let's head back to the house," Jason said.

                We all walked off into the cave to get back to the house; the other Gundam pilots followed behind us.


	15. The Kiss

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fourteen: The Kiss**

We all decided to take a break for the rest of the evening since conditioning was cut short and we didn't feel like training again. The other Gundam pilots decided to stay at the island until morning, and then they would leave us to continue our training.

                I was in my bedroom, wrapping a fresh bandage around my arm. I was sitting on a computer chair looking information and data analysis on my Gundam's performance, and I was going to head out in a few to hang out for the rest of the night with my team, when I heard a knock on the door. I said, "Come in," and a calm Relena slowly walked in, took a chair, sat across from me, and looked at me.

                "I wanted to apologize for coming here. I knew you were training here," she said. She paused for a second as she looked at the table. "I just wanted to make sure it was true," she continued.

                "I understand," I said. I lifted her head with my hand gently and said, "Apology accepted," with a smile. She jumped up from her chair, ran over to me, and gave me a big hug. She was also crying on my shoulder. In response, I hugged her back and tried to comfort her anyway I can.

                "Oh Matthew," she sobbed. "You don't know how much that meant to me."

                She looked up to my blue eyes, and I brushed off the tears that were falling from her eyes. I didn't know it, and she didn't know it, but our lips were getting closer and closer. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. We both kissed, and for a moment, it felt like the time we were dancing: just her and me, no one else there; the only difference: we're a lot closer than that night. She deepened the kiss as I carried her onto my bed. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, and rested on my bed along side me, cuddling up.

                For the rest of the night, we chatted, and I even told her a few things about where I was from. I knew that she would understand everything that I said, and we spent a lot of time together. It was late, and she was already sleeping, still cuddled up. I fell asleep, cuddling up on her.

The next morning, I had to wake up early to train again. I didn't want to disturb Relena, so I slowly took her hands off of me, changed my clothing, and headed downstairs.

                During breakfast, we received a message from Dr. J. It stated, "We have finished our project. Come back to base."

                Now, I wonder what they came up with…and it better work…


	16. Suicide Mission

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifteen: Suicide ****Mission******

It was about 0730 hours when we received Dr. J's message. We left the island around 0800 hours, left the airport around 0910 hours, and arrived at the base at 1730 hours. We went into the planning room as the doctors welcomed us back.

                "Welcome back pilots. I hope your training was successful," Dr. J said. We nodded in response.

                "We have the item that will get rid of Osama bin Laden," Professor G said as he passed out a remote to each of us. "You press the button, here, to activate the machine."

                "All five of you must be surrounding him to activate it," Master O said.

                "Is that understood?" Doktor S asked us. We nodded again in response.

                "Bin Laden is waiting for you here," Dr. J said as a map appeared on the screen. It looked like it was somewhere in the US, in the northern states. "Good luck, god speed, and good bye," he said as he saluted. The other doctors saluted, left the room, and headed somewhere.

                We looked at the intel a bit more and the team was asking me questions. But Jason was acting weird, like he was spying on those doctors.

                After briefing, we headed to the garage to head to the Gundam bay. Jason ran in and said, "Guys, guys, did you know that-" he said before he was cut off by Savanna.

                "Yes Jason, it's very obvious that if they say 'Good luck, god speed, and good bye,' it means we're going on a suicide mission," Savanna said calmly heading for her motorcycle.

                "It was that or the salutes that gave it away," Amy said, grinning and getting on her bike.

                "Besides," Trel went over on the radio, "it's been fun. I mean how many people do you know that have piloted a Gundam?"

                "Not even anyone in the military," I said over the radio.

                We arrived at the base with our shining Gundams. We all thought that we were strong enough combined to defeat this evil and send it back to our world; it's not like wanted to.

                One of the tech people ran up to us and said, "You have an urgent transmission from HQ. Everyone needs to come."  

                We waited for a bit at the comm. room for the transmission to come through. But when did come through, the Gundam pilots and Relena showed up.

                "Hey guys, what's up?" Jason said happily.

                "Thank goodness Matthew you're safe," Relena said with a sigh of relief.

                "Where in the heck are you guys?" Duo asked.

                "Why did you contact us?" Amy asked back.

                "What's going on?" asked an enraged Heero.

                "We were tricked into going into a suicide mission," Trel said, looking down to avoid seeing Duo's concern eyes. "We found about it, but we still accepted it."

                "The doctors didn't know that we found out and they thought we were tricked into accepting the mission," I said in the best possible way in the best possible tone without making Relena cry more.

                "But why did you still accept?" Trowa asked.

                "We all have our reasons," Savanna said. "But all of us agreed because of the result if we succeed plus the benefits."

                "But why?" Duo cried out.

                "Look Duo! Don't make this any harder for us than it already is," Trel shouted at Duo; he stopped talking and started to listen to us.

                "We don't want you to experience what we've seen," Amy said with a tear.

                "But we can face it together!" Quatre said, also forming tears.

                "It will put all your lives in danger, and that's a risk we can't take," I said. Then I looked at Relena, smiled, said, "Good bye Relena," and left the comm. room.

                When I walked out, I heard a faint "No wait Matthew! I love you!" along with a faint cry. 'I love you too Relena,' I thought to myself.

                 I prepped for the mission as I waited for the rest of my team to say their goodbyes to their love ones.

                We left the base and no one wanted to speak over the radio…it was like a moment of silence...all over again…


	17. Duel With bin Laden

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Sixteen: Duel With bin Laden**

**-This chapter is dedicated to the heroes of Flight 93 who risked their lives for American freedom. God bless you all!!!**

It was close to our destination when we started to go over the plan again.

                "Do you think we did the right thing?" Trel asked over the radio.

                "I'm not sure, but I know that this is the only way," I responded.

                I checked out the map, and it looked like we were located in Pennsylvania, near Philly. When the radar was starting to pick up bin Laden's Gundam, we prepared for our final fight.

                "You know all your positions?" I asked my team. I heard "Yes" from them.

                "All right team, let's roll!" I yelled to them, and then took off with the afterburners, with the team to back each other up.

                Black Plague was standing on a mountain overlooking the forest and a bombed-out Philly. I flew over to him in Neo-Bird mode. I pulled out the transformation and was now in the mobile suit form, hovering a few feet from him with my beam saber drawn.

                Bin Laden chuckled as he said, "Do you dare to challenge me by yourself?"

                "No shit Laden," I said coldly as I turned on the jets and flew upward; he followed me, holding his red beam saber.

                When we reached about 4,000 ft, we started the duel. It went back and fourth, drawing blows on both sides; but I had the advantage because I pulled out my energy hand to crush parts of Plague's head and also used my machine guns to hold back a few charges. Then, I grabbed Plague by the face and threw him straight into the mountain side. When it came down to the basin, it met with Trel's Ocasta with heated thermal sabers.

                "Where's the other Gundam?" Bin Laden cried out.

                "None of your business!" Trel yelled out as now she had a chance to get a piece of him. It was also a hard-fought duel because he could still fly even though I gave him the first strike. It worked out for him until he came down, then Trel sliced off Plague's wings – which disabled his flying ability - and he hit the ground hard.

                "Have a nice trip; see ya next fall," Trel said.

                There was a grunt over the radio as bin Laden had a hard time getting his Gundam up. But when he did get up, he didn't see me or Ocasta; he saw Silver Wing with a silver laser whip in hand. She was floating in the air, and then accelerated quickly, throwing out the whip, catching Plague's arm, and dragging him across the vast forest. When she reached Philly, she whipped him into a burnt-out building.

                "Have a taste of your own medicine!" Savanna shouted.

                When we got up again, his left arm was disabled, and we've mostly succeeded in picking off Plague piece by piece. He was very pissed off, and now was looking for us 3; but we weren't there; Tenshi no Namida and Amy where there with a scythe in hands.

                "Having fun Bin-head?" Amy asked, twirling the scythe around her head in style.

                "No," he grunted.

                "Too bad because I am," she said happily as she sliced off his right arm and sent him deeper into the city. He fell into another building and now was really pissed. Then he heard stomping and a Godzilla-like noise. He got up, turned around, and saw a stomping Death Fortress. 

                We heard laughter from the radio – which was Jason's – as Fortress opened up his missile pods for an attack.

                "And now our feature presentation," Jason said in an announcer voice as Fortress launched its missiles and started to fire its guns. Bin Laden was hit badly and a smoke screen was formed. In the shadows, he saw five figures walking towards him. When the dust settled, he saw me with my energy hand glowing and the saber in the other hand.

                 "It's over bin Laden," I said as I charged up for a final attack. Ocasta appeared besides me holding a purple beam staff.

                "We have you surrounded. You're down for the count," Trel said as she pointed one of her beams at Plague.

                Silver Wing came along, twirling her staff, backing us up.

                "I'm amused by the easiness of this game," Savanna said calmly.

                Tenshi no Namida appeared behind bin Laden twirling her scythe in amazing style.

                "You ain't got to go home, but you have to get the hell of out here," Amy said.

                Bin Laden heard loud stomping coming towards him again. He turned around to see Fortress locked and loaded.

                "Jason, will you stop with the sound effects?" Amy shouted.

                "Alright, alright," he mumbled as he turned down the sound effects. "Now, where was I…oh yeah. Your team is losing with a blast! We're number one, so kiss my-"

                He was cut off by bin Laden's chuckling. I didn't know what he found funny since he was getting an ass whooping.

                "What's so funny?" Jason asked furiously.

                "Stupid Americans!" he shouted while laughing. "You fell right into my trap!"

                All of the sudden, despite Plague was virtually disabled, it started to glow white.

                "He's going kamikaze again!" Jason yelled. We shielded our eyes to avoid the brightness of the glow.

                "Looks like I won't be taking more than your lives," he said evilly as he pointed up. We looked up to see the five original Gundams and Relena's plane en route to our position. "I'll take theirs too," he laughed hysterically as the light intensified. 

                "We better use these," Amy shouted over the radio. At the time, we pulled out the remotes and tried to use them. But they wouldn't work. I tired again, but it still didn't work.

                "Come on you stupid piece of shit," I shouted as I slammed the remote on my hand, trying to take it operative. "Work already!" I said as I threw the remote at the screen. Then a tear started to form and rolled down my cheek.

                "I tried, but it seems I can't win back your freedom," I said to myself. Then everything came to me: my friends, the girl I have fell in love with, and the battles we won. Now, it came down to his moment. I smiled at all those memories as that tear hit my leg. I started to feel weird as I looked at my hand and I saw that it was glowing black. I looked at my body, and I was glowing in black aurora. I pulled up a team picture, and all of us was glowing a different color.

                "Amy, look at your hand!" I told her.

                Within a few minutes, everyone knew that everyone was glowing a certain color. We couldn't figure out why we were glowing in the first place.

                Then we heard a voice that we never heard, but it was an American voice. "It's the force," it said. That didn't help at all.

                 "Use it," the voice said. 'Let's give it a shot,' we all thought as he concentrated the aurora on bin Laden. We got brighter as a black hole formed over Plague. He was still laughing when his Gundam went into the air. He was being sucked into the black hole. About halfway through its rise, it exploded, sending all of our Gundams in different directions. I don't remember what happened next, because all I remembered was the explosion, the impact of my Gundam hitting the ground, and blacking out after I hit the screen…


	18. I Can’t Really Explain It

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Seventeen: I Can't Really Explain It**

I don't really have a clear vision on what happened after I was knocked unconscious. But when I became conscious, I wasn't in my cockpit; I was floating above the ground. My whole entire body was covered with the black aurora, I had dragon wings, and I was wearing red armor like in the in the Middle Ages with a sword strapped to my side.

                'What is going on?' I asked myself.

                Then I saw Relena running from her crashed plane around fallen buildings to where my Gundam was laying. She opened the cockpit door to find that I wasn't there. At the time, she didn't see me because I hid myself. She came out and shouted frantically, "Matthew! Matthew!" She fell to her knees and cried & sobbed my name ever so often.

                "Relena," I said softly. She looked around for the voice, but found no one, and went back to her mourning.

                "Relena," I said a bit louder as I floated above her. She looked at me in a daze. 

"Don't cry," I said, coming down and cupping her face in my hand, whipping away her falling tears.

                "Matthew?" she asked shockingly. I touched her cheek with my hand, and it was warm. We both couldn't believe it.

                I smiled at her and said, "Relena, I'm not dead, but I'm not alive either." (Whatever that means.)

                "Then," she said confused. But before she could do anything else, I kissed her lightly on the lips, and she deepened the kiss. Then I pulled away and started to flap my mighty wings.

                "Matthew!" she shouted as she grabbed my hand. "Please don't go!" she sobbed, looking deeply into my hands.

                I smiled again, of course, and said, "Relena, let the choices you make today be the choices you can live with tomorrow." And with that, I kissed her hand and flew off towards the black hole. She followed me calling out my name.

                I saw my teammates heading towards the same direction. The Gundam pilots gathered on top of the tallest building in Philly to see us disappear. We where heading towards the hole fast, and we heard a voice.

                "Well done my friends," the voice said from the black hole. "You have sent the evil back from where it came from." We all looked at the pilots standing on the rooftop.

                "I know its hard leaving, but this isn't your world," the voice said. We all nodded and headed back towards the hole. "Now you must go," it went on. We nodded and made our rise.

                "Matthew," Relena said.

                I floated towards the hole, and then I stopped and looked for a second at Relena, who was on the brink of tears.

                I shouted, "I love you Relena, and I always will!" and floated into the hole leaving the group speechless.

                Finally, I was heading home…


	19. Sweet Home United States of America

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Home United States of America**

                When I finally woke up from my so-called "dream," I found myself on my bed with my mom and my dad by my side and a wet towel on my head. I asked, "What happened to me?" And they told me that I had passed out on the bathroom floor and I was lying on my bed for most of the day not responding. I told my parents that I wanted some alone time to rest, and so they left me. And then I asked the essential question, which I have been asking ever since this happened: Was it a dream, or was it real? Then I found a note under my pillow.

                _Dear American Gundam Pilots,_

_                This was not a real, and it was all real. All of you have a mythical animal and a space symbol that protected you from all sorts of evil. The doctors knew about this and they didn't believe it. The remotes didn't summon the black hole – you did. If you're still confused, I'll explain what kind of animal and space symbol represented you. Matthew, you are the dragon. You are very loyal and protective to your friends, have natural leadership skills, and you love your freedom, like most dragons do. The moon is your symbol that protects you…_

I read on about my teammates and what they were. Trel was a Unicorn, and her symbol was the comet. Savanna was a Pegasus, and her symbol was the star. Amy was a Phoenix, and her guardian was the sun. And finally, Jason was the Griffin, and his protector was the earth.

                …_I hope you know why you where called up, and to understand more of yourself._

_                From,_

_                The Force_

                I was freaked out, but I believed it.

                That night, after I ate and made a few phone calls to my friends, I went to sleep.

                During my sleep, I had a weird dream. I was in space carrying a twin buster rifle, with all my teammates by my side. In the distance were Heero and the Libra on its descent towards earth.

                "…And we will help you," I told Heero.

                Then we flew over towards Wing Zero and helped him destroy the falling Libra. And then quickly we descended to earth.

                It's been a crazy year for me, being transported to the Gundam dimension and fighting evil. But that was tip of the iceburg… __


	20. One Year Later

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

Note: Now we're in the EW arc…

**Chapter Nineteen: One Year Later**

                It's been a year since 9/11 and our trip to the Gundam dimension. The start of the new school year was exciting for me, because one, I wasn't being home schooled; and two, I was heading towards a new high school – called Franklin High School, with lots of promise. I tried out for the football team, and I started at the position of tight end. I kept track of my teammates through the internet and through IM. Even though we were scattered throughout the US, it was good to know that was team was still intact. During the course of the year, Operation Enduring Freedom began in Afghanistan. I was happy that now the government was taking steps to ensuring their freedom. The news kept reporting that bin Laden died during the war, which most of America believed, but we didn't.

                It was Friday night, and we just came off a 35-0 victory over the Florin Panthers, giving the JV team an undefeated season of 10-0. I had about 10 catches for 103 yards and two touchdowns along with a kickoff return. We had a team celebration, and then all of us went home. The first thing that I did when I went home was go to on the internet and check for any new e-mail. I went through all the spam, and then I saw a message with no return address and a "URGENT-OPEN NOW!!!" title that urged me to open it. Now, I hoped it wasn't a virus or useless spam, but it wasn't.

                _Dear American Gundam Pilots:_

_                You are needed once again in the Gundam Dimension. Osama bin Laden has returned with someone else and is planning on teaming up with Mariemaia Kushrenada and Dekim Barton. They are going to try to take over the world again. You will now be transported. This message will delete itself immediately. Good bye._

_                From,_

_                The Force_

I was confused, because I thought it was: one, the lamest joke Jason has ever pulled off; or two: it was really from The Force. A few seconds later, the vortex formed under me, sucked me in, and seconds later I hit the ground.

                Slowly, I woke up _again_ and I was rubbing my head. I looked around, and I came to the conclusion that I was in the hanger _again_.  I also saw my teammates slowly getting up. I thought for a second, and then I said, "What the heck!" as I shot up.

                Jason said to me sleepily, "Hello Matthew." It took him a few minutes to realize he was saying hi to me, but when it hit him, he said, "Matthew! What the heck are you doing here?"

                "Jason! Zip it!" Savanna said, slowly getting onto her feet and rubbing her hands.

                "Would some one explain to me what in god's name is going on?" Trel shouted as she finally got up.

                "Can you keep it down? I have a major headache!" Amy said, rasping her head.

                It also took a few minutes that the whole entire team was just reunited, but when it hit all of us, he had ourselves a little reunion. We asked each other, "How you been?" and "Where have you been?" while giving hugs and high fives. We went on until Jason asked, "What a second…how did we get here?"

                We all explained that we received e-mail from The Force, and we ruled out that it was Jason pulling off a stupid prank.

                Then we heard clapping in the background. We turned around to see the doctors, still intact…


	21. Let's Save the World Again

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty: Let's Save The World Again!**

                Clapping could be heard throughout the hanger; meanwhile, we were glaring at the doctors, wishing we had our weapons to kill off at least one of them.

                "You," Jason pointed at Dr. J, "are pure EVIL!!!"

                "I know we're evil, but-" he said before Trel cut him off.

                She said confidently, "We know, we know; you want us to take out bin Laden of this world again and send him back to ours."

                "Yes," Professor G said, "and his other friend."

                "What other friend?" Savanna asked crossing her arms.

                "If he had any, that is," I said under my breath, and the group snickered.

                "Iraqi president Saddam Hussein," Master O said sadly.

                We all stopped laughing and Jason said, "You mean to tell us that Saddam 'who's been insane for 40 years' Hussein is here?" They all nodded.

                "Great! Just Great! Now we have to deal with two nutcases!" Amy said while throwing her hands in the air.

                "But hey, look on the bright side," Trel stated with a smirk, "at least we're back."

                "And we get to pilot our Gundams again," Savanna said calmly with a grin on her face.

                "That's true," I said looking at my team.

                "Actually," Doktor S said quickly, "you can't use your Gundams yet."

                "What!!!" we all shouted.

                "What he means is that your Gundams haven't been upgraded to Custom status," Instructor H told us.

                "In other words: we're working on the ground," I said.

                "Exactly," Master O said.

                We started to mumble phrases like "No good doctors" and "We should tear and wear them later." They started to pale at our tone of voice and we went on planning our revenge.

                Then Dr. J coughed to get our attention, but it didn't work. Then he coughed so loud that it caught our attention; we turned around said to him, "What now?" They paled again at the sight of our anger, which wasn't pretty by anyone's standard.

                "We have other important news," Master O said.

                "You have to keep away from the Gundam pilots," Instructor H told us, "at least for now."

                "We have to do what?" we all yelled in outrage. The doctors cowered at our anger, but held their ground.

                "Okay, first off," Jason said, counting his fingers, "one, our Gundams are not upgraded; two, we have to deal with two nutcases out to destroy the world; and three, we can't talk to the pilots!"

                "What's wrong with you people?" Amy shouted, stomping her foot.

                "I'll tell you what's wrong: they've lost their minds," Savanna said.

                "Yeah; I'll bet you the wars sent them into a major mental breakdown," Trel said, crossing her arms.

                "It's for your safety. If bin Laden or Hussein find out you're here, you'll be hunted down, putting the Gundam pilot's and Relena's lives in danger," Instructor H told us.

                "Their lives are in danger anyway," I grumbled under my breath.

                "What was that?" Dr. J snapped at me.

                "Nothing!!!" I grumbled again.

                "So does that mean you accept?" Dr. J asked with hope.

                "Welcome to the big show," Savanna said dully.

                "Round two; Ding-ding-ding," Amy said mockingly.

                "Here we go again," Trel said.

                "We're back and better than ever," Jason said in his trigger-happy voice.

                "Might as well save the world _again," I said._


	22. Going to Salem

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-one: Going to ****Salem******

                We were lead to a briefing room, which was not lit very well. We all took a seat and waited for the mission orders, hoping to get this done and get out of here. Dr. J was at the front head of the table with the other doctors behind him.

                "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to infiltrate this hidden base and retrieve as much information as possible," Dr. J told us. A picture of the base appeared behind the doctors.

                "There are no mobile suits or dolls in the hangers, so it will mostly be guarded by ground infantry and the locals have no clue about the base," Professor G stated as more pictures of the base went by.

                "We'll leave so that we can plan," Dr. J said as they all left.

                I walked to the screen with the pictures, and I looked at every single detail of each picture.

                "So," Jason started, "how should we handle this situation: we go in and hack from the inside or take it out from the outside? Let me remind you of the upcoming events, which we already know: Relena is going to get kidnapped, the Gundams are one a one-way flight to the sun, and Wufei has gone nuts since Treize's death and has headed to the dark side."

                "You forgot three things Jas," Savanna said, leaning back in her chair.

                "One," Amy started to count, "Bin-Head and his crazy sidekick is here; two, they have Gundams."

                "And three, where here," Trel stated.

                "Jason, come over here and tell me what you think of the intel," I told him, still looking at the pictures. He walked up to me and joined me.

                "It seems they have gun emplacements mainly on the ground and around the perimeter," he said, then paused as he looked at the photos of the soldiers. "The best way to go is through the air. I say two or three of us could infiltrate the base, get the required intel, and still get out undetected. The only problem is that we would have to a HALO insertion instead of a regular drop."

                "Why is that?" Amy asked.

                "Because they have radar emplacements; we try to insert through the air, they'll shoot us down quick," Jason said.

                "So what's a HALO insertion?" Savanna asked.

                I decided to answer. "A HALO, or High Altitude Low Opening, insertion is when we parachute a high altitude, around 35,000 ft, to avoid enemy radar by blending in with commercial traffic, and then we open our parachutes around 2,000 to 3,500 ft to avoid area infantry. It's very dangerous, but it's the only way."

                "That doesn't sound that bad," Jason and Trel said.

                "So it's decided: two of us will go in by air and the rest stay as decoys," I decided. "I'll be one of the two going in. Anyone else want to come with me?"

                Amy rose her hand up. "I'll go!" she said happily.

                "OK then, that leaves Trel, Savanna, and me to do the outside work," Jason said, rubbing his hands together. "And I have the perfect time to do it."

                "When?" we all asked.

                "All Hallows Eve," he said creepily.

                "Say what?" Savanna asked.

                "Halloween," he said plainly pulling up a recon map of the base. "You see, this hidden base is near the town of Salem, Mass., and you know what that means: everyone's freaked out during this time. So my plan is to dress up as the Halloween Legends known around there. If we play our cards right, you two can slip in unharmed."

                "So we're infiltrating a base, on one of the spookiest days of the year near the spookiest towns in America, to hack a base?" Amy asked.

                "That's about right," Jason said.

                So they went to their planning on what they were going to wear, and I took Amy to another room to talk our plans.

                Tomorrow, we would head to Salem.


	23. Expected Suprises

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-two: Expected Surprises**

We were packed and ready to head to Salem. The gang packed a few cherry and smoke bombs, fake blood, body parts, and other customs.

                We drove past Salem to a huge wooden cabin in a deep forest, which the locals considered to be haunted by an old woman named Agatha and other local legends. We arrived at the cabin and unloaded our gear.

                I went to the basement to store the items that Amy and I would use in our operation, such as oxygen tanks, masks, and others. But in a corner, I saw two silver briefcases, long in length, with the tags "Matthew" and "Amy." I also saw a note on a table.

                _To Matthew and Amy:_

_                I have supplied the both of you a few things that you'll probably need on your mission. Also, head to __Salem__Executive__Airport__ and ask for a "Shoeless Johnson." He's a good friend of mine, and he'll supply you two with the plane needed for the drop._

_                Good luck,_

_                Dr. J_

"AMY!!!" I called to her. Within a few seconds, she was downstairs with me.

                "What is it Matt?" she asked me.

                "You have a package from Dr. J," I said as we both grabbed the briefcases and opened them. I found inside mine a FAMAS G2 Assault Rifle, my Deagles, and a Thermal & Night Vision goggles (like the one in the video game _Splinter Cell_) with communication link. Amy found a 5.7 mm P-90 Submachine Gun, a .45cal Mk 23 pistol, and the headset as well. Also, under the foam, there was our brand-new mission outfits for the both of us (also as seen on _Splinter Cell)._

                "So, you want to head to the airport?" Amy asked.

                "Sure, why not," I said as we headed to the car to head to the airport.

                At the airport, we asked for "Shoeless Johnson," and the clerk found him easily. We both introduced ourselves, and he knew right from the start we knew Dr. J. He showed us the cargo plane we would be using, named "Harpy Lady."

                "It's one-of-a-kind," he told us. "It can take off and land by itself, and I'll execute the drop with no flaws. Only a few of these were built, but they work. And I hope it works now."

                We said thanks, and then we had to leave to prepare more for the mission. When we got back, Jason said Savanna had left to get groceries. Amy told me she was going out to do some recon of the base and within a few minutes, she was gone. I went downstairs to prep the things needed to work on our mission.

                It was early in the evening, and I was still downstairs looking at the items. Some of the gang got scared when I fired a few rounds off. I brought a TV with me to keep me occupied, and I was currently watching the news, and it featured Relena giving one of her speeches. I missed her so much, and I bet you she missed me too. Then I heard Amy and Trel yell, "They're here!" So I came upstairs, wiping my hand off with a blue rag.

                "I'm telling you, I saw Heero!" Amy said, throwing her hands in the air.

                "Same here except for Duo and bin Laden," Trel said, but growled at the last part. Meanwhile, Savanna and Jason where munching their heads off with a table full of food.

                "So, where not alone. Then we have to be extra careful. Keep a low profile," I said while stealing a few of Jason's French fries.

                "I guess the old lady has to make her appearance," Savanna told me; I nodded at her as I went back downstairs into the basement.

                A few hours, after she came back, we called it a night and went to sleep. It was October 29th, so we had one day to get our final plan and the next day to execute it perfectly…


	24. Take Off

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-three: Take Off**

It was morning of October 30th, and my team was scattered throughout the base. Savanna, who was out yesterday working in the field in her costume gathering local intel, was ready to spill the info she got at the bar. She came in with her oaklys and sat down while we waited around the table.

                "First off, the locals here think the OZ soldiers are the coal miners in the woods," she said, taking a sip of water. "Second, the group is very superstitious, even bin Laden himself, so I'm thinking we can take advantage of that and pull off some hocus pocus shit while you two are in the air to keep a distraction," she grinned. We were very happy about the information we just received.

                "This pleases me," Jason said in a godfather voice.

                "So, what did you have in mind?" Amy asked.

                "Flashing lights, magic dust, magic sparks, a few holographic things, and of all else, manic laugher. You get the idea," he said.

                "Well it's almost time, so we should head back to work. Trel, you could work on the magic part and the holographic effects," I said to them.

                "Consider it done," she said as she excused herself from the table.

                "Amy, find the electrical system in the restaurant," I said to her.

                "Righty-o boss man," she said to me as she gave a salute and went to work.

                "And Jason-" I said before he cut me off.

                "Manic laugher: got it," he said as he went to his room.

                Everyone went to their respected locations as I went downstairs to work on the drop. I saw Relena on the TV again, this time at a peace conference with the US president.

                After a hard day's worth of work, we went to sleep around 11 in the night.

                Tomorrow would be October 31st, and it was the day we would go.

                This is how the plan went: Trel, Amy, Jason, and Savanna would be working at the restaurant scaring the hell out of bin Laden while I'm transporting the items to the airport and preparing for the drop. At 7:00, Amy would leave and head to the airport to meet me (they said even if Amy left, they would be fine) and at 7:30 Harpy Lady will take off and at 8:00 (and it's already black outside at night) we'll drop into the base. At 9:00, we exit and Jason is our getaway driver. I just hope that it'll be an easy getaway…


	25. Infiltration

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-four: Infiltration**

It was about 12:00 PM on October 31st, and I was the only one in the house as everyone else left an hour ago to work on their operation. I was packing up the items into my Skyline and I would leave around 3:30 to head to the airport. There, Shoeless Johnson was preparing the plane. I arrived at four and I told him that Amy would arrive at 6:30 to 7:00 and that we would take off around 7:30. He was OK with that, and he helped me get the stuff on the plane.

                Sure enough, at 6:30, Amy arrived at the airport on her bike. She changed into her suit and we were all ready with time to spare.

                "Good luck," he said to us.

                "Thanks," we both said.

                "At least he didn't say good bye to us," Amy whispered to me.

                "Got that right," I said back.

                By the time 7:30 rolled around, we were already in the air, waiting to get to our point. Shoeless Johnson was right: the autopilot was really good.

                We reached the base, and the door opened up. We were ready to commence this operation. Amy jumped out first and said, "Geronimo!" as she dove into the night sky. I looked down, and it was a long way down. I counted backwards from 10 then said, "Go!" as I jumped out. We were both being pulled to the earth in a free fall.

                We released our parachutes at the right moment, and we landed on the roof without a sound. The drop had worked to perfection.

                "That," Amy said in a shaken voice, "was so cool!" as she clapped her hands together.

                I smiled at her and said, "That was cool," as we both packed up our parachutes.

                We pulled out our weaponry and equipment. Then we found an entrance to the base via a ventilation system. I removed the covering and Amy went in crawling first, and I followed behind. We both made our way deeper and deeper into the base.

                "Are you on Amy?" I called over the headset.

                "Matt, I'm not sure which way to go," she said to me in a whisper. I pulled out the blueprints from my pocket and looked at the vent maps. I found it and said, "Make a left; no wait, right."

                "No left!" she said.

                "Left, got it," I came back.

                "Right!" she screamed.

                "Just make up your damn mind!" I yelled back.

                "Just go to the left!" she yelled back.

                So we went left, and we were right because it lead us to the computer room. She removed the vent ceiling cover and we both landed quietly without a sound. She walked over the computer and started to hack it. It took her a long time, then she hit a roadblock: the computer flashed "**NOT FOUND." She cursed to herself and she told me, "Um…Houston, we have a problem."**

                "What is it?" I asked quickly.

                "The information isn't here. According to the computer, the info is located in another room in the base covered my heavy security, both lasers and ground sensors," she told me.

                "Oh great," I moaned.

                "But it seems we found the security mainframe and I can disable it from here. The only problem is, I can only disable it for only 2 minutes, so you're going to have to go in," she said.

                "But why me?" I asked.

                "What do you expect me to do: jump into the vent, get into the room, pull the info, and get back into the vent? Being in the vent alone would take me a minute!" she said while typing.

                "Fine," I said dully as I went back into the vent. With the map, I found the room easily. When I got there, I removed the vent ceiling cover, placed it in the vent, and I stuck my head upside down to see the room.

                In a calm voice, I said to Amy, "I'm here."

                "OK, I'm pressing the button," she said, and then she counted down; when she reached zero, the security virtually disappeared and I jumped into the room and started to hack the computer as fast as I can. I found it quickly and I started to download it onto a data disk, but the download took a long time, even freezing at point. I was getting anxious, and with little time left, the download completed, and I rushed back into the vent. I was lying on my back, breathing hard as I heard the alarms going off. I slapped my head as I headed back to Amy's position.

                "Amy," I said gasping for air, "did you set off the alarm system?"

                "No I didn't; someone probably set it off manually," she said.

                I stopped in the vent for a second to catch my breath and to stuff the disk into one of the pockets. Then I looked down to see a running Heero with a gun in hand.

                "Shit," I said. "Amy, get the hell out of there! Heero's coming! Meet me at the extraction point!"

                While I was running through the vents, I heard over the radio Amy talking to Heero and some gunfire.

                I reached the roof, and Amy quickly followed. We were both on our backs breathing hard. The good news was the extraction point was a good 50 feet away.

                "I do not want to do that again!" she yelled at me taking short breaths.

                "But hey, look at the bright side," I said to her, "we got the information," as I showed Amy the disk.

                "That's true," she said.

                Then Jason arrived on time, ripping down the chain-linked fence. We both jumped in, and he drove off quickly to fend off any pursuers. We had made it, and the operation was a huge success expect for the running part. Amy pointed to Jason's window that had spit on it and asked, "Jas, what's that?"

                "Long story," he said as he sped towards the house.


	26. The Day Afterward

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Day Afterward**

We all arrived at the home base tired from all our adventures. Everyone headed to the living room, with a lit fire a blazing, with something to snack on ranging from cookies to hot chocolate to candy for a little celebration for a job well done. Everyone was sitting down being silent until Jason brought up his little run-in with Wufei, then the girls told their story of their run-ins with the 3 of the Gundam pilots. We all decided to keep an extra-low profile, but in extreme situations where they're in trouble we can help them out but made sure we don't reveal ourselves. It was already 11:00 at night, and we all went to sleep to discuss the intel we had found.

                I was first up in the morning, looking at the information on the disk and spotting the basic and most obvious details. By the time the others came down to cook breakfast, I had already set up the packets I would be giving to the group. I headed to the kitchen to help out.

                Over breakfast, I said, "It seems that bin Laden and Hussein have their own Gundam." Everyone spat whatever they had in their mouths.

                "They have Gundams," Jason coughed as he sipped some orange juice, "again!"

                "Great, just great!" Savanna exclaimed as she slammed her fist on the table.

                "It was hard enough just to kick bin Laden's ass, but now we're dealing with him and his crazy sidekick!" Trel growled.

                "Hey, look on the bright side," Amy said trying to lighten the situation.

                "What bright side?" Savanna growled out.

                "We get to kick more butt!" she said cheerfully.

                "That's true," Trel stated.

                "Anyway, back to the matter at hand: the Gundam the two have is an upgraded version of the Black Plague, now blue and called Apocalypse; and the other one is called Cyclops and it's dark blue," I told them.

                "With one eye I bet," Jason said eating his eggs.

                "I know that all of us can predict the future, because what we're predicting is a movie we've seen before. But since bin Laden and Hussein are here, things might change," I told them as they looked at a formulated plan by the Barton Foundation. "This is their plan to take over the world. Our plan is this: Amy and Trel, you'll hit Mariemaia's colony and grab any information on any future plans."

                "Okay," Trel said leaning back in her chair.

                "Sure thing boss man," Amy said giving me a mock salute.

                "Savanna, you're going undercover as a soldier for Mariemaia's Army," I briefed her.

                "Got it; but do I have to wear the skirt?" she pleaded with me.

                "That not up to me," I said to her. She mumbled under her breath.

                "Jason, go help Quatre and retrieve the Gundams," I went on.

                "Bring the Gundams back in one piece from the raging inferno of the sun? Sounds easy enough. And pray to god…tell captain, what are you going to do?" he said.

                I stuttered at the question as I blushed a bit. "I'm…going… to…watch…Relena," I said in a shy voice. They all started to laugh at me as I tried to get my composure back and fast.

                Then Dr. J appeared at the computer and said, "Greetings pilots, it has seemed that the fruits of your labor are most enjoyable?"

                We all mumbled, "Yes."

                "You're needed in space now, and I have your shuttle tickets already booked under Matt's name. At the colony, you'll rendezvous with a man named Fred Dannon," he said as a picture of him appeared. "Yes, I know that he looks like Howard, but he's actually Howard's twin brother. He'll take you to his ship called the USS Titan," and a picture of the Titan appeared. "Good luck," as the screen disappeared.

                "Well at least he didn't say good bye," Jason said. We all laughed.


	27. The USS Titan

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-six: The USS Titan**

We all decided to stay in Salem at least through Thanksgiving. During the time, we trained and took a vacation. I went over to the local shooting range to improve on my aim. I thought that the locals were going to be scared of a kid who carried a FAMAS G2 Assault Rifle and two Deagles, but they didn't care.

                At Thanksgiving, we threw the biggest feast anyone had seen in their lifetimes, and let me tell you: we had a lot of leftovers.

                We left for Boston International Space Port on the first day of December, and we all knew that this would be our first trip of to space. I thought this was scarier than the HALO drop. The only people from our world that went up to space were astronauts and that they went though all that training; here, anyone can fly up to space with no experience necessary. So overall it was pretty nervous. We grabbed at the port what we hoped wouldn't be our last meals, said a few encouraging words to each other, and boarded the private shuttle. Within a few minutes, we were into the sky and the cold heartless space. I was on my laptop looking through the intel and watching a few of my favorite movies.

                We arrived at the Space Port of Colony L6, all tired and barely walking out the shuttle. We walked out the lobby where Dannon would meet us. When we reached a few chairs, we sat down and caught our breaths.

                "I never," Jason said sucking in air, "want to do that as long as I live."

                "Their food is worse than what the plane scurvies; I thought I was going to blow chunks," Savanna stated.

                "I think I saw mine move," Amy gagged.

                "At least we're back on gravity now," she said happily. We all said "Yeah."

                We sat there for a few minutes and a waitress came over to us and gave us a few more drinks. We where chatting when we saw a mob of reporters and camera crews catching a glimpse of something as those reporters were asking questions. They were pushed back by security, and the figure emerged from the pack not caring about them.

                I could not believe who it was.

                "Oh my god," Savanna said in pure shock.

                "It's…It's…It's…" Jason said pointing a finger at the figure.

                I finished the sentence for him. "Relena…" I said with emotion.

                "It seems that our cold-hearted leader has feelings after all?" Trel said nudging my ribs.

                "The cold heart has melted! Someone call the press! Wait a moment!" Amy said dashing off.

                A few minutes, a reporter asked, "What's your love life like?" She stopped for a moment and glared at the reporter. The reporter ran for dear life.

                "Ouch, that had to work," Amy said drinking some water.

                "My love life is not important at the time right now, only the future of peace lies ahead," she said with a smile on her face, and then continued to walk. I saw a slight tear on her face as she ascended on the escalator. I knew that deep down she still loved me, and I just wanted to run up to her, hug her, and tell her that it would be all right. If only those damn doctors didn't get in my way, telling me I can't see her.

                "Those reporters know exactly what buttons to push and strings to pull," Savanna said drinking her water.

                "I hear you," Amy said sadly.

                A few minutes went by with no Fred, and we all dozed off to a semi-deep sleep until we heard a glass slammed on the table. We looked up and tried to figure out if it was a grinning Howard or Fred. We didn't care, we're just glad that someone came to claim us.

                "I'm guessing you're the five Americans I'm supposed to pick up," he said. We all nodded as we rubbed our eyes.

                "Good. Now, grab your bags and follow me," he said as he walked away from us. We were dragging our items through the port, so we took some of those carts and we used them. We headed into the Private Ports section of the Space Port when Amy asked, "Are you really Howard's twin brother?"

                "Yep. Fred Dannon the name and piloting the Titan's my game. I presume your Amy Maxelle, the computer hacker for the group," he said glancing at her.

                "That me alright," she said confidently. We all went on.

                "You," he said, "are Trela Armstrong, Medic and Communications Expert," as he pointed to Trel.

                "You can call me Trel," she said to him, smiling.

                "And you are Jason Storm, the tactics planner and the trigger-happy one of the group," he went on.

                "Watch it! I'm only trigger-happy when I drink Coke!" he shouted as he crossed his arms and mumbled phrases in Spanish.

                "And Savanna Walker, Undercover Spy," Dannon said. Savanna nodded.

                "So that leaves Matthew Miranda, the leader. Welcome captain," he said, giving me a salute.

                "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Dannon," I said to him.

                We walked for a few minutes in silence until we stopped and looked out of a window. We gasped as we saw a golden Peacemillion with red letters on the top, reading "USS Titan: The Ship that Can Change the Stars."

                "Man, if you like if on the outside, wait until you see the inside," he said as we walked on the connecting bridge to the ship. It was dark when we walked through, and there was light at the end of the tunnel, and we were nearing. When we got there, the light was so blinding we covered our eyes. When our eyes adjusted, we all saw a crew all in uniform and standing there in a straight tunnel saluting us. Our jaws were on the floor and it sat there; that place was huge.

                "This is my loyal crew and some of the trainers will help you adapt to space conditions," he said as he pointed to them. "They'll help you with anything you need." We nodded as he gave us a tour, placed our baggage in our rooms, and headed back to the large hanger, where Fred was waiting for us.

                "Before we move out, the doctors want me to give you all something," he said smiling.


	28. The New and Improved Shining Bird Wing C...

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The New and Improved Shining Bird Wing _Custom_!**

Fred had a great grin on his face when he told us about the doctor's gifts.

                "Turn around," he said to us. We did, and we saw five brand-spanking-new Custom-made Gundams.

                Of course, I was in pure shock, seeing my Shining Bird Wing fitted with new gattling guns, a longer wing span for more flight control, an improved twin buster rifle and energy hand, and more features I can shake my tailfeather at. In an excited fashion, I said, "YES!!!"

                I also looked at everyone else's Custom Gundams, and everyone else was excited too. The only thing that everyone got that I didn't was an improved cloaking system, mostly because I didn't need it. But we were all stunned that the Zero System was installed. Fred explained that to us that we had the option to use it, but we can uninstall it at anytime.

                Jason appeared on the screen sitting in his cockpit singing, "We're off to kill bin Laden…" then Trel decided to join in, "…and his crazy sidekick Saddam." We all started to sing our famous melody.

                Then Fred, needing to discuss something very important, called us back down to the hanger. We saw Fred waiting patiently for us, and then he said, "Here," as we were handed Preventer jackets with a mythical creature and guardian space symbol, in our colors, patch on the right sleeve; red dragon in front of the black moon for me, gold griffin in front of the green and blue earth for Jason, red phoenix behind a golden sun for Amy, silver pegasus with a purple star behind it for Savanna, and finally for Trel a black unicorn behind a purple comet.

                Dragon, Griffin, Phoenix, Pegasus, and the Unicorn: all these creatures were either created by myth, legend, or man. The reason why was unknown, but we believed the reason why the people created them was to scare people. And that's what you're going to do," Fred said, pacing back and fourth.


	29. Another Ball?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Another Ball?**

We didn't know that after receiving our jackets if we should have put them on. Fed also told us that we had space suits with the same labels, a design based on the Gundam pilot's suits worn during the Eve Wars. 

Fred soon started our training in space. We were outside doing spacewalks or two and experiencing zero gravity for the first time. We all did double flips in mid-air without touching the ground, and Jason even pulled off swimming like a frog and it looked so funny. Our training was located behind the moon so that we could be concealed, and for the first time we saw earth from space and not space from earth.

"It's beautiful," Trel said as she looked at the green and blue ball in awe.

"It looks so small," Amy said, "like a kid's marble waiting to be knocked out the ring."

"That's it looked like after I threw up a blueberry pie and a green apple with whip cream," Jason said dreamily.

"JASON!!!" we all shouted at him.

"What? What did I say?" he said.

"Um…we didn't need to know that Jason," I said grossly.

"TMI (Too Much Information)," Savanna said calmly.

The gang continued to train and fight each other to gain experience from our mistakes, and there was many. We knew that a inactive year would equal rustiness, and soon we found our flaws and continued to train.

It was getting close to the first full year of the Eve Wars, and we were prepared for a fight.

All of us were in the gym in the USS Titan training too. Jason was on the punching bag, and Savanna was on the balancing beam, while Amy was practicing her karate moves, and Trel and I were throwing deep bombs with a football. Fred came in with his hand behind his back, so we all stopped and paid attention to him.

"You have a party to attend," he said calmly as we walked towards the center.

"Party? What Party?" Amy said as she walked towards him wiping off her sweat.

"The anniversary of the Eve Wars," he told us.

"That party," Savanna said stealing my football. "What if we get caught?"

"Yeah; we already had our run-ins with three of the pilots," Jason said taking off his gloves.

"You won't," he said with confidence.

"This is because?" Savanna said sitting on the balance beam.

"None of them will be there. My informants told me that they are nowhere near this event," he told us again.

"Besides," I said, "they didn't show up in the movie, only Lady Une and Noin were here, so why should they be there now?"

"Good point," Trel said tossing the football up in the air and catching it.

"You'll have to leave in a few hours, so take a shower for god's sake, get dressed, and pack up because you'll be heading towards your positions in the war," Fred said holding his nose and walking out. We looked at each other and we all cracked up.

"Oh, Mr. English Man telling me what to do? Well let me tell you something I ate: a baby! A baby and the OTHER while meat! Baby: its what for dinner!" Jason did his best impression of Fat Bastard from Austin Powers. We were laughing so hard we were crying. We were still laughing when we reached our rooms. We packed our stuff, took our showers, dressed up what we wore at the last ball, and walked out of our rooms.


	30. Another One Comes Along

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Twenty-nine: Another One Comes Along**

We were about to board the shuttle that would take us to the colony with the ball. We were halfway through the boarding tunnel when the intercom system said, "Will all American Gundam pilots please report to the main hanger immediately? I repeat, will all American Gundam pilots please report to the main hanger immediately? Thank you." And with that, we rushed off to the hanger to see Fred with a smug look on his face holding another jacket.

                "What's the problem here Fred?" Trel panted as she tried to catch her breath.

                "Nothing, there's no problem," he said still having that smug look.

                "If it's some sick joke of yours, that's fine, but if you really have to say something, say it now so that we can be on our marry way," Amy gritted through her teeth.

                "Really, there's no problem here," he said as he shook his head.

                "Fred, I ran in a pair of high heels just for this, and I could have gotten a twisted ankle, so tell us already!" Savanna shouted.

                "Watch," he said as a black hole formed over him.

                "I'm not going back! You can't make me!" Jason yelled as he hid behind me.

                "No one's going anywhere Jason; I'll make sure of it," I said as I looked back at him, getting into my fighting position.

                "Well no one is coming in but someone is coming out of this black hole," Fred stated as he started to wave his hands. We were very shocked as we waited for the "thing" to appear. We waited a few minutes until someone came down, and it landed face down and unconscious.

                "That'll leave a mark," Jason said as he flinched.

                Trel ran over to the unconscious person and shook the back of the person gently saying, "Nikita! Wake up!"

                "Trel, you know this person?" Amy asked shockingly.

                "Yeah," she said as she tried to wake Nikita up. She groaned as she got up slowly, blinked a few times, and rubbed her gray eyes. Apparently, her long brown hair with pigtails was ruined from the nasty fall.

                 "Angel!" she shouted as she threw her arms, gave Trel a hug, and started to sob. We were just standing there because we had no clue what just happened.

                "Um…Trel," Savanna said. Both of them looked up at her.

                "Um…would you mind to explain: what's going on?" Amy said with a confused look on her face. Trel explained everything, and that was enough to understand the basics, but there was no explanation of Trel calling her 'Nikita.'"

                "Hello," she said to us as she threw her hands to get our attention. "I wouldn't mind an explanation myself you know."

                "Um…Nikita, it's kind of hard to say this, but…" Trel said before being cut off by Fred.

                "You're in the Gundam Dimension," he said quickly. 

Nikita blinked a few times, laughed, and said, "Ok…I believe you. Now, if I click my heels three times I can go home."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Fred said. She stopped laughing and listened to him. He told her about bin Laden, Saddam Hussein, and the plot to take over the world thing. He figured out that 2:5 ratio of us to them was OK, but 2:6 ratio was very good, and that was the reason why she was sent here.

"Do you accept this mission?" Fred said to her. She was shocked again, and then she stood up, walked towards Fred, shook his hand, and said happily, "I accept."

"Good, then I think you might need this," he said as he clicked a button on a remote control. The floor opened up, and out came a green variation of Black Plague minus the wings.

"Holy shit! It's Black Plague! Someone get Death Fortress up and stat!" Jason said as he ran around the room like an idiot.

"Kodaic," she said in shock.

"Good, you at least recognize your Gundam," Fred said while tossing Nikita her own Preventers jacket with a pink fairy on a white Venus.

"Welcome to the team," I said to her as I shook her hand. She was very happy while she shook my hand, and she was more ecstatic when she heard cheering from us and phrases like "Welcome aboard" and "Team USA plus one."

"You know you need to get dressed," Fred said. Nikita got changed and found her bag of goodies with everyone she needed to survive out here while Trel laid out the basic rules. We were on board and were ready to take off. We would have more time, two weeks, to get this whole entire operation in full motion…


	31. Colonial Arrival

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty: Colonial Arrival**

We reached the colony days ahead to schedule, so we decided to crash the Marriot Hotel. Since it was on the doctor's tab, and I hope it was, we reserved the President Sweet with six bedrooms and bathrooms, 2 main living rooms, and a kitchen. We sat in the living room and discussed our plans.

                I was sitting on the couch sewing a dragon/moon patch I requested from Fred to my stealth suit while I was briefing on the current status. "For starters: we're headed to the ball tonight, and from there I'll watch Relena from the shadows. I'll hope that I'll rendezvous with you guys sometime in the colony," I told them. "You know what you'll be doing during that time?"

                "Well Amy and I are camping out in the colony nearest to Mariemaia's one, probably stowaway on the cargo and get in, and contact Savanna," Trel said looked at her new ally.

                "It's the old classic 'get in, get out' thing," Amy said happily.

                "What about you two?" I asked Savanna and Nikita.

                "Well my original plan was to leave and head to LX-18999 to register as a soldier, get some training, and wait for my ranking, Amy, and Trel. But I think that Nikita would be a good partner to help me with the computer cracking in the base, and that she wouldn't have to change her ways because she hasn't met any of the pilots," Savanna stated.

                "Sounds like a good plan," I said to her.

                "Is that OK with you Nikita?" Trel asked.

                "Yeah, that would be fun as long I get some action," she said happily.

                "And Jas, what are you planning…" Amy said, but a knock on the door interrupted her. Savanna went up to the door and answered it, and one of the employees said, "Room service for Mr. Storm." A cart was wheeled in, and Savanna was given the tab.

                "5,4,3,2,1," Jason counted with a small grin on his face.

                "Jason! You spent $500 on room service ALONE?" Savanna yelled as she ran down the hallway. Jason was already in his locked room with his food cart. Savanna mumbled under her breath and walked away in defeat. Then she grabbed a can of whipped cream, and charged towards the room. In the distance, I heard much noise including Jason's "NO! NO! Not the whip cream! Not the whip cream!" cries.  Eventually, when I got there, I saw no food on the cart and all the food around everywhere.

                If there was one lesson learned today, let it be this: _Never let Jason order room service_. Obviously, he learned from that.

                We all got cleaned up and prepped ourselves for the ball.

                Later that night, I was walking from the hotel room to the location from the ball. It was snowing, and it looked real despite the fact it was fake. My plan was to attend the ball, and then head to LX-18999. A taxi drove by me, and I called it; he stopped, drove backward, and picked me up.

                "So we're you headed tonight?" the cab driver said to me in a Hindu voice.

                "I'm headed to the ball at the mansion," I told him.

                "You mean the one Relena's hosting?" he asked me.

                "That one," I said to him.

                "I just came back from that; I drove someone there," he said. I nodded in response.

                Within a few minutes, we arrived at the ball. I paid the driver a good tip and fare, and he drove off to work some more. Thank god when I got in it was crowded so that I can conceal myself really good. I sat in the shadows watching from the distance, clapping when needed, and waiting patiently for it to end; when it did, I quietly exited the place.

                Relena was mostly done with her speech, and then she added an extra line. "A friend once told me, before he left this world, that the decisions you make today be the choices you can live with tomorrow. So hopefully I hope this decision can bring peace to the earth and space," she said. The room came alive with applause and when she finished, I think she saw me leave under the dark shadows. I looked at her before I did that.

                "Matthew," he mouthed silently as tears started to form under her beautiful eyes, and then she quickly brushed them away.

                Before midnight struck, I was already on a shuttle headed to LX-18999; I looked out of my window to see the moon and the stars as I waited in silence.

                My part of the mission was coming up, and I went to sleep thinking about everything I was doing…


	32. LX18999

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-one: LX-18999**

                It was a few days later, and I was atop a roof top mounted with binoculars watching Relena from that conference room, with my stealth suit feeling a moderate breeze. While she drank that tea (and she shouldn't have drank that tea in the first place) I was mouthing everything line for line by heart mostly because I saw EW about 11 million times, but I still watched those three dudes at the table to make sure they didn't anything new besides drugging Relena. I noticed in a few ticks that she was out cold and slumped on her chair. A group of guards led by bin Laden came in with a small smirk on his face. I hope that he didn't do anything to harm her because if she did I would have run over there and took matters into my own hands. When she was carried off, I jumped from building to building to get a better view.

                Later that day, I infiltrated the base where I knew Savanna and Nikita were stationed without being seen. The first thing to do was get a uniform to blend in with the on-duty soldiers. I was in luck because the laundry room was next door to me. I first checked if anyone was in the room, then stole a set of the uniform including that ugly hat. Now, they would be suspicious if they saw me dressed up as a Soldier of the Mariemaia Army without their standard equipment and weapons. I was also in luck because the armory was also next door to the laundry room. So I went in there, picked up an AK-74 Assault Rifle and ammo. I also loaded my Deagles as sidearm with the screwed silencers. I walked out without leaving a trace.

                I walked past Savanna and Nikita; they nodded at me, and I nodded back. I continued walking down until I saw Relena being escorted by two guards and being dumped into room with two more armed guards. I made note of her location as I walked pasted them quietly.

                Now I kind of changed my plan. Now I would board the shuttle that Relena and Mariemaia was taking and I would act from there…

                I was loading weapons and supplies onto a supply ship they would be sending to earth when the commander told me to retrieve Relena and escort her onto the plane. I went down that same hallway, seeing Mariemaia, Savanna, and Nikita. I saluted at the three and they did the same and then left me to do my job. I got the keys out and opened the door. I saw Relena in the corner curled up crying.

                In a gentle, yet harsh voice, I said to her, "Get up Miss Relena, its time to go."

                She quickly wiped her tears and slowly walked to the door covering her face. I could tell that her eyes were puffy and full of red. I led her down the hallway and she gave a sob or two along the way. I brought a packet of tissues and gave it to her; she accepted it and wiped her tears away.

                "Thank you," she said quietly. I just nodded. "Have we met before?" she asked me as she looked at my face, but I tried not to look at her.

                "I'm afraid not Miss Relena," I said to her. Thank god that damn hat was ugly.

                We entered the shuttle and I saw Savanna and Nikita, again, walking towards the entrance. She took a seat, and I sat a few seats in front of her.

                A few minutes, we were on our way to earth. I never thought I would make my return in this style…

                __


	33. On the Plane

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-two: On the Plane**

                I had forgotten how long it took to get from earth to the colonies, so most of the time was I sleeping.

                I had walked back and fourth, keeping my legs stretched, asking Mariemaia about three times on how the trip was. One time, I heard that famous conversation.

                "Stop this Mariemaia, this is pure insanity!" Relena yelled at her.

                'Got that right,' I thought as I leaned back in my chair. 'Damn crazy ass bitch.'

                A few hours later, I saw a bunch of burning objects heading towards earth. I looked closer and saw the Gundams heading towards to earth. I kept reminding myself that Shining Bird Wing was there to back me up in this major operation. And I was ready to kick some ass and blow shit up. I had my palm pilot, with a Mariemaia Army symbol in the background (it was mandatory) listening to Eminem's "Lose Yourself." 

                '…you better lose yourself, in the music, the moments, you own it, you never let it go…' I sang to myself before the intercom interrupted me; I paused hear the announcement.

                "We are not entering the atmosphere. Please fasten your seat belts," it said. I sighed in relief: we were no longer in space. Quietly, I leaned back in my chair and took the jolt head on. I looked outside the window and I knew that I was one mile closer to Shining Bird Wing, Bin Laden, and "insane" Hussein. I also saw the number of transport ships entering the atmosphere; the invasion had begun. I also noticed another mobile suit, and I thought: Black Plague Jr.?

                I went back to the song. '…you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, 'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime…' I continued to sing to myself.

                'Houston, we have a _major _problem,' I thought to myself.

                Soon enough, we arrived in Brussels, Belgium. All three of us exited the craft standing by Mariemaia's side. We entered the Brussels Presidential Palace, and I was told personally by Mariemaia to stand guard by Relena's room.

                'Just a few more hours and then I can kick some ass and blow shit up,' I thought. I smirked at the thought, and then I recalled the mobile suit. 'Damn, nice place.'


	34. Chaos in the Palace

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-three: Chaos in the Palace**

                Dekim Barton came in a separate spacecraft. There were many guards on board, and many would stick to the palace. His plan was to have bin Laden piloting Apocalypse and Hussein piloting Cyclops. The only thing that baffled me was that Eypon, the most feared Gundam/mobile suit in the modern space age, would magically appear in the hanger. The pilot baffled me more.

                In a few hours, the palace would be switched to lockdown mode, and it would be taken underground and shielded by many layers of titanium alloy. I heard Relena crying away while her dream was being crumbled hour by hour. The lights went off, and then the flood lights came on, blinding me temporary. A few minutes passed by, and then a pair of guards, one carrying AK-74 and the other a Galil ARM, approached me and held their rifles to my head.

                "Mr. Barton would like to have a few words with you," the soldier said in a deep voice.

                I smirked at his comment and swiftly head butted the two unconscious with my gun and then shot out the flood lights. Then I abandoned the AK, pulled out my Deagles, and ran down the hallway in complete darkness.

                I was trying to look for vent shaft that would give me a quick getaway. I knew I was running out of time and options, and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned around and clocked the soldier in the head with my gun unconscious. I switched dog tags with the body and poured some ketchup on his chest.

                I found a vent shaft quickly and started to crawl in it; I stopped a few times to catch my breath. I went a bit more until I fell into the laundry room where my equipment was located. I found my comm. system, night & thermal goggles, my trusty FAMAS G2, and my head covering to conceal myself. I stripped out of the uniform to reveal my all-black stealth suit.

                "Check the laundry room!" I heard in the distance. Quickly, like a mouse, I went back into the vent, leaving no trace of my presence. I turned on my night vision to see through the dark shaft.

                I made my way towards the main control room where the three where housed. I decided to camp out and wait for the right time to strike.

                'Well that was fun,' I said to myself, giving a mental sigh.

                While I camped out, I saw the action develop: my teammates landing causing a racket, and their obvious reaction: send more troops. I saw Hussein; bin Laden; and Dekim controlling his puppet. I said to myself, 'Fucking dumbasses.'

                I looked at the location of my team, and thought, 'Good luck and god speed my friends.'

                A few hours passed…then I saw them really get desperate; they sent out Scorpio. I decided it was long enough, and I was itching for a firefight. I busted the vent covering open, rolled down, pointed my gun at everyone, and said, "EVERYONE DOWN! HANDS UP AND PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!!!" Some of them complied, but some charged at me. I fought them, and then some of them fired their AK at me, and some of the ones who surrendered joined the fight. I fired back at them, hitting them with deadly accuracy. Dekim, Mariemaia, and Relena all ran for cover as a huge firefight started. I was ducking and hiding behind computers shooting anyone who was shooting at me. I eventually pulled out my Deagles, and shot a few soldiers with it.

                It only took only 15 minutes to defeat everyone. Bodies were lying all across the room. Computers were destroyed by gunfire and concrete was broken up by stray bullets, like The Matrix. And the only people left: Relena, Mariemaia, Dekim, and myself.

                …Damn.

                With my head covering off, I walked down in an old-fashioned show to claim my prize. Then Dekim pulled out a SIG P225 pistol, held it to Relena's head, and said, "Come any closer and the fucking minister is dead." I quickly aimed one of my Deagles and kept the other one in hand next to me for "just in case," and the standoff started.

                'You have to fucking with me. You're this damn desperate,' I thought to myself.


	35. Standoff

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-four: Standoff**

                15 to 20 minutes had passed, and I was still at a standoff with Dekim who had the trigger on Relena.

                "You know Dekim," I said as I walked to the trio, "let's put the weapons and let's talk this out like gentlemen."

                "Don't make me laugh," Dekim chuckled. "You may think I'm evil, but I'm not stupid and I am an evil mastermind!"

                "No you're not," I said as I came closer.

                "What did you say?" he asked.

                "You semi-evil, quizi-evil, you're the margin of evil, you're the Diet Coke of evil one calorie less not evil enough," I said to him.

                "I am evil! I am the ultimate evil!" he yelled out as he pushed Relena away and aimed the gun at me; Relena ran to the corner and curled up. But before he could pull the trigger, I pulled the trigger first, taking Dekim down to the ground bleeding.

                "You may be the ultimate evil, but I'm the ultimate saint you fucking asshole," I said. Then I walked up to Relena, who was shaking in fear shocked by my words, hugged her and stroked her hair.

                "It's OK. Everything is fine now Relena," I said to her.

                "Matthew?" she asked as she looked at me.

                "Hold it right there!!!" Dekim said in a half-haggard voice. Figures out he had enough energy to fire off one more shot. He fired at us, and I held on to her tight, hoping to block the bullet and keep her away from harm.

                "Watch out Miss Relena!" Mariemaia screamed as she took the hit from the bullet. I stood up and shot Dekim as many times as possible until I ran out of bullets. Now he had to be dead. I ran up to Mariemaia and checked if she was alive, and she was.

                "Warning: Self-destruct in two minutes," the intercom said.

                I picked up Mariemaia and said, "Well, it's been fun, but we got to exit now." We ran out the base and kept the time in my head, running through the snow.

                I was counting down while I jumped started Shining Bird Wing. A few seconds later, after I picked up Relena and Mariemaia, the base went out with a boom.

                "Man, talk about a Fourth of July," I said. She was in my lap holding on to dear life with Relena in the backseat. There were some Scorpios left over, and I sliced them like a hot knife through butter.

                I contacted my teammates and said, "Mission accomplished everyone. Meet me at the extract point, and Trel, I hope you're good at removing bullets because we have a critically injured with a bullet wound. Also: Nikita dear, please have some of our herbs handy; we're going to need them."

                A few minutes later, I arrived at the extract point, and the others soon followed.


	36. Operation

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-five: Operation**

                The five other Gundams found mine kneeled down and the cockpit opened. It was a frozen lake in the middle of the forest with enough clearing to land all six of our Gundams. My teammates jumped out from their cockpits and came to assist me. Trel had her med kit, Nikita had her herbs ready, and all of them still had their helmets on. Light snow was falling, and it was about 45 to 50 degrees. Mariemaia was wrapped around my jacket, and she was in critical condition. 

Trel found me with my jacket off, with my lips blue and a bit pale. I didn't want to show any kind of discomfort, so I tried to get my "perfect soldier" composure on. But before I could say anything to her, she said, "Matthew, for god sakes, get a jacket on before you freeze your ass off!" as she ran to help Nikita with the operation.

I decided to get my other jacket on, and then I checked up on everyone, and then when everyone was OK, I decided to sit down since I haven't sat down for about 36 hours. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I knew it was Relena. She stood next to me, and I handed her some tea.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes until she said, "Why?"

"Why what?" I said calmly.

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead," she said.

"I wasn't dead in the beginning of this whole mess," I responded.

"So how long have you been here?" she said, drinking some tea.

"Two months," I said to her.

She spat out her tea and shouted, "2 months! 2 months and you didn't make time to see me!"

"It was an order, and if I did see you…" I said.

"Come on, spit it out!" she shouted as she looked at me.

"If I did some to see you, you would have been killed, OK?" I shouted back. She looked hurt and confused at the same time.

"Look Relena, I wanted to see you so badly in the ballroom when you gave that speech and I wanted to be there with you. And when you were crying in the cell at Mariemaia's colony, I just wanted to hold you and tell you that everything would be fine, but I couldn't," I said, looking at the ground. She stood there in shock.

"Look: if you don't forgive me, I understand, but know this: I'm sorry," I said quietly as I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Then I stood up and slowly walked away until she spun me around and kissed me. We broke apart, and then she said, "I knew it was you in that base," she said quietly. I was in pure shock. "Besides, I can never forget those eyes."

"You little…" I said before she kissed me again. We heard clapping and cheers of joy from the campfire; the trio was standing up. We blushed for a bit, and then we walked over to them. The girls asked how Relena was, and then we heard bagpipes playing "Scotland, the Brave" in the distance, and Amy and appeared out of the forest with Fred playing the bagpipes and his group playing the drums.

Amy shouted, "Mommy, they followed me home. Can I keep them?" We all laughed at her comment. Jason came out sleepily and was all over the place tripping on every object. He sat with us and drank his tea.

Since we hadn't talked for about two months, Relena and I decided to take a walk and catch up on things… and everyone thought we were two lovebirds that went off somewhere…


	37. The Force

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-six: The Force**

                We were kissing quietly by the fire, and then we all were transformed into our mythical form and were transported somewhere else, in a circle. We were trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. Then a while ball appeared in the middle of the circle; it was quiet for a few minutes, until it said, "Well done my friends, well done indeed."

                "Remind me to put this on my top ten of freakiest things to happen in my life," Jason said.

                "Ditto," Savanna said.

                "This is not freaky Griffin; this is your destiny," the ball said.

                "Right," Nikita said while she floated and crossed her arms.

                "Seriously, it is," it said.

                "Yeah right, and then pigs will fly," Amy said. I pig flew over us, and we were quiet for a few seconds. "Never mind," she said quickly.

                "What do you want with us?" Trel asked.

                "Nothing, expect to tell you that you can stay if you like," the ball said.

                "So you mean that we can stay here in the Gundam Dimension?" I said with hope in my eyes.

                "Yes," it said to us. Everyone started to dance around and music came out of nowhere, but the party came to a sudden stop when the thought of our family and friends came into the picture.

                "I knew this would come up," the light said. A few seconds ticked by, and then a jewel came floating towards us, and it started to glow. It was in the shape of our Guardian creature.

                "These will take you from your world to this world, and visa-versa. So in other words, you can come back whenever you please," the lighted ball said. The party went on.

                "But we warned," the ball said, "you have unfinished work." We untransformed and found ourselves in the middle of the campfire. Then Fred and the pilots came of the forest yelling, "Treize, Osama, and Saddam have escaped!"

                "TREIZE!" Wufei yelled to the top of his lungs.

                "Uh oh," we all said.

                "Round three, ding-ding-ding," Jason said.

                "Ah shit, here we go again," I said.


	38. Return to Myth Island

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

Note: Now we're in the Preventer's Core arc…

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Return to Myth Island**

                We were all sitting near the campfire, sharing stories about anything in general, when we decided to abandon this place mostly because of the risk that Osama, Saddam, and Treize were out there.

                I was in my cockpit making sure everything was in operation and to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. I was supposed to take off at that time when Relena came into my view. I smirked at her call and used Shining Bird Wing to sweep her off her feet and get her off the Gundam. I kept hearing her sweet, but a bit annoying, rant, but suddenly she said, "I love you Matthew," with tears in her eyes.

                "I love you too Relena," I said with emotion.

                Soon enough, I was in the night sky heading back to Myth Island.

                The next day, I headed to Dragon's Waterfall to finally put Shining Bird Wing to rest; I had placed it inside a cave behind the waterfall. I was looking at my mental friend, thinking back at all the memories we had: destroying bin Laden, the missions, and saving Relena & Mariemaia from the palace.

                I smiled and said, "You and me have been through a lot my friend. May you rest in peace my comrade."

                I left the waterfall, and some of the water from the waterfall hit my Gundam, making it look like it was crying. Before I left, I decided to head to the memorial for Dragon's Waterfall. Some of the bronze had been rusted from nature, but it still shined. Also some of the bronze on the plate that contained that quote I said to Relena had rusted, but I could still read it easily. I read it and I thought about her and how I missed her so much after just one day.

                I smiled sadly as I left, leaving my old friend in the cold, damp cave. I walked down a path remembering everything we've done: the food fight (although I had no involvement in it), the party, and the Salem Operation.

                Then I heard an eagle cry, and when I went to look for it, a paper fell on my foot.

                _Dear Mr. Miranda,_

_                Don't look so glum, chum. You're not leaving yet; you have a few more things to take care of._

_                From,_

_                The Force_

_                P.S.: Go to the house for more information._

I looked at the eagle, and it nodded. So, I smiled as I sprinted to the house to see what was going on.

                We all arrived at the same time to see a banner saying: "Start Training Guys – You're Headed to the Olympics!"


	39. Headed Back to Sactown

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Headed Back to Sactown**

                The summer Olympics was postponed in A.C. 196 in Austin, Texas, due to the war, and it was rescheduled for the summer of A.C. 197. It was the winter of A.C. 196, and we knew what was coming: New Years. The group all stayed on Myth Island for about three weeks to prepare and condition for Olympic qualifying. After throwing a big New Year's party, we parted for each state where qualifying was taking place. We also left a note for the other Gundam pilots where we all went and that we didn't leave the galaxy.

                While everyone went to their locations, I heard the Martial Arts qualifying were occurring in Sacramento, CA – my hometown (looks like they lost Track and Field qualifying to Oakland).  The city had changed from my era; Sac has ballooned to another Los Angeles and unlike the old "Sactown," the downtown area was now bustling with nightlife.

                I was walking down the K Street Mall when I saw a little girl and her dog being cornered by three bullies twice her size. So, I decided to check it out and see what was going on. And I was right: it was bullying in action. And you know how much I hate bullying.

                "Leave the girl alone assholes," I said walking out of the shadows.

                "Oh, look what we have guys: a little hero just walked into our crime," one of the gangsters mocked.

                "What is he going to do? The little hero might have laser beams or something," the second one said sarcastically.

                "Please don't hurt us little hero," the last one laughed.

                "That Mr. Hero to you punk-ass bitches," I said with a smirk. They tried to charge at me but I dodged them at ease. They tried to charge at me again but this time I kicked one of them right in the balls. I continued to fight using some of my karate moves that I knew until they were scared shitless and then they ran off.

                The girl and the pup ran towards me and she hugged me. I looked at her, and I noticed that she was Chinese.

                She bowed and said, "Thank you, sir, for saving Tiger and me."

                "You're welcome," I said with a smile.

                "Shelly!" shouted a deeper voice from the street. I heard footsteps, and an old man wearing a white Chinese fighting uniform ran up to us.

                "Grandpa!" she shouted as she hugged him.

                "Thank you for saving my granddaughter little one," he said to me.

                "You're welcome," I said with a bow.

                "Grandpa, he saved me with some of the things you teach," she said, pointing at me.

                "I see you know our customs. Please, come to our home and have some tea," the elderly man said.

                So we walked down a few blocks until we reached the house of the Chings. I was welcomed in, and I was offered some tea, which I greatly accepted.

                "So, Master Ching, do you know where the Martial Arts qualifying are taking place?" I asked him.

                "Well there is no qualifying. We have a series of tests and the best join the team," he said to me. I nodded. "But with your ability, you should be number one."

                "Do you know the coach?" I asked him.

                "I am the coach," he told me.

                So now, my job was down as I was taken under the wing of Master Ching.

                The test came a few weeks later, and after performing perfectly, out of the pool of 100, I was one of the five. The news took note of this, but when they found out that I had lived in Sacramento, the news spread like wildfire. It was months away, and I was gaining popularly across Sactown and the state of California. The press even gave me a nickname: Dragon, Fists of Fury. And since I liked it so much, I decided to keep the nickname.

                It was June 30th, and that night I flew to Austin, Texas. I would arrive on the early morning of July 1st with the rest of the team.

                I hoped that all of my teammates were here…


	40. Rivalry in Austin

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Rivalry in ****Austin******

                It was a crisp early morning in Austin, Texas. It was about 7:30 in the morning, and I had just arrived at the Olympic Village. I checked into my room, and when I got there, I saw a note hanging from my doorknob.

                _Dear American Gundam Pilots,_

_                Your mission is to protect Mariemaia and to defeat your rival. That is all._

_                From,_

_                The Force_

'What the…' I thought as I read the note.

                I went into my room, and I was really happy that they gave the best hospitality; one big living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms just for me. While I was putting my luggage into the room, I was wondering whether or not my team was here. So, I went downstairs to take a look at the rest of the hotel and possibly Olympic Village.

                I was about to exit to the lobby when I heard someone snap, "Hey! Hey! I like Rocky Jr. It's not like your title was any better." I was trying to figure out whose voice it was, and then I thought, 'Jason.' They were here. I walked up to them and tried to break it up.

                "There will be no arguing at this table as long as I'm the leader of this team," I said, appearing out of nowhere to surprise them.

                "Look! Look!" Jason pointed and laughed, "It's Dragon Fists of Fury!" as he slammed his fist into the table trying to maintain his laughing. I sent them my semi-trademark glare to them as I pulled up a chair and got something to drink.

                "Well, well, it looks like the whole gang is back," Amy said with a smile on her face.

                Jason was still laughing and he even fell off his chair. He was laughing so hard when he said, "It's the little mermaid," you couldn't even hear him.

                "Just pretend we don't know him," Savanna said as Jason was rolling on the floor holding his gut. Tourists kept passing by us and gave all of us weird looks.

                Eventually, he calmed himself down, but he was still red on his face.

                "Welcome back," Trel said to Jason.

                "So, did you guys get the day off?" Niki asked. A few "Yep" and "Yeah" were heard around the table.

                "So, you guys want to do anything?" Amy asked.

                "Since we're in Texas, may I suggest some bull riding?" Trel asked.

                "You mean the mechanical ones or the flesh, in-your-face one?" Jason asked.

                "The mechanical ones," Trel said.

                Suddenly, a chair went flying over our heads and landed on our table. Everyone backed away as six figures with large smirks on their faces came to us. We all glared at them as we quickly recognized them.

                One was a girl, and she was short, had green eyes, purple hair, wore a while shirt that said "Troublemaker," black jeans, and tennis shoes; she looked like the leader of the group. On her right was another girl, brown eyed and black haired, about 5" 6', wore a "Princess" shirt and pink jeans. In the middle was a red hair girl with a shirt wearing a shirt that said "Daddy's Girl," and green jeans. Right behind her was a blonde girl with green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with the saying "I Have Issues" and blue jeans. On the right were two guys: one had brown hair, a goatee, brown eyes, and a shirt saying "God's Gift to Women"; the other one had brown hair with spikes, blue eyes, and wore a shirt that said "Hot Stuff."

                They walked towards in a snotty way as one of the one of the guys was winking at the girls in my team.

                "20 bucks say they're the ones here to kill Mariemaia," Jason said.

                "Make that 50," I said to him.

                The leader walked up to me, and for that whole entire time, I've been glaring back at her.

                "Matthew Miranda, how have you been?" she said coolly.

                Fine Dixie. You?" I said coldly.

                "Fine. My gang here is doing quite well," she said. "Your friends have probably met some of my friends here before."

                "I've meet Dana Kotlowski before," Amy growled as she glared at her. "I was hoping to not to see your ugly face here," she spat.

                "Well, surprise Amy. I'll see you in the water," Dana said as she left the group. Amy was pissed off enough to beat her to a bloody pulp but she backed down, being the better person.

                "Hello Charlie," Nikita said with venom in her mouth.

                "My beautiful little flower, how have you been, and who are your friends," he said as he winked at the other girls, who in returned gagged. I have to tell you: he really sucks when trying to pick up women.

                "I'm not little anymore Charlie Warren and neither are my friends," she spat. "And I'm not yours."

                "Well, I'll be seeing your leader on the mat," he said as she tried to wink at a new bunch of women tourists, who also gagged. I snickered at his failure.

                "Right," Niki said.

                "Alex," Trel said.

                "Trela darling, how have you been? How's your family?" Alex said.

                "I'm fine and so is my family," she also spat, "unlike yours, who you will never see."

                "Well I'll see you on the field darling," she laughed, that annoying laugh that rich people make, as she left.

                "Make sure you bring it dumbass!" Trel shouted.

                "We've met before," Savanna said. "Haven't we, Triexe?" as she glared at her.

                "We sure have in the past. Oh, I remember now: I got the gold from you last time from the section championships Walker."

                "Yes, I remember perfectly. Well you only had the medal for only 10 seconds until your horse collapsed and started foaming at the mouth when you gave it drugs the night before the show jumping. And by the way, that shirt of yours is right," Savanna said coolly. Triexe stuck up her nose and walked away.

                "I'll see you on the course Walker!" she shouted. Savanna stuck up her middle finger and said, "Up yours!"

                "Marky Warky who had to farty," Jason sang, and I think he was trying to rhyme at the same time.

                "Jason, I'm going to pound you into the ground in front of your lady friends," he said coolly.

                "Oh really, I think I did the pounding on your sorry mama's boy ass," Jason snapped back.

                "I have nothing else to say Jason," Mark said as he walked away.

                "Hey Mark!" Jason shouted as he gave him the middle finger. Mark was about to take down Jason when Dixie held him back. Meanwhile, Jason was doing the "Bring it on" sign.

                I was at a glaring contest with Dixie when Treixe said, "I'll make sure tag team won't come back," as she started to walk away. "And, oh, by the way: see you at the bull riding."

                So much for that rivalry…


	41. 8 Seconds of Bragging Rights

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty: 8 Seconds of Bragging Rights**

                We were all pissed off from our rival's so-called "coming out party." Each group told their story of their rivalry and why we hated them so much. We all agreed that tonight we whip their sorry asses back to the Stone Age.

                I exchanged intel about my rival and Niki shared a bit with me since we were going to be in different competitions.

                "She's a troublemaker, so watch your back Niki. She thinks she better than everyone else," I growled, walking towards our rooms.

                "Well Charlie thinks he's 'God's Gift to Women,'" she snarled, "which is sure as hell ain't true. He's more like the 'Devil's Gift to Women.'"

                We all make it to our rooms, changed into something more comfortable. I was wearing my shirt, jeans, and my trademark Air Force Ones. When we reached the lobby, a lady gave us all authentic cowboy hats.

                We went to this restaurant in downtown Austin that was famous for its weekly bull riding contests; the main dining hall was full of people from all the countries in the world. We were seated, and then we ordered some drinks and waited for the chickens to come home.

                Then a person came on stage, tapped on the microphone, and said, "Testing, 1, 2, 3, my name is tie shoe man." After a few seconds, everyone's eyes in the building shifted to the person and the place went dead. The announcer looked shyly as he cleared his throat, brought the mic up to him, and said, "My real name is Bob Howdy."

                "Howdy!" everyone said.

                "No really, my last name is Howdy," he said.

                "Howdy!" everyone shouted again.

                At this point, he had enough, and he stomped off the stage. Every person was still quiet expect for Jason, and he was laughing his head off again.

                Then the real announcer came on and said, "Howdy folks! That was our comedian, Bob Howdy. So, how are you all tonight?"

                "Good," replied one group. Others responded in the same or similar way.

                "Anyway, for tonight: since Texas is hosting this year's Olympics and some of ya'll are staying at the Village, we thought you enjoy some Texan festivals from bull riding to square dancing. We also got eat'n contests, which is my personal favorite, and of all else, good old BBQ ribs. So let's get down to ho down," the announcer said as they started to play "Good Bye Earl" by the Dixie Chicks. We were still sitting at our table waiting for the chickens.

                All of the sudden, the lights flashed off and six figures came onto the stage with mics in their hands. Then they started to sing, and from that first pitch, they were horrible as hell!!! Everyone was running for cover, covering their ears from the nasty singing.

                "I think the cows ain't gonna come home because these nutcases decided to show up," I yelled covering my ears.

                "Even dogs can sing better than that!" Amy shouted.

                "Will someone make them shut the hell up!" Savanna hollered.

                "Will someone shoot them? For the love of god, turn it off," Trel shouted.

                "Oh my freak'n ears!" Niki yelled.

                Jason was hollering like a pack of wolves.

                The announcer immediately pulled the plug and booted them off the stage. The crowd cheered in victory as we looked and laughed at their pissed-off looks on their faces.

                We all walked towards our rivals and the standoff commenced.

                "Looks like your Grammy run just died," I laughed.

                "That was a Kodiak moment," Amy giggled.

                "America's Funniest Home Videos… here I come," Jason said as he pretended to hold a video camera.

                All six of them were on the ground with pure-blood red on their faces. They stood up quickly, dusted themselves off, and started to glare at us. Music started to play in the background.

                "That was to get your attention Walker," Dixie growled.

                "Trust me; it did," Savanna laughed.

                "And the audiences! And the whole world!" Jason added.

                "Shut up Storm!" shouted Mark as his face became redder. Savanna and Jason laughed even harder and fell onto the floor.

                "Enough with the jokes," Dixie said. "We're here to bull ride, you remember?"

                "Fine by me; we're ready for you any day," I said. I walked over to the announcer, waved him down, and told him that we had a rivalry going on and that we wanted to settle it now. The announcer nodded and walked back onto the stage with a bull riding clown dressed Bob Howdy. Howdy had a little car horn; when he squeezed it, a bull sound erupted and everyone's attention went back onto the stage.

                Ted, the announcer's name, said, "It seems we're going to start the bull riding a bit early. This gentlemen here," as light appeared over a smirking me with my arms crossed, "said that his team," as a light appeared on my team, "have a grudge on those singers that were up here awhile ago," as the light shined on the rivals, "and they want to settle the score now. So, let's bring out the mechanical bulls, shall we?"

                He snapped his fingers and two mechanical bulls were pushed out. The announcer came off the stage and went to the bulls. Our team was near one bull, and the others next to the other one. Each side was staring at each other with fire in all of our eyes.

                "The rules are simple: last one to stay on wins. One person from each team will mount the bull, and the first one to fall loses. There will be six rounds," Ted said before Jason whispered to him. Ted immediately had a smirk on his face.

                "Excuse me, make that five rounds, and we'll be holdin' a rib eat'n contest too," he said. The crowd cheered on excitedly. "Now, Jason Storm is going to do the ribs while his teammates ride the bull. Now the question is: Jason, who will be your opponent?" Mark was the first one to step up.

                "Is this big one good for you?" he asked.

                Jason nodded and sang, "I want my baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs," with a smirk.

                The two were escorted to a table near the bulls and waiters delivered piles of Baby Back Ribs. Jason started to hum the Jaws theme. The bell rang, and two went to work; we looked away quickly disgusted. 

                Dixie and I were the first ones up. We both mounted the bull, and then the horn went off sending the bulls flying in all directions. Dixie was screaming her head off as she hanged on for dear life. I was doing 360s bouncing up and down without flinching. I didn't know how long I was on, and then I saw Dixie fly off & hit the stage like a stack of potatoes. She got up holding her dizzy head as I dismounted gracefully and took a bow. The crowd was into it, and I heard Jason yell with a stuffed mouth, "Go Matthew!" I ran up to him and gave him a pat on the back and took 2 ribs, one from each plate, for myself. Mark glared at me, and I backed off quickly.

                Amy was on next. She had a boost of confidence, and she was up against Dana. The horn sounded and the bulls went back to work. Dana was holding onto the bull with two hands while Amy was fearless as she held it with one hand then she took off her hat and waved. Dana was also thrown off and she impacted with Dixie and both of them ended up on the ground. Amy was dancing around and taking bows, throwing her hat up in the air and catching it with one hand. She also checked up on Jason.

                Savanna was paired up with Triexe; they mounted and off they went. It was a close race until both bulls went crazy sending Triexe flying into a table, but Savanna flipped off of it and took a bow as the crowd was cheering for more. She also checked up on Jason as the bulls were being fixed.

                Trel was up next against Alex, who was laughing like a snob; and boy, she hated it. The bulls went again and Alex was also holding on to dear life. Trel was doing perfectly; in fact, he was doing one-handers and even no-handers, and the crowd cheered on after she dismounted and waited for Niki.

                But Niki had to wait for Charlie because he was hitting on the women; he finally came over and winked at her, and she just rolled her eyes. The bull started up again, and he had a difficult time just holding on even with two hands, but Niki handled it to perfection. Charlie was kicked off first, and his pants caught the bull's horn, ripping it in two. When he got up, he only had his boxers on and he sprinted to the bathroom like a jackrabbit. She laughed at Charlie's embarrassment as she made her way towards Jason.

                Now everyone had gathered around Jason who was eating like he's never eaten before. He paused for a second and we all thought he was going to blow up. We all begged him not to blow, and then he belched and said, "That's better," before going back to tearing.

                Mark passed out on the floor halfway through the fifth plate while Jason was already on 25 plates worth of ribs and was still looking strong. When he finished up the 30th plate, the bell rang. Jason stood up, with BBQ sauce all over him, took a bow, and belched, "Thank you."

                Our rivals retreated early, leaving us to bask in our glory…


	42. Pool Sharks

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-one: Pool Sharks**

It was now July 3rd, and we were all told by our trainers to workout before the opening ceremonies. I decided to head to the weight room that day to do some benches, squats, and others. I was tired after working out, so I decided to crash early. But for some reason, I had this gut feeling that something was going to happen.

                The next morning, I found a note hanging from my doorknob covering the "Do Not Disturb" sign.

                _Do not go find the Gundam pilots._

_                P.S.: No cussing in the Olympics in your event or to your rival._

I knew right from the start I was going to have a hard time doing both because: one, they find us first; and two, it's really hard for me not to cuss.

                We were invited to a brunch buffet, and I think we didn't leave any ounce of food untouched; we tore up that place.

                We had a few hours to rest ourselves before the opening ceremonies would take place, so we all went to the pool. Amy was doing laps while Jason and I were doing a cannon ball contest. Trel, Niki, and Savanna were in the hot tub letting the strong jets relax their muscles.

                I was a bit tired and thirsty, so I headed to the bar and got myself a drink. Then I noticed 10 people that looked familiar. When I looked closer, I saw the Gundam pilots, Relena, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, and Mariemaia all walking. They walked past the diving board, and Jason, who was attempting another cannon ball, stopped in mid-air for a second and blinked, screamed, and then screwed up, resulting in a belly flop. We all heard a loud splash as he crashed the deck, and all the girls came to his aid. Jason had enough power to pull himself out, but he quickly passed out after. His belly and chest was glowing a bright red. Niki ran to get some water, and then sprinkled some herbs in it, making the water turn green.

                "Drink this Jason," Niki said handing him the glass.

                "No way, that stuff looks like…" Jason said before Savanna cut him off and said, "Drink it Jason."

                "Yes mother," Jason said in his child tone as he drank it. "This actually tastes good," as he drank more. The stinging in his body and the redness started to disappear.

                "That's Niki: always thinking something tasty and helpful at the same time," Trel said, slapping Niki's back.

                "So Jason, what made you break the laws of gravity," Amy snickered, "_this time?_"

                "Was it the baby back, baby back, baby back, baby back ribs?" Savanna mocked.

                "No," I said while I was walking towards them sipping my drink. "It was them," and I pointed to the Gundam pilots.

                "I don't get this. How can they find us?" Savanna said.

                "Newspapers," Jason said taking another sip of his drink.

                "What?" asked a confused Amy.

                "Like I said, newspapers," Jason said as she took another sip and picked up today's USA Today. The headline read "The Elite Six" and it had all of our pictures on the front cover. "After all the national media attention we've been getting, it would be a miracle if they _didn't find us."_

                "So, what's the plan?" Trel asked.


	43. Ambush

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-two: Ambush**

                We all sat on lounge chairs in a circle near the pool trying to figure out what do to with the G-boys and Relena.

                "Well, I think we should walk up to them," Niki said, splashing some water onto herself with her foot.

                "I agree with that," I said.

                "Boring!" Jason yawned as he stretched out on the chair.

                "Do you have a better idea?" I asked him.

                "Yep," he said with a grin.

                "Then what is your quote 'better idea?'" Amy said.

                Jason had that evil smile of his when his plans involved someone getting wet. He pointed to a building next to the bar that was marked, "Rentals." We all looked at it and we saw one thing that a pool could be without.

                "Water guns," Trel said as she rubbed her hands together.

                "And that's not all folks," Jason said in is game show voice. We looked at the building and we saw that we could buy water balloons. "You like my plan now?" he said, walking to the rental shop.

                "Jason, you are a very evil person," Niki said as she got out of the water.

                "More like Mr. Evil," Savanna mumbled.

                "I didn't go to evil medial school for 7 freak'n years just to be called Mr.," Jason yelled.

                "Right," Amy said, walking away. "I'm heading to my room."

                "You guys go have your fun; I don't want to be the one disqualified before the games start," Savanna said as she followed Amy.

                "What for, horseplay? You're already playing with the horses," Jason said.

                "You snooze, you lose," I said to them.

                So we checked out 5 Super Soakers. Jason, who couldn't resist his power, hid behind a bush next to the pathway. Niki and Trel volunteered as snipers, and they hid behind some bushes near the hot tubs. I had twin soakers and two backup soakers tucked under my shorts. I would be the one doing the ambushing on them.

                Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, and Mariemaia had left early for lunch leaving the Gundam pilots and Relena, who were bathing or swimming, open for an attack. It looked like she was sleeping and sun tanning at the same time, so I snuck up to her and coughed to get her attention before I shower her good. She looked up to see me.

                "Matthew!" she said as she pulled out a large Super Soaker under her chair and fired the first shot. She got me that round, but I fought well. Then I took her gun away, lifted her up, and threw her into the water. I continued to dunk her under the water, much to her displeasure, until she came back with a deepening kiss. It was on until I broke away.

                "How did you…" I said before she cut me off.

                "Now, how did I find you? I have my sources," she said coolly.

                "Like?" I asked her.

                "The newspaper, the radio, TV…do I need to go on?" she said.

                "Nope," I said, sealing it with a kiss.

                "And my heart," she whispered to me.

                "Relena Peacecraft!" Zechs yelled as he jumped into the water.

                "Oh shit! Well I'm out!" I said to her while I was swimming from dear life and being chased by him.

                I was still running back to my room when I bumped into Shelly.

                "Go get dressed, take a shower, then go to room 136 for a meeting," she said to me.

                After I got myself cleaned up, I headed to room 136, where everyone and all the coaches where.

                "You have a mission before the opening ceremonies," they said to us.


	44. Oceans Six

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-three: Oceans Six**

                All of us were silent and we staring at the coaches. Then they told us that the doctors sent them to make sure our missions were completed. They explained that before the opening ceremonies we would have to gather intel from the Marriot hotel. The information was in a well guarded vault underground, patrolled by two men, and a safe code that changed every 12 hours. They showed us a picture of a person named Sam O'Connell; he was bald, had that snotty argent look, was the hotel's manager, and was receiver of the information. We also found out that his right hand man was skinny guy who worked the front desk and codes; went by the name of Chuck Sneeze.

                Our mission was to infiltrate the hotel, retrieve the required intel, and replace it with a fake.

                "So Jason, what's today's tactic?" Amy asked.

                Jason examined the vault blueprints and said, "The major fault is in the vault."

                "Enlighten oh great one," Trel said performing a mock bow.

                "Energy; without power, the system is vulnerable," he said with a smirk.

                "Alright…Amy, I'll need your assistance with the computers. Trel, I'll need you to retrieve those earpieces and be communication. As for you Niki, find me a way to scramble the security cameras. Now, that leaves me with the two inside operators, Matt and Savanna. Matt, you'll infiltrate the vault via the elevator and Savanna will get the codes from Sneeze boy," Jason briefed, and we were quiet. "Yes, I know, I know, I'm an evil master mind."

                "OK, let's get this thing in motion. Do we have any modes of transport?" I asked looking at the coaches.

                "You have one large Hummer and a silver Eclipse, one for the computers and one's the getaway car," Master Ching said.

                "Alright, let's move!" I said leaving the room.

                A few hours later, we all met in the center of town to make sure we had everything in place. Then I entered the hotel and found the elevator that went down to the vault. I found the hatch and climbed onto the top of the car and waited for the operation to start. 

"Matthew, my man, how's the vents up there?" Jason called to me.

                "Small, uncomfortable, and smells like something died in here. But I'm good," I said in disgust.

                I was waiting for the power to go off. I waited a few minutes, and then Savanna decided to join me.

                "Preparing to cut power in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…what? They have no mini-bar! That sucks!" Jason said. We shook our heads in disbelief as the lights flickered a bit then shut off, eliminating the lasers.

                I cracked a few glow sticks and threw them into the ground to see how far we had to go, and it was a long way down. We went down as fast as we could, using rock climbing equipment.

                When we reached the bottom of the shaft, we cracked the elevator door to see two security guards with flashlights. I threw tear gas towards them and shut the door quickly. A few seconds later, we heard one body hit the ground.

                "Wait…" I told Savanna, who was about to open the door. A second later, another body hit the ground.

                "There," I said to her, opening the door to find the two knocked out like sleeping babies.

                We opened the vault with ease, but the only problem was that once we got inside, it was real easy to find the intel; it was sitting on top of a desk in a bunch of folders. Then we placed the dud. But all of the sudden, the guards woke up since the tear gas wore off.

                "You take that one," I pointed to Savanna, "and I'll take this one," as we both ran up to them and gave them a knockout blow to the stomach. Then Savanna jolted up the shaft so start her long rant involving that mini bar, and I stayed behind to pack up the equipment.

                I was going through the vent, and from here I could hear her ranting, when I hit something. I lifted up my arm and I saw that I just crawled into some rat shit.

                "Oh shit," I said over the radio.

                ""What is it Matt?" Trel said, concerned.

                "I ran into it," I said, disgusted.

                "Ran into what?" she asked.

                "Rat shit," I said. I went on hoping not to find anymore prizes of that kind.

                Soon I found myself in the back alley behind the hotel, and I started my journey to the extract point, which was only a few yards away. Then I reached the street, I saw the hummer pull up, and everyone looked at me funny, probably because I ran into some rat shit.

                Then we drove off to the opening ceremonies, way ahead of schedule…


	45. Opening Ceremonies

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-four: Opening Ceremonies**

                We all arrived at the opening ceremonies way ahead of schedule. That gave us enough time to tidy ourselves up. We changed into our USA jerseys and had our cowboy hats from the bull riding duel. After the ceremonies, we would find out what was in that folder as we watched France, Russia, Germany, and other various countries.

                President Bush came in to our room and told us that we would be holding the evolution of the American flag from the 1700s to the modern era. We also noticed that the Sanc Kingdom – the 5 Gundam pilots, and the Romefeller Foundation – the 5 rivals, also had athletes represented in the Olympics.

                "This is going to be one long Olympic game," Amy said sadly.

                "I want to know how the Romefeller Foundation became a _country_," Trel mumbled.

                "The Sanc Kingdom? I thought that place was long gone," Savanna said, watching the athletes walk in.

                "Next thing you know, Mars will be invited," Jason said as he slapped his head.

                "I think we're ready to go," Niki said.

                "This is going to be interesting," I said.

                "Alright USA, line up!" we heard as we lined up wearing our flags.

                We walked out into the stadium and we walked around the track where they would be running in Track and Field. The place was like it was on fire; everyone was ecstatic with cheering going around as they roared for their home country. And when the so-called "Elite Six" appeared, the place went up in so much applause that some of the people had to cover their ears.

                Then all the countries had assembled in the center to receive a speech from President Bush, but instead Relena and Mariemaia took the podium.

                "We wish all the luck to all the countries, and we also give a warm appreciation from the United States for allowing the games to continue," Relena said; everyone cheered. 

"We also give special thanks to the Gundam pilots and unknown Gundams who saved the world from a repeated world," Mariemaia said, and we all had bits of sniggers as we were being referred as the "unknown Gundams."

The ceremonies went on until about 10, and it finished off with a bang with 15 minutes worth of fireworks. Now, that's a way to start the Olympic Games… 


	46. We Got Visitors

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-five: We Got Visitors**

                We arrived at the hotel very late, but we woke up, like we just slept early, at 6 in the morning. It was long time, since my match and Amy's meet didn't start until 12. Trel and Niki's game started at 2 against Brazil, Savanna's meet wasn't until 4, and Jason's boxing match against Russia didn't start until 6.

                We met in the board room that we had that briefing yesterday and the Coaches were still not happy, despite hearing from the press that with the "Elite Six," the American team would win most of the medals with no scandal in sight. They were still not happy because the intel we found wasn't good. When we got in, we saw outlines, blueprints, and designs for 6 Gundams – all with a different design.

                One was a shark-like Gundam; it could swim in water, had a shark mode, heat-seeking long-range missiles, nets, spears, and a fins that can cut through titanium like a hot knife on butter; name was Great White. 3 were like snakes; had a tail instead of feet, 2 of the 3 had rattlers on the ends, probably had some sort of missile on it, also had a virus implanted into the fangs so that if it bit a Gundam it could shut down its system in seconds, and metal whips; one was golden and called the East Rattler Back; one was bronze and called the Western Rattler Back; and the last one looked like a cobra with a hood, called Cobra X. But the other two looked funny. One was brown and looked like the Bolt Gundam from G Gundam called Sonic Quake, and the other one looked like Kodaic, had a katana, a whip, ninja stars, claws, and had a tiger mode; called Shadow Tiger.

                "I'll give you one guess who would be piloting these things," Jason said, examining the pictures.

                "It's kind of obvious Jason," Trel said.

                "But why do Bin Head, Saddam, and Treizey build these things? We don't even know if they're in production. Heck, I don't even know if Dana would want to pilot one of those," Amy chuckled.

                "But what are they trying to get this time?" I asked.

                "The usual for any mad man and psychopath in world domination," Savanna said quietly. "That's what they all do."

                "They've tried it twice," Niki said, "and failed both times hands down."

                "Well like they all say, the 3rd time's the charm," Jason said, and we all looked at him. "Maybe they're after something else here?"

                "Maybe it's something else," I stated. "After all, the notes said to 'defeat your rivals and protect Mariemaia,'" while I paced around the room.

                "I don't see any connections here," Trel said, leaning back in her chair.

                "My guess is that they want Mariemaia. After all, she is Treize's daughter," Savanna said, taking a sip of water.

                "But the note said to 'protect Mariemaia,'" Niki said.

                "Protect can mean anything Niki, from a life or death situation to a kidnapping," Trel said.

                "I don't think he would go that far to kill his own daughter," Amy added.

                "Unless you're Michael Jackson," Jason said, doing the crazy sign.

                "He's probably mentally stabled," Niki said.

                "But we don't know that for sure," I said, "but for now, watch for any suspicious activity."

                "But why are the Gundam pilots here? I don't mind the company, but when something's up, they're there," Trel said.

                "We'll find out later," I said.

                "We do it anyway," Jason snickered. Just then, we heard a knock at the door. We had to close up fast before anyone came in.

                "Doors open!" Coach Bombay as Noin, Zechs, Lady Une, Sally Po, Relena, and Mariemaia wearing a USA hat came in. Of course, I was far enough away from Zech's grasp; I didn't want any fights today, just with South Korea.

                "Can we help you?" Master Ching said. Lady Une nudged Mariemaia forward who startled back slowly shyly. She also blushed.

                "Yes, I was wondering if…" Mariemaia stumbled, "if…if…if I can have your autographs?" as she held a piece of paper out with a pen. We were all in shock because the girl who went crazy now was asking for autographs. I was the first one to respond to the little redhead.

                "Sure I don't mind. What about you 5?" I said.

                "Fine by me," Savanna said quietly.

                "Autographs – let me at 'em," Amy said with a grin.

                "Hey, anything for a fan," Trel said.

                "Except for the shirts on our backs," Jason said.

                "I've never had a fan before, but hey, why not," Niki said with a laugh.

                Mariemaia smiled, which was a first for me, and handed me that piece of paper. I signed my name and my press name as I smiled at the former world dominator.

                "So what's your name kid?" I asked her as I gave the paper back.

                "It's Mariemaia," she told me shyly as she took the paper, and then headed towards Amy; she handed her the paper and Amy pulled out a pen.

                "You look a lot like my uncle Duo," she said.

                "Uncle?" Amy asked as she signed her name.

                "Yeah he looks almost like you," she beamed. Amy handed her the paper, ruffled her hair, and giggled; meanwhile, Mariemaia had moved on to Savanna, and she signed.

                "So what's your favorite sport?" Savanna asked.

                "I'll bet you 10 bucks it's world domination," Jason whispered, and he got a kick in the shin by Savanna.

                "What?" Mariemaia asked. It was good thing she didn't hear that. Anyway, Savanna finished off and handed the little red head the paper. Jason was next in line, and did the same.

                "Where you at the pool yesterday?" she asked. Jason laughed nervously, finished up, and said "Nope."

                The Tag Team was next up as she handed them the signed paper. Trel picked up the paper and Niki pulled Mariemaia up to her lap.

                "Do you have a favorite country?" Niki asked.

                "The USA and the Sanc Kingdom," she responded.

                "Well you made a good choice," Trel said. She handed the paper to Niki, who then took Mariemaia off her lap and gave her the sheet. She smiled and us all saying "Thank you!" over and over again, jumping up and down over and over. Finally, she ran out of the room, like a regular 8 year old, with Lady Une, Sally Po, Zechs, and Noin following closely.

                At the door Coach Myra handed them an envelope with something in it. They left, and before you know it, we heard Mariemaia scream one of those rabid fan girl's screams.

                Meanwhile, Relena was smiling at me, and then walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bit as the room went into an uproar with Jason howling in the background.

                "Thanks everyone," she said as she left the room.

                Then the coaches came back in with smiles on their faces.

                "Okay what did you do?" Jason asked full of curiosity.

                "You'll find out," Coach Maxon said.


	47. Round One

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-six: Round One**

                It was about an hour later since the visit. All of us where in the room discussing the Gundams & Amy and me where planning to get ready for our events when we received a phone call. Coach Debbie, who had entered the room, was the first one to pick it up.

                "Hello? ...Oh yes, we know about the schedule, Amy and Matthew are headed down soon…WHAT? OK! WE'LL BE DOWN THERE AS SOON AS WE CAN!!!" she said to the person on the phone.

                Then she broke the news to us. "Get up now! We have to leave here now! There's been a change in schedule, and now all of your games start at noon," she said to us.

                We all ready quickly and we left in separate vans to our events.

                Now, it was about 11:30, 30 minutes before my match, and I was in my private room mediating, listening to Talib Kweil & Hi Tek's "Reflection Eternal" CD in the background and slowly going through my mind which moves I would use against the fighter from South Korea. Then I heard a knock at the door, and I cracked one of my eyes open as I turned down the music and said, "Come in." Master Ching came in and sat across from me.

                "We have some troubling news," he said calmly.

                "What is it?" I asked.

                "We can't find Mariemaia," he said as he headed towards the door. "Be prepared for anything Matthew-san."

                'Oh great, I now feel like the Raiders after their center didn't show up for the Super Bowl. I can't let this distract me, I don't want to end up losing,' I thought to myself.

                It was around 11:45, and it was time for me to make my entrance. I reached the tunnel opening that lead to the inner part of the stadium. I was stretching when the South Korean fighter made his entrance, made a bow to each side, and the cheer went wild. The video screen showed some K1 tournament that got him here. Then I walked out and Young Bloodz "Damn!" started to play.

                "Matthew Miranda! Dragon Fists of Fury for the United States of America!" the announcer said as I started to jog into the middle of the arena. I caught a glimpse of Relena catching the lower seats and Charlie not that far stalking his prey.

                'Alright, it looks like we got ourselves a full house. Let's give them a show,' I thought to myself.

                Before I knew it, the match had started; we where in a stalemate until I got him under the legs, then I just went off on him. I was a little battered, and now I just put a good bruise on him, even though we was very good. Then the stalemate went on; both of us we circle around each other playing a game of chicken until I decided to play and roundhouse kicked him out of the ring, which was a TKO. I wiped off my bloody lip, helped the North Korean to his feet, and we both bowed to show our respect. The crowd cheered, and I saw a tearful Relena but no Charlie.

                "Matthew!" Master Ching called from the mat. I went over and we both left the arena where a car was waiting to escort me back. I took this opportunity to get some sleep while I waited to get to my destination.

'I hope Niki has some herbs for these good bruises,' I said to myself.

Not bad for my first match…


	48. Round One Reloaded

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-seven: Round One Reloaded**

                My car arrived at an abandoned shooting range. When the car stopped, I suddenly woke up and saw were I was. Eventually, everyone came and we where wondering why we were here – a shooting range, empty, cold, and in the middle of the desert - and being surprised to see everyone their athletic gear. We stood around a target and huddled around it.

                "And the point for coming here besides freezing my ass off is?" Amy said angrily, shivering in the cold.

                "I don't think there are any points," Savanna said. Amy growled in frustration as she leaned against a board.

                "Well…while we're here…what information did you all receive?" I said looking at the frozen crew. I was the only one bundled up since I changed in the car and had a whole bunch of layers of clothing.

                "One, Mariemaia's missing; two, our rivals left early," Niki counted.

                "But why would they be watching us?" Savanna asked.

                "It's simple: they observed their opponent before their game," Trel stated.

                "Well, I don't see the god damn point!" Jason yelled as he punched one of the boards. A few seconds later, the ground shook violently.

                "Nice going Jas!" Savanna said, trying to keep her balance.

                "Wow…who would ever guess I would be that strong…go figure," he pondered.

                The jolt only lasted a few seconds, and after it was done, no one was injured but all of us were shaken up.

                "Is the San Andreas Fault anywhere around here?" Niki asked.

                "That's all the way in California. Trust me, I know," I said with a grin.

                "Then…what the hell? That was an earthquake…it couldn't have popped out of the middle of nowhere," Trel yelled. But after that, all we could hear where crickets chirping.

                "I don't know if there are any earthquake faults in Texas," I said.

                We were all disappointed since we just made a trip for nothing when the gravel started to move, and then the ground tilted, causing all of us to slide down. A few screams and curses later, we all landed on something bouncy. We couldn't see what it was since it was dark.

                "Some lights would be useful now!" Jason hollered as he heard his voice echo around some steel walls. A few ticks later and portable flood lights were turned on and the doctors where waiting for us near a steel door.

                "Why can't you guys act like normal people and just meet us somewhere instead of us being sucked underground," Amy ranted. We where all moaning in pain and where cussing to them at the same time.

                "Get up, you have a lot of work to do," Dr. J said.

                "Make me!" Jason said. The bouncy thing tilted some more and we all tasted hard, cold steel and banged the floor with a huge bang.

                "Niki, please tell me you have something for my aches and pains," Amy moaned as she slowly stood up.

                "She always does, don't you Nik?" Trel said, beaming at Niki.

                "I might have some tea that might cure it," Niki said, smiling.

                "Good, 'cause I feel very sick," I said, looking a bit pale.

                "On a scale of 1 to 10, this ride is a negative 10," Savanna mumbled.

                Eventually, we all got up and walked with the doctors. We only had half an hour to get ready; so we put our mission clothes on, took a good hot shower, and ate a few things. Niki, of course, made her tea and after everyone drank it we were ready to go after one sip. We where told to meet in the hanger; when we got there, we saw our pride and joys. All in a row on one side of the hanger and being worked on by USS Titian crew where mobile suits in their skeletons.

                "Are those the Gundams?" I asked in surprise.

                "Yeah, but they're in the skeleton form. They need Gundanium and a few upgrades," Professor G said.

                "But I thought Duo destroyed his," Trel said.

                "They did," Instructor H said.

                "I don't think their Gundams where at camp. I think they destroyed theirs before they found us," Trel said.

                "But I didn't hear the big bang!" Jason wined.

                "Wait a minute…how did our Gundams get out here anyway?" Amy asked.

                "That would be my job," a voice said; we all assumed it was Fred.

                "Fred, my man, how's it hanging?" Jason said.

                "That's not Fred," Master O said.

                "Howard?" we all said.

                "Yep, the one and only," he said proudly. "My twin bro had to take a vacation, so I used my ship to get these babies over here quietly. A piece of work I must say."

                "OK, so what's the plan?" Niki asked.

                "It's simple: your coaches gave the blueprints that you stole right after you looked at them," Doktor S said.

                "And?" I asked, waiting for more.

                "You 6 will fly over Texas with your Gundams. They have been prepared to track down the enemy, but they have something different in their system, and we can't figure it out what it is," Dr. J said.

                "OK, sounds easy enough," Jason said.

                "Our basic search-and-destroy mission; alright, let's roll!" I said as we scattered in different directions.

                I had to take the northwest part of Texas. My mission was to look for any tangos and to eliminate them if they appeared. Sounds easy enough, like what Jason said. But for the next two hours, I didn't see a thing. Nothing appeared on the screen, and on the thermal imaging, all I picked up where stray animals. I was headed for the Texas – New Mexico state line and I still didn't see anything. 

                "This is Matthew reporting. I'm heading back, there's nothing out here," I said over the comm. system.

                "Go right ahead," he said.

                I was about to turn when I got hit my something, which was a barrage of missiles from the ground. I went down to check it out, but I found nothing. I pulled out my beam saber to slice the first thing I see move. Then the sand started to shift under me; I turned around and saw the Western Rattler Gundam hissing and sending some sort of sonic wave which sent me flying backwards. Now, the bronze snake surrounded my suit and its tail wrapped around me. I felt like my cockpit was getting smaller, and it was getting smaller.

                "Dixie!" I shouted.

                "What issssssssssssssssss it?" she replied, hissing. Then I saw a face appear, and it had no hair; instead, there were diamond patterns, and she had fangs, a black tongue, and yellow snake eyes.

                WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT???" I yelled ever so loudly.

                "I knew you would be sssssssssssssssssssupised Matthew," she said.

                "Well, I ain't surprised. What the fuck are you?" I said.

                "It's little 'ol me, I'm Dixie Ssssssssssssurgent, pilot of Wwwwwwwwwestern Rattler Gundam and Sssssssnake charmer," she said again.

                "And I'm Matthew Miranda, pilot of this Gundam who is about to kick your little rattling ass," I said as I charged up my energy hand and gave her all I had.

                She chuckled and said, "Ssssssssilly Matthew, you don't know that sssssssnakessssssss are cold-blooded and they are can be more deadly when heated up."

                Obviously, the Burning Finger had no affect on her whatsoever, and it made her stronger and faster. The squeeze became tighter and my cockpit seemed to get smaller.

                Just then, before I was going to trying a desperate maneuver, the grip loosened and I heard screaming from the cockpit. She started to hiss and scream madly as she disappeared into the night sand.

                Now, I had to head back to base before my Gundam breaks down in the middle of nowhere…but I made it back safely.

                Now to think…what in the fuck just happened? 


	49. The X Gene Theory

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-eight: The X-Gene Theory**

                All six pulled in at the same time, all looking battered. The crews ran up to us as we all exited quietly, expect for Jason who had to scream "The circus as arrived and the freak show is here!"

                "So what happened?" Doktor S asked.

                "Well…it's the freak show!" Jason was still screaming.

                "Freak?" Professor G asked.

                "You know…ugly, mutated people that have powers for some unknown reason or another," Trel was trying to explain, looking at her nails.

                "You have to be joking," Instructor H said.

                "When do we ever joke?" I said. The doctors glared at Jason and he gave that innocent look.

                "He has an exception," Savanna stated.

                "Can you be a little more descriptive?" Dr. J asked.

                "Um…let me see…NOT HUMAN!" Amy screamed. "They had fangs, scales, and funky-shaped eyes."

                "Were they almost animal like?" Master O asked.

                "They had animal looks and traits alright," Niki stated. Master O nodded and left the room.

                "Well expect for Mount Ugly," Jason snickered.

                "Why do you ask?" I asked them.

                "Because OZ wanted us to perfect a theory for them," Dr. J said.

                "While we were on the moon," Professor G said.

                "OK then, what was the experiment?" Amy asked.

                "It involved creating soldiers with animal or elemental like abilities," Master O said as he came back with loads of folders and papers in his hand. He passed a folder out to each of us. "We would inject them with the animal or element DNA, giving them abilities beyond."

                "It was called the 'X-Gene experiment,'" Instructor H said.

                "So, whatever happened to his 'X-Gene experiment'?" Savanna asked.

                "It was successful a few times. We tried everything from ants to zebras to the soldiers and only 5 out of the animal kingdom survived. Also, out of all the elements one was successful," Dr. J said.

                "Let me guess: in the animal category, we have the Bengal Tiger, Great White Shark, Egyptian Cobra, and the Eastern & Western Diamondback Rattle Snakes," Trel stated.

                "And earth was the successful element," Niki said.

                "Correct," Dr. J said.

                "So what happened to the ones who didn't fight in the war?" I asked them.

                "They were destroyed before the duel in the Libra," Doktor S said.

                "Because?" Amy asked.

                "They were being taken over by the genes…let's put it this way: the animal inside them started to kick in and they became more animal than human," Dr. J said.

                "What happened to all that information?" Savanna asked.

                "It was destroyed to our knowledge," Instructor H replied.

                "Well guess again sweetheart," Jason said, "they have returned in 'When Animals Attack 2.'"

                "Well we're going to have to find some sort of cure," Dr. J said.

                "You mean 'us 6' or 'you 5'?" Niki asked.

                "Us 5," Professor G said.

                We left the room quickly since we where tired and battered. The base had some underground barracks, so we wandered ourselves to bed.

                The next morning, at 5, we woke up, and cars where waiting for us to take us to today's events.

                In the cars, we where chatting over the radios.

                "Maybe they'll show up today," Niki said.

                "It's most unlikely. Niki, I mean, the look on Alex's face was painful, and it was good thing I was there," Trel laughed.

                "I wonder what the cure is," Amy said, "if there is one."

                "I think one silver bullet up the ass would work," Jason said.

                "That's for werewolves Jason, not mutants," Savanna said.

                "Jason…you…are a genius!" I said.

                "You could have said that a long time ago Matthew," Jason said.

                "Where are you trying to get at Matt?" Trel asked.

                "Maybe they where part werewolf, cat, snake, anything! What I mean is that they looked fine yesterday," I explained.

                "I think what you're trying to say that they turn into those things at night and then turn back to humans in the morning," Niki said.

                "Then why do both? I'll only get them tired," Amy said, yawning.

                "Well, if they're trying to get us tired, I think personally it's working," Savanna said.

                "So why are they like this now and not back at the bull riding?" Trel asked.

                "I'm guessing they had the injection afterward," Jason stated.

                "But why are they trying to get us tired?" Niki asked.

                "I don't know, but watch your backs…anything can happen," I said to my crew.


	50. Rest and Round 2

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Forty-nine: Rest and Round 2**

                I was lying across the back seat sleeping as much as I can. Then I felt the car jolt forward, and I knew that I was here. I stepped out the car and started to walk towards my dressing room. When I got in, I spotted Relena on the couch smiling. So I decided to sit next to her. Then there were a few minutes of silence before I dozed off to sleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but when she kissed, I suddenly came back to reality.

                "Hello," I said to her.

                "Good morning," she said. I yawned and leaned back in the chair, pulling out the recliner.

                "Long night?" she asked.

                "Very," I said as I was dozing off again.

                "Was it hard?" she asked, but I was off to sleep again. I felt a blanket covering me, than a light kiss on the forehead. I smiled in my sleep as she left the room.

                "Matthew!" I heard a voice called out. "Matthew!" Then I found out it was Master Ching, and I had dozed off for a few ticks…then I snapped and I heard cheering. I was in the second round against China.

                We where in a stalemate in the middle in the ring and I was waiting for the Chinese fighter to make his move. I was in the monkey in the middle as he circled around me like a hawk. Then I stood up with my eyes closed letting my senses be clear. I was predicting his next move and I realized I was wide open in the back. So after a few passes, he attacked me full throttle. I did a 360, grabbed his arm, and threw him out of the ring.

                Semifinals and finals, here I come.

                Anyway, I caught Relena giving blow kisses, and the crowd being ecstatic as loud as possible. My right arm was raised by the ref and the crowd became euphoric. But Master Ching didn't see my victory; he had something else on his mind.

                Afterwards, we all met in the meeting room that we rented out, ordering room service by the cart full. We where waiting for the Gundam pilots to appear because we wanted to throw a party before the last few days of the Olympics, but they where a no-show. We had the media all over us trying to interview us. Then something caught my eye…it was Tom Brokaw on his regular nightly news, talking about some missing people. But the person who was missing really caught my eye.

                _Our top story tonight: __Texas__State__ Police is reporting tonight that they found Mariemaia Kushrenada, who was missing for two and a half days, at a Denny's Restaurant in __San Antonio__. They are saying that she was separated from her guardians during an outing, but won't give any further details._

"Hey, check this out," I said to my team. Now, all of us were paying attention.

                _This news comes as officials continue to search for 5 __Sanc__Kingdom__ athletes and a representative after they failed to report to their hotel. According to State Police, who are conducting the state-wide search, they where last spotted around Olympic Village and in the downtown vicinity. Now, we go live to __Austin__, __Texas__, where a press conference is currently being held…_

The TV was turned off, and now everyone had worried looks on their faces. We couldn't do anything about it since it was getting very late. We all decided to go to bed and that they come back safely.

                It was in the middle of the night, around one, when I heard the phone ring. I was feeling for the phone, and then I picked it up.

                "Hello?" I asked.

                "Your loves ones are in great danger," a voice said, then a click, then a dial tone.

                'What the hell?' I asked myself.


	51. Hotel Chase

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**YAY! I'VE REACHED CHAPTER 50!!! **But really, it's been long, about a month, since I started this series. I just want to thank everyone who has read and has reviewed. Thank you and happy Thanksgiving to all!!!

_~Matthew Miranda~_

_11/26/03___

**Chapter Fifty: Hotel Chase**

                That same morning, around 4, we woke up and headed to an early buffet breakfast. We were all worried about what in the hell was going on. The weird phone, werewolves-type mutants on the loose, missing girl or boyfriend, Mariemaia appearing after her disappearance, and the coaches and Jason not showing up for breakfast was all a shock to us.

                "I don't know about you guys, but I'm freaked out," Amy said, leaning against her chair.

                "Ditto," Savanna said quietly.

                "It's unusual that all of this is happening at the same time," I said.

                "This is too weird…they're planning something, and I can feel it," Trel said, looking at the table.

                A few minutes went by, and then we all heard a girlish scream come from the pool area. When we got there, we saw Jason lying on the ground looking at a gun that was being held by a cloaked figure, who was giving the peace sign.

                "Peace?" said Jason. The figure laughed and it gave Jason the middle finger.

                "That wasn't nice!" he shouted. He was knocked out unconscious.

                "Hey you!" Trel said, pulling out her gun. The figure ran off, with Trel and Niki hot on her tail. Savanna was trying to wake Jason up, and Amy grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on him. A few curses and death threats later, he was up and going. I made sure he was ok, and then I sprinted to my room and grabbed my double Deagles, then sprinted off following Niki and Trel.

                I was trying to catch up with them and when I got there, I saw Trel sitting on the figure. I took of the cape, and I saw it was Mariemaia with no emotion in her eyes looking a bit pale.

                "What the hell?" Amy asked.

                "It couldn't be Mariemaia, couldn't it?" Savanna asked. Niki approached her cautiously with Trel watching her 6 as he examined her.

                "It is," Niki said.

                "What's wrong with her? It looks like…um…she looks dead," Jason said. Then all of the sudden Mariemaia stood up with a smirk on her face.

                "OK, she's a freak of nature," I said as I switched the gun's safety to off. The others started to circle around her.

                "You know, this reminds me of a joke of 12 things you should never say to an officer…" Jason said before he was cut off by Savanna.

                "Now is not the time," she said.

                "'Gee son, your eyes look red…have you been drinking?' the officer would say. You should never say 'Gee officer, your eyes look glazed…have you been eating a donut?'" Jason said as he slapped his knee and laughed like a madman. Mariemaia was still growling and her eyes where glowing. She suddenly leapt over us and started to run again. Jason and I where the first ones after her, with the others lagging behind us. We where led into a dark hallway, and she looked back at us with her eyes still glowing. We both ran faster and I fired a few rounds, missing her by inches. Then we where led into a room, which was dark with only one door and no windows.

                "Where is she?" I growled as we looked everywhere for her.

                "What? Do I look like her keeper?" Jason said. Then we heard laughing and saw her laughing as they slammed the door and locked the door.

                "Oh shit," I said.

                "That little brat!" Jason said as he tried to break down the door. "Come back here…I have some nice candy for you; it's called Uncle Jason's Sucker Punch of Pain."

                "Jason!" I yelled.

                "What?" he said. Then he suddenly collapsed and hit the ground from some sort of strange smoke. I was coughing on the ground trying not to breathe in the smoke.

                "What the fuck is going on?" I said as I fought the smoke pretty good. Then I saw someone appear in front of me.

                "Relena?" I asked in shock.

                A few seconds, I felt something hit the back of my head, and then I blacked out…


	52. Jailbreak

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-one: Jailbreak**

                I don't know what happened after it seemed that someone hit me in the back of the head, causing me to be unconscious. I had blacked out for a few hours, it felt, and when I woke up, I heard such noise I had to wake up me. Figures out, everyone was here, and that we just got our asses captured. I slowly opened my eyes only to see all of us beaten up good and them…well they looked…damn…THEY LOOKED LIKE FREAK'N MUTANTS! That or they _were mutants. So, I decided to lay low and try to ride this one out._

                "Get up Matthew! I know you're not sssssssleeping," I heard someone hiss, which was Dixie.

                I got up, but it took me a long time since I had leg pain that made it hard to get up.

                "What do you want?" I asked that ugly mutant while I cracked a few bones which made the pain go away easily; she winced at my actions.

                "To kill you," she hissed.

                "Sorry ain't gonna happen today," I laughed. I ran behind her and grabbed her tail. "This I learned from the croc hunter." She tried to bite at me, but I would side step and continue to build pressure on her tail.

                Then we all decided to break out of this joint and get the hell out of here. But we didn't expect this outcome…unlike the other battles we did against them, we had lost our great speed and edge against them, which made us wide open for all attacks.

                During the fight, we all sustained injury and I thought I had suffered the worst. I had a broken arm, which I tried to use against Dixie and didn't work, and a bruised jaw and knee from her strong tail whips.

                We where on the ropes, slipping slowly into darkness; I thought this was one we weren't going to win. Then I felt the base shake and the building started to collapse. I saw a bunch of mobile suits that had come as a search and rescue. Then I passed out again…

                Next thing I know, I was in a hospital wing of the base and everyone was treated. We slowly woke up to see all of our coaches there.

                "Good…you're all awake," Coach Maxon said.

                "How do you feel?" Coach Myra said, walking up to her tag team.

                "I feel like I've been kicked, beaten, battered, bruised, and got my ass kicked," Trel said, trying to get up from her bed; she winced at the pain as she tried. "Just give me a coke and I'll be fine," she smiled.

                "Good," she said. "How do you feel Niki?"

                "Like a herd of elephants just danced on my body," she replied dully. Her coach handed her some Advil which she took happily.

                My coach walked up to me and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

                "I feel like shit," I said while trying to control my pain, "but I'm fine."

                Then he addressed all of us. "It is most important that all of you participate in the final day of the Olympics," he said to us.

                "Are you nuts? We almost got killed a few hours ago," Amy said.

                "You must reveal bin Laden's true plans," Coach Debbie said.

                "Alright then, enlighten us on your plans," I said. They were silent until Savanna said, "There's more bad news isn't there?"

                "The Gundams have been stolen," Coach Bombay whispered.

                "NO!!! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO CHARGE RENT SOON!!!" Jason yelled.

                "No! No! Not yours, Gundams 01-05," Coach Maxon said.

                "OK that's cool," Jason said as he leaned back in his bed.

                "No it's not!" Coach Myra said. "Bin Laden's plans are to use the Gundam pilots to assassinate the president then destroy the United States state by state."

                "Breaking the US piece by piece," I said. "Well that ain't gonna happen when I'm here!" I got up, took some pain killers, and walked out of the room.

                But I had the final match between me and Charlie tonight. This time, it's personal.


	53. Taking Charlie to the Big Dance

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-two: Taking Charlie to the Big Dance**

                It was a full house as this was the most anticipated final match of the Olympics. Both me and Charlie where good contenders for the gold medal from the get-go, and now it was time to dance and find out who had enough to stand the tallest at the podium.

                But before anything happened, Shelly pulled me down and she kissed me on the cheek.

                "Win or loose, you're my hero," she said to me.

                Then, the bell ring…it was time for the big dance.

                'Let's roll,' I thought to myself.

                 It felt like the fight went on forever as I got constantly kicked and punched; one time I got knocked down from a low sweeping kick but I got back up with a quick flip. Charlie decided to impress the ladies, who where acting like rabid fangirls, which in the process took up a lot of his energy. With every kick and punch he took, it seemed to drain him each time, while I sat there dodging every move using little energy.

                5 minutes passed and Charlie was working a sweat while I had made no sweat. He tried to take me down easily my hitting my vital spots where I got injured. But it was dumb for him to come close to me and use such fast attacks. Then he just ran out of steam, and he was panting in front of me.

                I took him for an endless waltz. I fired a high right punch, a low left punch, and then did the same thing again before performing a low roundhouse kick to take him down. The force of the impact on his head made sure he wasn't getting back up. He was now an ugly pile of shit for the dung beetles to pick up. I kneed him on his chest and said to him, "Do you know why you lost?" He shook his head.

                "This is why," I said to him as I posed, making the girls squeal. Charlie was down by TKO and he looked like he needed medical attention. But attention aside, the dance was over. And he was still lying on the dance floor.

                I headed to my locker room as the paramedics came to the middle of the room, and then it hit me: Relena and the Gundam pilots where a no-show. Damn, that sucks…


	54. Going Out With a Bang

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-three: Going Out With a Bang**

                The closing ceremonies where tonight, and the stadium, we expected, to be packed with fans representing their countries. Tonight would also be the medal ceremony, and we where all happy that we had a chance to stand taller than anyone else. We where dressed in polo shirts, with the American flag, and white kakis which where very comfy.

                My team was the last one to receive the group of medals. When President Bush came out, we saw 6 people walk out with him in Secret Service suits, but the thing was it was the Gundam pilots and Relena. We had now to watch for anything.

                "Now they decide to show up," I whispered to them.

                "You got that right," they all said to me.

                They where about to play the national anthem and hand out our medals when a gun went off; we all ducked for cover, but when we came up we saw Heero holding his gun up into the air.

                Panic came in the air as people scrambled to the exits, but where blocked by black masked men. Mobile suits came from the sky, touched down, and encircled the stadium. We where surrounded, but we kept our cool.

                Then Jason started to laugh out loud and fell off his podium.

                "What's so funny Storm?" Mark said over a PA system.

                He was still rolling around when I pulled out a remote control that was connected to a bomb. I held it up high so that everyone could see.

                "I got a bomb! And I know how to use it!" I yelled.

                "They've gone nuts!" Dixie shouted.

                Now at this point, everyone was scared shitless as they waited their final seconds before being blown out of this world. Meanwhile, the rivals where shouting orders to something. Those black masked men disappeared and everyone was evacuated. Then we saw the mobile suits lock on to us with their laser cannons.

                I pulled the trigger and white smoke filled the stadium like thick fog. We moved quickly and secured the president before getting the hell out of here. Before we left, we put him in the shower area of the locker room. Eventually, they would find him or the other way around.

                But as we reached for our getaway vehicles, I took a quick glance at our rivals. And man they where more uglier then the last time I saw them like that.

                "After them you foolssssssssssss!" Dixie shouted as they started to chase us with their mobile suits.

                We all drove off in different directions, and all six of them followed each car.

                My car, which was a van, was being driven by a computer. I stripped off to my mission clothing as the others would be doing now at this time. I pulled up the monitor and there I saw my teammates waiting for me to execute the plan.

                I nodded and asked, "You all know what to do?" They all nodded back. "Alright then…let's roll!!!" 


	55. Payback's a Bitch

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-four: Payback's a Bitch**

                I jumped out of the car as it continued on its course. I was rolling down a dirt hill when I pulled out another detonator. I pressed it and my Gundam came out of the canyon walls. I quickly jumped up and waited at other side of the canyon for a rematch.

                I was waiting for something or someone to come out and face me one-on-one when I felt the ground shake. I reacted quickly and fired my boosters, and Dixie's Gundam barely missed my right leg.

                "Matthew! Where are you?" I heard her hiss.

                "I'm right here bitch!" I said as I pulled out my beam saber and nosedived towards her. She tried to counterattack by using her missiles, but I easily sliced them in half. I came down hard and sliced her tail. Now I was on ground level with the beam in one hand and my Burning Finger on her Gundam's head.

                "Sssssssssssssssilly Matthew, I will become stronger with more heat," she hissed at me.

                "Well not today sweetheart," I said to her as I slowly pushed her to the edge as her Gundam was lit up in red. Then I turned on the boosters and pushed her more.

                "What are you doing?" she shouted at me as she tried to push me back.

                "I'm trying to cool you down!" I shouted as I pressed a little button on the right thrusters which kicked in the nitrous oxide – also known as NOS – and pushed her right down the cliff.

                "I'm not going alone!" she shouted as she tried to grab on to my leg and drag me down, which she did. Now both us where flying down the cliff. I didn't know there was a river at the bottom, and when we hit it, she cooled off and I ended up on the river bank. I got up quickly and searched for her. I couldn't pick up anything since my senor equipment broke in the fall and needed time to get back on-line. Then I felt something hit me from behind. I swung back but all I got was rock.

                "Matthew, you are sooooooooooooo stupid for bringing me down here. You thought you would have the advantage but guesssssssssss again Miranda!" she hissed as she got me with her tail. Then she tried to get again but this time I grabbed her with my Burning Finger. I was nearing her with my beam saber and then there was darkness. I watched as she fell back into the water.

                I kneeled down as I hoped out of the cockpit and grabbed C4, my Deagles, and a large silver needle. I opened her cockpit and I didn't find her. I placed the C4 before moving on. I found out that she flew and hit the canyon wall. I held a Deagle in one hand and the needle in the other as I examined her dead body. She turned around and slithered off; I went after her and stabbed her in the shoulder. I dived into the water as she returned to her human state.

                I heard sirens and I had to bail now, so I went back to my Gundam and took off quickly. I detonated the C4, and Dixie's Gundam was now a piece of scrap metal…well actually, a piece of Gundanium alloy.

                If I learned anything from tonight's battle, let it be this: _payback can be a bitch_.


	56. The Dark Gundam

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-five: The Dark Gundam**

                We all had a chill feeling come down our spines as we all landed. We got out of our Gundams and sat around as we watched the sun set in the west.

                "What was that?" Niki asked.

                "I don't know, but I smell something evil afoot," Jason said.

                "It's probably your foot since you've haven't bathed in awhile," Savanna laughed.

                "That's not funny," Jason came back.

                "Wait a minute…something is here," Trel said.

                "And it ain't good," I said as the earth started to shake again. Then in the distance, we saw some odd Gundam. I pulled out my binoculars, and I saw that it was the Dark Gundam.

                "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Amy asked as I spotted 6 Gundams in front of the Dark Gundam.

                "Big trouble," Trel said.

                I was quick to identify all the Gundams: the five pilots in their respected Gundams, Relena in the Tallgeese III, Apocalypse, Cyclops, and the Dark Gundam.

                Now, we had to figure out how to defeat 9 Gundams with the 6 of us. Not very good odds, but I like it when the odds are against us.

                "HOLY SHIT!!!" I yelled.

                All of them where standing behind some sort of portal, which I think they transported the Dark Gundam through.

                "What the hell is that thing?" Trel shouted.

                "It's the Dark Gundam," I said with a smirk, "and I would have never guessed this surprise."

                "What's the Dark Gundam Matthew?" Amy asked me.

                "It was an all-powerful Gundam from another series that almost swallowed up the earth," Savanna started to explain.

                "But Domon Kasshu made sure the thing was destroyed," I finished off.

                "But it's so freak'n cool…I've always wanted to pilot one of those ever I laid eyes on it. Think of the mass destruction," Jason drooled.

                "Let me remind you that we're on the other side of the gun," Niki said.

                "A powerful gun," Jason added with a smirk.

                All of the Gundams where sitting around, and we had our weapons drawn ready to strike at any moment.

                "It's obvious on who we're going after, but please be careful. I think they are most likely under control of the DG cells," I said.

                "What is that?" Trel asked, confused.

                "DG cells are how the Dark Gundam multiplies by itself. It infects other living things, and the victims becomes robot-like and has superhuman abilities," I explained.

                "And they infect for a period of time, they're gone," Savanna said sadly.

                "You mean you can't get them back?" Amy asked.

                "I'm not positive on that, and I'm not sure that the virus is even in affect," Trel said.

                "But how do we get rid of it?" Niki asked.

                "Chop off the head," Jason said as he went off to fight Quatre.

                Everyone charged in full motion with a clash to be heard across the open seas.

                "Easier said than done…good luck, and god speed," I said to all my teammates. "LET'S ROLL!!!"

                This would be one battle for the history books…


	57. One Duel I’ve Never Thought I Would Be I...

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-six: One Duel I've Never Thought I Would Be In**

                I couldn't believe who I was up against: the Tallgeese piloted by my love and the pacifist leader of the world. I was trying to keep up with her shots and dodging every single one.

                It was a pattern that a battle was occurring in each city between Austin and Dallas. According to our position, we where the most far away from Austin in the city of Waco, home to that famous standoff in the 90s. History was coming towards us.

                'Shit, she's matching me move for move and she's getting faster every second,' I said to myself as I defended myself, then took offense and came back with my own attack. Then she fired the Mega Cannon, which barely missed my Gundam by feet.

                "God fucking damn it Relena! You could have killed me!" I yelled at her. Her innocent eyes where now blood-shot, fiery red. She was filled with rage and anger, and the DG cells where slowly taking over her body. The Tallgeese gained more speed and I couldn't counteract.

                Then a flashback came to me from the last episodes of G Gundam with Domon and Rain in the Dark Gundam. I remembered that instead of fighting Domon tried to talk to her and so forth. I hoped that I would do the same here. So I got out of my Gundam with its hands up, and she pushed the beam saber close enough for me to feel the intense heat from it; it stopped for a few inches away from me, but I never flinched.

                "Relena," I said quietly, "if you can hear me, I hope, if I did something wrong…I'm very sorry," as I looked at the ground. She had a shocked look on her face and she withdrew the beam saber.

                "You have to fight it Relena! Fight the fucking DG cells!" I yelled at her. It had looked like the Tallgeese was struggling with itself. Then its cockpit opened and she ran towards me and the wires inside tried to pull her back in.

                "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I pulled her into the cockpit and secured it. Then I pulled out my Burning Finger and destroyed the head before I took out the Tallgeese III for good.

                When it was all said and done, I felt her sobbing and shaking. I would have felt the same.

                "Matthew…it was those awful cells. That man…he was evil," she said to me.

                I calmed her down as I landed in a small field. I took her to a soft part of the field. When I looked up I saw the famous Waco Compound. Then I laid her down and said to her, "It's OK…I'm here for you now."

                I was lying with her and both of us where consoling each other. I knew that she was shaken up and I was too…then she fell asleep. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before I took off to fight whoever harmed her. I think she knew where I went so that when we woke up there would be no surprises on where I was.

                For a moment there I thought I had lost her, but now I have her back…


	58. Destroy At All Costs

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

**Chapter Fifty-seven: Destroy at All Costs**

                All of us flew back to Austin injured, weak, tired, and Gundams that were barely running. But we all knew we had to defeat the Dark Gundam and send it back to hell. It was also the only way we would get to Osama, Saddam, and Treize who where all standing there.

                Niki and Jason fired on all cylinders but the Dark Gundam sliced through their missiles and blocked their gattling gun fire. I tried to get through the thick armor by using my Burning Finger; and Savanna, Trel, and Amy where slicing their way through, but it would regenerate itself.

                "Does anyone know how to defeat this thing?" Amy said, out of breath as she sliced and diced.

                "Um…yes and no," Jason said, firing a few missiles at the head.

                "What's that supposed to mean?" Trel shouted, dodging some laser fire.

                "He's got a theory," Savanna said while she used her Laser Whip to fight through.

                "Oh great," Niki said, slapping her forehead and firing more missiles.

                "We're out of time," I said to them as I punched through the thick armor. "We've got to use it…it's the only thing we have."

                So, we had Storm Shadow, Ocasta, and Phoenix charge up their weapons. Then with the help from Kodiak and Death Fortress, they all knocked down the Dark Gundam. Then I, from up high, charged down and with my Burning finger I dug into the cockpit and slowly pulled it out.

                It worked. It really worked.

                I placed the cockpit down on the ground, and the three sprinted in different directions. Trel caught up to Treize and everyone else went after Osama and Saddam. When it was all said and done, we had the two surrounded and Treize pinned down.

                "Got ya you motherfuckers," I said to them. "It's over."

                "I hope you like jail 'cause I hear the food tastes like shit," Jason said, waving good-bye.

                "It's not over yet," Osama said as he laughed evilly and pressed a button. A white vortex appeared and everyone was sucked down…

                Then I woke up in my bed. Was it over? I didn't know, but I would find out soon enough. All of us would make our return to their world and continue our fight for freedom and the American Way…

                Well that's it. I don't know if Shadow Fox will be writing more anymore sequels, but I might write an alternate ending to The Great Return or I might start writing a bunch of short stories containing our characters and them. Either way, I'm not done writing…and please write a sequel!!! You don't have to, but I'm just asking!!! Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!!

                _~Matthew Miranda~_

_                December2nd, 2003_


	59. Bonus: Christmas Memories

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here, except my own character. Everything and everyone else is owned by their respected owners.

To see the whole entire fanfiction series, visit www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com. (Note that this fanfic series won't be on the page, but all of the rest of the fanfics will be there, from the original Gundam Wing - Go, Fight, Win to the recently written Preventer's Core. Plus, you'll find side stories, songfics, and a bio of all the characters.)

Note: To understand this, read Endless Waltz: The Christmas Alternate on ff.net (or Endless Waltz: The Christmas Edition on the website)

**Christmas Memories **

                So, we where all around that frozen lake I choose as the extraction zone; Trel had finished up the operation with Niki's help, I was keeping myself warm while Amy kept the fire going, and Jason and Savanna where doing some minor repairs to their Gundams.

                Then, Jason jumped out of his Gundam and ran towards me. Unfortunately, he hit the snow when he jumped; he got himself back up, ran, and yelled to me, "Matt, we have to go now!"

                "Nice try Jason," Trel said as she removed her surgical gloves and emerged from the tent where Mariemaia was held.

                "I think you're losing your touch Jason," Niki said as she sat next to Amy and drank some tea with her.

                "I'm not kidding! Why can't you guys believe me just this one time?" he ranted, which is the reason why that sentence is bad.

                "Come on Jason," Amy said. "Even a two year old wouldn't believe you," as she chuckled at the thought.

                "He's not kidding at all," Savanna appeared out of the middle of nowhere; we where shocked.

                "That's a first: he's _actually telling the truth," I said._

                "Hey! I'm truthful!" he snapped.

                "Sure you are," Niki said, rolling her eyes.

                "And I'm the Queen of England," Amy said.

                "More like the President of the U.S.," Trel added.

                "So, what's the big hurry?" I asked Savanna.

                "The doctors want us out of here ASAP," she told me.

                "But what about Mariemaia?" Trel asked.

                "They'll be here in about 25 minutes and counting," Jason said, looking at his watch.

                "Alright! Let's pack up and get out of here!" I ordered as I went to my Gundam. We weren't happy about this call, but doctor's orders.

                Just before they arrived, we all took up into the night sky. We left the fire going as a smoke signal to them to find Mariemaia.

                We then received more information. We had to separate and keep out of contact until further notice. Also, we had to find a place to store our Gundam somewhere in the U.S.

                I decided to head to Martha's Vineyard, off the coast of Massachusetts, where a house was waiting for me. I went into it and made myself at home; I also put the Gundam in an underground hanger below the basketball courts.

                Then one day, I was watching some soaps when a news bulletin went through. They where some Scorpios surrounding the White House, and I decided to head to D.C. and take them out.

                When I arrived, I pulled out my beam saber and went to work. "Say hello to my little friend!" I yelled as I sliced them one by one. And when everything was said and done, the president came out, unguarded, and yelled to me, "Thank you pilot!"

                "You're welcome Mr. President," I yelled back as I headed off to the Vineyard.

                That night, I heard that Scorpios tried to take key U.S. sites, but all where destroyed by us, and I mean, the _six _of us. I was also surprised that everything had been stocked full with supplies, equipment, and my trusty Skyline.

                A few days later, when I woke up, I saw a Christmas tree in the living room full of things. On the tree, I found a note.

                _Dear American Gundam Pilots,_

_                Happy Holidays! You'll be staying in your location for awhile, but you'll be safe. In case you're wondering on how everything got to your house, the house is programmed for your every need. Feel free to check out your surroundings, and please try to keep a low profile._

_                The Doctors_

So the next day I headed back to D.C. to make sure the president was fine and dandy, which he was. Later that night, when I got home, I decided to read Time Magazine. It was cool since it was a special issue on the best mythological stories known. But the first one was an odd one…

          _Once upon when the earth was still young there were 12 Guardians each with his or her own element and animal guide. The 12 were spilt in half and both hated side another each other. Fire, Storm, Swamp, Earth, Space, and __Forest__ on one side they were called the Protectors and Time, Water, Sand, Shadow, Light, and Ice on the other side were called Preventers. _

_            The Earth Mistress was girl who controlled the powers of the Earth; she could create spikes and mountains with her power. Her friend was the Unicorn named Ocasta, who was very loyal and friendly to the Guardian and her greatest weapon was her dragger that were strapped to her dress. Her greatest rival on the other side was Shadow Master, for you see he lived in the Shadow and could move to were ever a Shadow was and appear there a second later, his scythe he uses in battle and his allies a huge bat named Death Scythe. He was the prankster of the group and was always in the territory of the Earth Mistress. All ways listening to her sing to the Unicorn that never left her side. One day the Earth Mistress fell into a trap with Ocasta and was knocked unconscious, when she woke she found her self in a dark place she tried to get but was pushed gently, she looked up to the Shadow Master and his cheesy grin. He had saved her from the trap and her Ocasta was saved also. The Earth Mistress was grateful and became good friends with the Shadow Master, and that friendship turned into love. _

_            One of the Earth Mistress best friends was the Mistress of the Forest she had a little fairy named Kodiac as her guardian and she had the abilities to heal anyone. They were good friends all ways helping out in each others realms, but the greatest enemy the Forest Mistress was the Ice Master he was cold and unfeeling his dragon named Shenlong was the same, he could create ice and snow storms with his hand and as his element his very hard to get through especially with his katana by his side. One day his Shenlong got very sick and his pain was heard through out the land, the __Forest__ Mistress heard the ice dragon's pain and rushed with some herbs to heal the dragon. The Ice Master wouldn't let her near the dragon, but he soon found out if she didn't help that Shenlong would die. He let her help the dragon and he was well in no time the Forest Mistress smiled at her work and returned to her realm. A few days later she found an ice rose in her palace, a romance evolved between he two. _

_            The Swamp Master was the funky one and had a __Griffin__ named Death who protected him well. He had the power to control the swamps and its creatures; you did not want to mess with him. He was okay with the others so there was no conflicts with him, the Sand Master was very peaceful so they got along fine with his 3 headed dog named Sandrock and his best friend was the Water Master. The Swamp Master best friend was the Storm Mistress who lived near an island where the Water Master lived. The two did not get along, because of there differences on was sky the other was water, enough said. _

_            The Water Master had a serpent named Heavyarms and the Storm Mistress had Pegasus named Storm Shadow. The Storm Mistress had the power to create storms and could fly with her sword as a weapon. While the Water Master had a triton and his serpent to back him up. One day a group of hunters found her and attacked her. She was hit, and was knocked unconscious as she hit the water with her Pegasus were chasing the Storm Mistress. The Water Master felt her and another's chasing after her. The serpent and him found the Storm Mistress sinking to the bottom of his ocean. He saved her and got rid of the hunters. The Storm Mistress was advised to say in his Kingdom until he thought he was safe enough to return to her Kingdom. The longer they spent tighter the more romance appeared. _

_            The Fire Mistress was very fierce and powerful at the time with her __Phoenix_ who she called __Phoenix___ at the time by her side. She had arrows that could cause fire to any element. Her rival was the Time Master who had a falcon that he called Zero and a sword that could slash through time. The two were to opposites and never go along with each other when one day an evil sorcerer tried to take over their Realms, they decided to team up to defeat the evil and they won. There friendship turned into love and you get the picture. _

_            The last two the Master of Space and the Mistress of Light were the leaders of the two sides. The Mistress of Light had a white bird who she called Peace was her guardian and her weapon was her light that she created in her hands and the Master had sword and a dragon called Wing. The two leaders both lived on the moon and met often secretly so that their teams wouldn't find out they kept a secret. One day a evil force came and took over the world and the two teams had to team up, they defeated the evil, but they were separated from each other, and to this day, their spirits live on separated one living in one world and the other in this world._

                That next morning, I went into my mailbox, and I saw a storybook, complete with pictures and commentary. The thing was, they look exactly looked like us. The thought was that we where the Master or Mistress of those elements and the Gundam pilots and Relena where our dearly loved.

                It was around Christmas Eve, I just got back from watching a speech from the president, thanking the Gundam pilots. I was bored and alone, watching some anime, when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and the first thing I felt was a hug. I also heard some crying and I felt some tears on my shoulders. I knew, at this point, who it was.

                "Matthew?" I heard, coming from my shoulder.

                "Relena," I said to her as we both stared into each other eyes.

                "I've missed you so much," she cried.

                "I've missed you too Relena," I said to her as I pulled her in for one of the most beautiful kisses she will ever remember.

                So, we both spent Christmas together, and it was really nice. I hope that we get to that more often… 

                End notes: I haven't been writing fanfiction…I do have a life you know....but anyway, I hope that this is a start, and that I can continue the "Short Stories" series… (which I have)


	60. Songfic: Minstrel Boy

To understand any of this, you need to go and read Shadow Fox's Gundam Wing: Go Fight Win. Unfortunately, some of it had gotten deleted, so your best chance of reading the whole story - with alternate endings, EW, and other side stories – is to go to www.gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com.

This is a songfic/fanfic of that story about my character that's in it – Matthew Miranda. It's about what happened after Matthew saved Relena and Mariemaia after _The Great Return_. The song _Minstrel Boy is based Irishman Thomas Moore's classic poem about a musician-warrior gone to fight, and destined never to return. In the movie __Black Hawk Down, Joe Strummer, the former lead singer of The Clash, performs the song. He died in 2002._

Note: _Italics indicate speech except for the italics above._

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, but Matthew Miranda is mine. Everything belongs to their respective owners. 

  
  


// The Minstrel Boy to the war is gone //  
// In the ranks of death you will find him //  
  


Everything was clear to me. Everything came to me. I was sitting in my Gundam, as snow was falling in the night. I was getting some sleep; the night was hard for me, after rescuing Relena and Mariemaia from the clutches of evil. I was really tired, so after everything happened, and everyone was fine, I got in my Gundam and slept.

I dreamed about why I was here – 9/11. I remembered the day the towers fell, and my mom cried. I remembered the day we were transported to the Gundam World to deliver an ass kicking to Bin-head and Co. I remembered the day I met Jason, Amy, Savanna, Niki, and Trel. I remembered the day I met the 5 pilots and Relena. I remembered the day I fought in my Gundam for the first time. I remembered the day when I fell in love with Relena. I remembered the day I kissed Relena.

I remembered everything.

// His father's sword he hath girded on //  
// And his wild harp slung behind him //  
  


Now, it was Christmas Eve, and I was trying to catch some sleep. But I couldn't seem to fall asleep, so I got out of his Gundam to check out his comrades and friends; I was greeted quickly.

_Jason: Hey Matt. Catch any Z's?_

_Matthew: Nah. I can't sleep. I'll just stay here._

_Amy: That's cool._

_Trel: Here's some tea if you want some._

She handed me a cup of her tea.

_Matthew: Thanks._

// "Land of Song!" said the warrior bard //  
// Tho' all the world betrays thee //  
  


While I was drinking my tea, Relena came from behind and hugged me.

_Relena: Hey Matthew._

_Matthew: Hey. You feel better?_

_Relena: I'm feeling a lot better._

_Matthew: That's good. You want some tea?_

_Relena: Yeah. _

Trel gave her a cup of tea.

_Relena: Thanks._

_Trel: You're welcome._

_Matthew: So, is Mariemaia OK?_

_Amy: She's recovering well._

_Relena: Can we visit her?_

_Trel: She's sleeping, but you can._

So, I decided to pay a visit to Mariemaia.

// One sword, at least, they rights shall guard //  
// One faithful harp shall praise thee! //  
  


I entered the tent where Mariemaia was resting. I had Relena behind me, also seeing how she's doing.

_Matthew: Hello Mariemaia._

She slowly opened her eyes to see Relena and me in her sight.

_Matthew: How you doing? Are you feeling well?_

She nodded, and then hugged me. I hugged back.

_Mariemaia: Thank you for saving me Matthew._

_Matthew: You're Welcome._

_Relena: Are you wounds healing well?_

_Mariemaia: Yea, Trel's herbs are doing the trick._

Trel walked by and gave us thumbs up. All of us just waved back.

// The Minstrel fell! But the foeman's chain //  
// Could not bring that proud soul under //  
  


We allowed Mariemaia to rest. I looked at my clock and it read 12:02 AM. It was officially Christmas Day. All of us greeted each other, and all of us greeted Mariemaia before allowing her to rest.

_Matthew: Merry Christmas Relena._

_Relena: Merry Christmas Matthew._

I kissed her deeply. She **deepened the kiss.**

_Matthew: Hey, I've been waiting to give his to you._

I handed her a box, which contained a 14k diamond bracelet. She opened it, and her eyes gazed at the bracelet, then she gazed at me.

_Relena: It's so beautiful. Thank you!_

She put on the bracelet on her wrist. Then I felt her kiss my cheek.

_Matthew: You're Welcome._

// The harp he lov'd ne'er spoke again //  
// For he tore its chords asunder //  
  


It was about 12:45 by now, and I was really tired. So, I decided to back into my Gundam, and try to get some sleep.

_Matthew: Good night Relena._

She gave me a good night kiss.

_Relena: Good night Matthew._

Finally, I fell asleep.

Everyone else filed into the tents and Gundams to get some sleep.

// And said, "No chains shall sully thee //  
// Thou soul of love and brav'ry!" //  
  


While I was sleeping, I thought about what I've done here and my impact. I had a huge role, as I was the leader of the American Gundam Team. Everyone looked me to make the decisions.

I remember why I was here: to defend my country, and its freedom. I felt like a modern-day Patriot. I think all of us feel like a modern-day Patriot.

I wondered if the Americans would remember us as the new generation of freedom fighters. There would be a memorial built in Washington, DC, to remember our actions. But I thought no. That would be crazy. But it could be possible.

I also had flashbacks on everything I've done and did while I was here. Some were good, some were bad, and some were in the middle.

// Thy songs were made for the pure and free //  
// They shall never sound in slavery! //

It was morning now, and it was bright and sunny, with no clouds in the sky.

I got out of my Gundam, and I met the sun as it shined over me.

Then everyone else greeted. Relena came over and hugged me.

_Relena: Good morning Matthew._

_Matthew: Good morning._

_Relena: Did you sleep well?_

_Matthew: I slept well._

_Relena: That's good to hear._

We decided to pack our things and head home. Everyone was going his or her separate ways. Everyone said good-bye as we departed.

_Relena: Bye Matthew. I love you._

_Matthew: I love you too Relena. I'll miss you._

_Relena: I'll miss you too._

We both shared a passionate kiss before we parted ways.

**And then, we all left.**


End file.
